


The Doctor's Daughter

by TempestWolfe



Series: The Doctor's Daughter [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 64,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestWolfe/pseuds/TempestWolfe
Summary: [A rewrite of season 2, starting after 2x01] Rose and the Doctor leave for New Earth, only to find they have a stowaway. A four year old named Wolfe stumbles into their lives, and becomes a companion. Unbeknownst to them, she's their daughter from a different dimension, where she grew up an orphan, at Torchwood. She'll do whatever it takes to keep her parents alive - and together.
Series: The Doctor's Daughter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874017
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I pant loudly, trying to catch my breath as I duck into a small shop, and hide amongst the clothes. It’s cold outside, and the shop’s musty warmth is somewhat comforting. Footsteps echo closer, and I hold my breath.

“She went this way!” I can hear a man yell, and I wait for the sound of the patrol’s stomping to disappear before I sink to the ground, chest heaving.

Once I am sure they’re gone, I leave the shop and head down the deserted street. Ducking into the nearest alleyway, I find a pile of plastic bags full of shredded paper and carefully climb into the heap, building it up in front of me to hide. Finally feeling safe, I lie there, waiting for darkness to fall.

The shadows drift across the wall as the sun moves closer and closer to the horizon. I freeze, suddenly, as I hear a wheezing song echoing down the alleyway. Hurrying from my hiding spot, I desperately follow the sound before turning the corner and seeing an all-too-familiar bright blue police call box parked in the middle of an empty pavement lot.

The door starts to open, and I dive behind some trash cans, peeking out just enough to watch Rose rush out of the Tardis, the Doctor coming to stand in the doorway behind her.

“Come on, then!” She grins, “Come in for Christmas with Mum, Mickey and me.”

“Oh…I don’t know…” He replies running a hand through his messy hair

“What?” she teases, “too domestic? Doctor, it’s the least you can do after Mum put up with you while you were regenerating.”

“Fine. I’ll be right there.” He turns to go back into the Tardis

“You promise?” She calls after him, her eyes worried

“I promise! Now go before your Mum starts missing you!”

With one final grin, she takes off down the street, and he turns and goes back into the Tardis. 

I wait and watch as darkness begins to fall, and finally, the Doctor steps out of the Tardis again. This time he’s all swagger in his brown pinstripe suit and trench coat. I watch as he strides off in the direction Rose went nearly half an hour before. Satisfied no one is watching, I quickly go to the Tardis door and try to open it. It doesn’t budge.

“Come on!” I hiss, tugging again, but she doesn’t open her doors. I press my hands against the wood. I suppose I should make an introduction first. “My name is Tempest Wolfe. I know you don’t trust me, and you have no reason to, but I desperately need you to believe me. I know what the future holds. I can see time, both the future and the past, and I know he needs me. I look four years old, but my mind is far older. Please let me in so I can help.” I beg, but the Tardis beeps back, and I hear in her challenge in my head _Prove it._

I dig a piece of paper out of my pocket and attempt to smooth it out before reading “The Doctor regenerated after kissing Rose to remove the essence of time from her soul when she became Bad Wolf. She was devastated at his change and didn’t trust him for a while until they defeated the Sycorax. He wanted to take her to Barcelona, the planet, not the city.”

The door to the Tardis clicks open, and I slip inside. It’s more fantastic than any of the visions I have ever had about it.

“You’re beautiful,” I tell her, and she purrs with thanks.

“I have a secret to tell you about Rose and The Doctor, but you can’t tell them anything. Not yet, at least.” I tell the Tardis, “But you’re going to have to tell them when I’m gone. Do you promise?”

The Tardis beeps consent.

“I’m their daughter. When Rose absorbed into her the essence of Bad Wolf, the Doctor kissed her, bringing their souls together and creating me another dimension. My name, written in Latin, was branded into the mind of the first person to hold me: Daughter of the Oncoming Storm and Bad Wolf. I usually just tell people my name is Tempest Wolfe. It keeps things simpler. Haven’t you noticed how much I look like my Mum?” I ask grinning.

I have long blonde hair, and on occasion, when I smile, my tongue sticks out between my teeth. My eyes are the Doctor’s though, not only because they are the same shade of warm brown but also because they see time.

“I was rescued from Torchwood. They…they…” I trail off, unwilling to continue my sentence.

The Tardis beeps again. _They will not return for a while, would you like to rest?_

All at once, I feel myself sag with exhaustion, “Yes, please.”

There is a hallway on your left, and to the right is a small room with a cot.

_You may stay there, and I will wake you when Rose and the Doctor return._

“Thank you so much.” I reply, following the Tardis’ directions down the hall and settling onto the cot. I am asleep moments after my head hits the pillow.

I awake to a loud noise. My eyes fly open, and I shoot to my feet, heart pounding.

 _Sorry, little one._ The Tardis beeps. _They are returning._

“It’s okay,” I whisper as my heart continues to pound in my chest, this time in anticipation. After hearing the Tardis door shut, I reach for the doorknob, anxious to finally meet my parents.

 _Wait until we are in flight._ Warns the Tardis, and I pause. Instead, I press my ear to the door.

“…Further than we’ve ever gone before!” I hear the Doctor cheerfully explain, and I smile at the thought.

“And where’s that then?” Rose’s voice responds

“Just wait and see!” the Doctor practically giggles. “Now what to do until we get there?”

“Movie?” suggests Rose

“Ah! Yes!” the Doctor claps his hands “Movie. What do you want to see? Fast and Furious 238? Reruns of James Bond? Or perhaps—”

“How about the Lion King?” Laughs Rose, “You were going on like a nutter earlier about it.”

“Lion King it is!”

 _Now you can go._ The Tardis whispers

Slowly, I open the door and walk out into the hallway. The Doctor and Rose have their back to me, as they set up to watch The Lion King on one of the Tardis monitors.

“Hello,” I call, and their reaction is instantaneous. As Rose shrieks, the Doctor leaps to his feet, tossing her behind him, and brandishes his sonic screwdriver in my direction.

They freeze when they see me, a relatively non-threatening little girl. 

Rose relaxes immediately, but I can see that the Doctor doesn’t trust me yet.

“What is your name?” he demands

“Wolfe,” I answer simply. “My name is Wolfe. I am four years old, though I am smarter than a normal four-year-old. Back home, I am an orphan.…”

The Doctor gets down on his knees, so he’s eye to eye with me.

“Hi, Wolfe. I didn’t mean to scare you. How’d you get on the Tardis?” his voice is soft with care and concern.

“She let me on,” I answer, and The Doctor rolls his eyes.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that!” He scolds the console, and she beeps cheekily.

He turns back to me, “Do you know who I am?”

I nod, grinning, unable to stop my tongue from sliding in between my teeth.

“You’re the Doctor.” I look over his shoulder at the blonde, staring at me with interest, “and you’re Rose.”

Rose and the Doctor share a glance of confusion.

“Here, why don’t you come with me, and we can have the Tardis check on you?” says the Doctor after a moment of silence.

“Okay.”

He takes my hand, and I stiffen as harsh, painful emotions overpower me. They burn inside me like fire and ice, and I feel the most potent guilt I have ever felt.

I see flashes of the robotic, emotionless aliens, I see an orange planet, Gallifrey vanishing, blowing into nothing. I hear the screams of the billions of innocent souls dying in an instant. I see a great war, a war of time and space, I see everything end and begin, and I feel hate and pain and loss and guilt, and suddenly I feel alone. Then, a beautiful blonde with a bright smile enters my vision. Exasperation and platonic love fill me. The more I hear her laughter and watch her dance about my vision in multiple adventures; I can feel my affection for her grows-

I watch as I am sucked back to the present, after watching the Doctor’s past. I blink, gasping as I absorb the vertigo that comes with seeing time.

“Wolfe? Are you okay?” The Doctor asks, concerned.

I nod, silent as a furious pity fills me for the Doctor because that must be how he feels.

“Sorry. I must have spaced out.” I lie

I can see in the Doctor’s eyes that he doesn’t believe me, but he doesn’t question it.

“Come on, then.” He retakes my hand and stands up, bending slightly to continue holding my hand as he leads me to a medical bay, Rose following close behind.

When we arrive in the large room, I attempt to get on the examination table, but I am far too short.

“Rose, will you lift her onto the examination table while I set up the tests?” The Doctor asks,

She takes me by the hips and lifts me to the table, and as she lets go, her hand brushes against the skin where my shirt lifted.

I stiffen again as I feel a devastating ache of uselessness. Flashes of people always telling me I’ll never be special echoing in my ear. Then, I see a new man I recognize as the Doctor, all ears and leather. He takes my hand, eyes meeting mine. “Run,” he whispers, and suddenly I am tumbling down a series of emotions: fear, shock, power, loss, and purpose. Fantastic. Fantastic. The word echoes in my ear, and a flood of affection comes with the word, with his face. Then, mistrust as a new face appears, but before long, a powerful, magnetic love surges through me each time the new face smiles or laughs.

I am sucked back to present to the sound of Rose going, “Wolfe? Are you okay?”

“Yes,” I answer, blushing, looking up at her.

“Hold still Wolfe. I am going to run a few tests on you. Don’t move. I promise it won’t hurt much.” The Doctor says, and I nod.

He takes my blood, sending it to the Tardis to analyze. Then he takes out his stethoscope, and worry fills me.

“This might be cold,” he warns, as he places it upon my chest.

I meet his gaze calmly as he listens to my heartbeat.

After a moment to consider, I decide to share one small secret with him. After feeling his empty guilt and loneliness, he needs to know. He is about to move away when I take his wrist, looking up at him with hope, and slowly move his hand. I pull the stethoscope across my chest to the right side, never breaking his gaze. His eyes widen, and his mouth drops open.

“You have two hearts,” he whispers, shock in his voice.

“Yes,” I answer quietly.

“You’ve got two hearts? Doesn’t that make her a-“Rose asks

“Timelord.” I finish, softly, still keeping my gaze locked with Doctor’s “Or Timelady, perhaps.”

“What…How?” The Doctor asks, looking amazed

I shrug, “I was born this way. I see time in its full extent; I feel the movement of the plates of the earth under my feet. I have two hearts. I can regenerate as well.”

The Tardis beeps, and the Doctor breaks my gaze long enough to look at the results.

“Your blood is human!” He cries, confused

“I am half-human. My abilities are stronger than a normal Timelord for that reason. When I touch someone for the first time, I can see pieces of their timeline, and then I am what Torchwood called “seared” to them. It means that although I can close the visions the next time I touch someone…I can look at them whenever I want.”

“When I took your hand, …you must have seen my past, that could be the only reason you looked so sad and scared.” He looked wounded. 

I wince, “I’m so sorry. I can’t control it. I wouldn’t have invaded your privacy if I could control it.”

He nods, eyes still wary.

“You said you regenerated?” questions Rose, changing the topic.

I nod, glad to change the subject “Yes, but for some reason, my physical form never changes. I’ve looked like this for as long as I can remember, and when I was younger, a car hit and killed me. I regenerated, looking exactly the same.”

“That must be the human in you” nods the Doctor, “But how can you exist? How do you even know about your heritage?”

“Not long after I was born, Torchwood came and found me. I was raised there for the past twenty years.”

“You’re twenty years old?” demands Rose, in shock

I nod “Timelords age differently” I explain, almost apologetically.

“So, Wolfe, who are you?” asks The Doctor.

“I am not sure. I didn’t grow up with my parents because I was abandoned on a random road in the Netherlands not long after I was born. Is there anything else you want to know?” I ask yawning. Even after my nap earlier, I am still exhausted. 

The Doctor’s eyes soften slightly, with a smile.

“No, Wolfe. We can talk more tomorrow, and based on the way you and Rose are about to fall over, and I think it’s time for bed.”

“That sounds fantastic” Rose agrees, stifling a yawn.

“Rose, why don’t you turn off the movie, and I’ll go and tuck Wolfe in, okay?”

“Sure, Doctor. Goodnight.” Answers Rose before she turns to me, “Goodnight, Wolfe.”

“Goodnight!” I chirp back

She turns and leaves, whereas the Doctor looks back down at me.

“Don’t tell her about what you saw…please.” The Doctor says, “I don’t tell her because I don’t want her to worry about me. It’s too late for you now, but not for her. I have to protect her.”

“Don’t worry, Doctor. Your secret is safe.” I promise him, not sure whether he wants me to protect her from knowing his past, or to protect her from knowing his love. I don’t ask.

“Time for bed.” He says, picking me up, carrying me on his hip down the halls of the Tardis.

“Where am I going to sleep?” I ask him, curious.

“I have a guest room you can use.” He explains, opening the door.

The room is beautiful, with pale purple walls, a large, fluffy white rug, and royal purple bedspread.

He sits me down on the bed and walks over to what I guess it the closet door, knocking lightly on it. Inside are rows upon rows of nightgowns.

“Which one?” he asks, as I stare in awe.

“The starry one.” I answer, pointing to one coated in the Milky Way and various shades of blue and black.

The Doctor tugs it out of the closet and walks over to me. He helps my tug off my jacket and pulls the dress over my head. Hidden by the nightdress, I remove my shirt and pants. The Doctor pulls open the covers and helps me into them. I snuggle down into the soft sheets, and he pulls them up, tucking them in on either side of me.

“Doctor?” I whisper, looking up at him.

“Yes?” he stares back at me, and I wonder if he sees how similar our eyes are.

“You’re not going to take me back to London again, right? You’re going to let me stay with you?” My voice cracks slightly, and I try not to sound too desperate. I already adore my pseudo mother and father, and I can almost not even bear the thought of leaving now.

“No, Wolfe. You deserve to be here. We are, after all, the last of the Timelords.” He smiles slightly

“Promise?” I ask,

“I promise.” He answers, firmly

He stands.

“Sleep well, Wolfe.” He whispers

“Quite right too, Doctor.” I whisper back.

He smiles before he slips out of my room, shutting the door behind him. I slowly drift off to sleep.

I wake with a start, my body sensing something before my mind caught up, but before I can move, a vision attacks me, and I fight a scream as I find myself surrounded by metal aliens.

“We have exterminated the Doctor. You are alone.” One tells her, emotionlessly

“No!” I scream, hearing Rose’s voice from my mouth.

I am sucked out of the vision and start running out of my bedroom, desperately searching for Rose’s room. Opening the first door I come to, I find myself in the Doctor’s room. The Tardis must have led me here for a reason. I walk over to him and gently touch my hand to his forehead. Shutting my eyes, I push my thoughts into his head, showing him a vision of himself trapped in a cage, with whispers of “Rose is in trouble” echoing everywhere. I watch as he fights to get out, screaming bloody murder. I quickly remove my hand and duck under the bed.

He flies awake, breathing heart, his two hearts beating hard enough that I can hear them before he takes off through the door and down the hall. I follow him, walking softly and quickly.

Reaching Rose’s bedroom door, I find it flung open in his haste. He is kneeling beside her panicked form, still in her nightmare. Gently, he shakes her awake, and she shoots up, sweat dripping down her forehead, tears brimming in her eyes. She throws herself at him, burying her face in his shirt, and he clings to her just as tightly. They stay like that, his eyes shut with relief, and her face pressed into his shirt, crying. Slowly, they release one another, having relaxed in the other’s safe embrace.

“S-sorry Doctor.” Stutters Rose, sniffling as she wipes her tears out of her eyes.

“It’s no problem, Rose.” Answers the Doctor, “I had a nightmare too.”

Rose nods, half paying attention.

“Well, if you’re alright—” starts the Doctor, getting up slightly when Rose’s hand shoots out, grabbing the hand closest to her.

“Wait.” She says softly.

The Doctor freezes, and I can feel his hope and her fear radiating through the room.

“Will you stay with me? Just tonight? To keep the nightmares away?” she begs, eyes wide.

He relaxes, “Of course.”

She shifts over in bed, revealing a spot big enough for the Doctor to wriggle in.

He gets under the covers with her, head on the pillow she was just sleeping on, and their faces mere inches apart. The tension coming through the air is nearly making my hair crackle with electricity. I see his hand shift out from under the covers to clasp hers, between their heads.

“Goodnight, Rose.” He whispers, softly

“Goodnight, Doctor.” She whispers back, and they both close their eyes.

I smile as I sneak back to my room.

The Tardis gives me a grateful beep as I shut my door and slipped back into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake the next morning, early, like I usually do, and walk over to the closet where the Doctor got my nightgown. I open it to see rows and rows of clothing. Giggling, I select a leather zip up, a pair of light blue jeans, a pair of thin lace up combat boots, and a dark purple tank top. I tie my hair up in a ponytail, before marching out of my room towards the kitchen. 

Reaching to open one of the drawers, I attempt to see what food was in there, because I am famished, when a vision takes hold.

I see a world, of flying cars and tall, sleek metal and glass buildings. A head of a man, wrinkled and tired with age wheezes to The Doctor, from inside a tank. Cats, all dressed in white nuns clothes hurry about. Suddenly the dream changes into something much darker as I see a room full of green tubes, full of sickly people. I see a woman made of skin and a small servant made of patterns. I see The Doctor, eyes gleaming with the skin woman’s eyes, and Rose’s lips purse with the skin woman’s attitude. I see them run, and run and run- when one hand reaches out and brushes against Rose. With a scream from both she and The Doctor, she contracts the illnesses, becoming a zombie like the others. The Doctor sobs as Rose falls away into the sickness, never to be saved.

I shake my head, waking from the vision with a nervous nausea in my stomach. I just saw the future, and in it, Rose dies. Shuddering, I promise myself that it’ll be fine, before I continue looking for food.

_You should wake them up. We’re going to land soon._ The Tardis hums to me.

“Alright” I answer, grinning slightly.

I leave all thoughts of a breakfast behind and walk down the corridors, trusting that the Tardis will get tome the door without getting me lost. I finally find the door again and open it slowly. Inside, The Doctor and Rose are still sleeping peacefully. I walk closer, unsure of the best way to wake them up. I notice, stifling a laugh, that Rose has rolled over and the Doctor has his arms wrapped around her, while her head is nuzzled under his chin.

Then, I walk closer and gently touch Rose’s shoulder.

“Rose?” I whisper to her “Rose?”

She fidgets slightly in the Doctor’s arms, half awake.

“Doctor?” I touch him on the shoulder and his eyes fly open.

He stares at me, before looking down to see Rose, stirring in his arms.

She opens her eyes, and looks up at him, seeing their interesting position, and turns bright red.

“um, morning Doctor.” Blushes Rose

“Morning.” Answers The Doctor, gruffly

The embaressment is making my head hurt as it comes off them in waves.

“The Tardis told me to wake you up because we’ll be wherever it is you want to be soon.” I offer, amused.

“Alright then.” The Doctor says, as Rose hurriedly gets out of bed, and he follows. “I suppose you’re hungry then, Wolfe?” he changes the topic quickly

I nod, emphatically.

“Well, let’s make some breakfast shall we?” he offers his hand to me, and I take it as we hurry down the hallway, leaving Rose back in her bedroom.

He picks me up and places me on the countertop, before he tugs out pancake mix.

“Fancy banana pancakes?” he offers, grinning

“Yes! Bananas are my favorite fruit!” I laugh, and we begin making them together.

I stir the batter while he cuts the bananas.

We’ve just finished depositing the last, light brown-crisped pancake on the plate when Rose comes out of her room, in a bright purple-blue top and dark pants. My stomach lurches, as I recognize the clothing from my vision.

I shake my head and say, brightly “Good morning!”

Rose grins “Good morning Wolfe!” she looks at the plate of banana pancakes. “That looks yummy!”

She grins as I pick up the plate and hop off the table, heading towards the table. Rose and the Doctor follow me and we sit together at the table, and dig into the pancakes.

“So where are we going Doctor?” I ask him, around a mouthful of pancakes, now desperately curious

His eyes twinkle with excitement. “You’ll see.”

As if on cue, the Tardis jolts to a stop with a large serious of bumps and a screech.

I freeze, eyes wide as the Doctor leaps up and charges towards the main console room.

I drop my fork and Rose and I hurry after him down the halls, though my little legs having no way to catch up to his long, lanky ones.

Finally, out of breath, we reach the main console where the Doctor has his coat in one hand and his back to the door of the console. His eyes are bright with childish glee.

“Ready?” He asks, as Rose grabs a blue zip up and hurries towards him.

He opens the door and blue sky and green, green grass and an amazing smell fills our senses. Hurrying out, we walk upon a very windy stretch of grass. Rose’s mouth drops open as does mine as we gaze around.

“It's the year five billion and twenty three...we're in the galaxy M87, and this... this is New Earth.” The Doctor explains to us.

We look upon the futuristic city, with flying vehicles zooming to and fro. My stomach grows nervous again as the city and futuristic technology look terribly familiar to the vision I had.

“That's just... that's...” Rose stutters as I focus on her again.

She bursts out laughing, in wonder.

The Doctor nods, gleefully “Not bad. Not bad at all!”

“That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet!” She jumps up and down excitedly, and I smile as I feel her contagious excitement.

“Different sky...! What's that smell?” she continues.

“Apple grass.” He explains, after leaning down to rip up a clump of it, showing her the blades of grass in his fist.

I rip up some of the soft grass, taking a deep sniff of the cloyingly sweet scent.

“Apple grass...!” Rose gasps

“Smells amazing.” I tell The Doctor

“Yeah, yeah!”

“That's beautiful!”

She gazes up at the Doctor with a wide smile.

“Oh, I love this. Can I just say...” She links her arm through his. “...travelling with you... I love it.”

“Me too.” I say, while Rose laughs and the Doctor grins.

I smile at them as I feel the affection coming from their link.

“Come on!” The Doctor cries, taking her hand, helping her up and letting me scramble on his back for a piggy back ride as we dash off across the apple grass hills. Finally, we flop to the soft grass to catch our breath, on our backs, looking up at the blue sky. The Doctor’s laid his jacket out like a picnic blanket. 

“So, the year five billion... the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted.” The Doctor starts a history lesson

Rose grins “That was our first date.”

“We had chips!” the Doctor explains and they giggle.

“So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread out across the stars. Soon as the Earth burns up... oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic... big revival movement... but find this place!” He sits up for a better look at the view.

“Same size as the Earth... same air... same orbit... lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in!”

“What's the city called?” Rose asks

“New New York.” Answers the Doctor

“Oh, come on.” Rose laughs, skeptically while I chuckle.

“It is! It's the City of New New York!” He pauses, thinking. “Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original. So that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York.”

Rose smiles at him, reminiscing. He notices.

“What?”

“You're so different.” She says, thoughtfully. I quickly remember that to them he has only just regenerated.

“New New Doctor.” He responds and Rose giggles and the Doctor chuckles.

Rose gets to her feet. “Can we go and visit New New York... so good they named it twice?” The Doctor and I also get up “Well... I thought we might go there first.” He nods towards a large building in the distance, on the coast.

“Why? What is it?” Rose asks as The Doctor has trouble getting his coat on because of the wind, so Rose helps him. As she does, he says

“Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side... that's the universal symbol for hospitals, and I got this.”

He pulls out his psychic paper. “A message on the psychic paper. The words: Ward 26... Please Come.” He pauses “Someone wants to see me.”

He tucks it back in his pocket.

Rose smiles “Hmm! And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on then! Let's go.” She links her arm through his, and I clamber on his back. I turn around, having the strange feeling we’re being watched, before The Doctor starts running towards the large hospital.

We walk through the hospital doors and into the reception. I am too busy thinking about the fact this hospital looks just like the one I was in in my vision. I look around for any more symbols of my dream but I see none.

“Bit rich coming from you.” Rose snorts as I pay attention to the conversation once more

“I can't help it! I don't like hospitals... they give me the creeps!” He argues back

Suddenly, a PA announcement goes off. “The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted.”

Rose looks around “Very smart. Not exactly NHS.”

“No shop. I like the little shop!” whines the Doctor as he too looks around.

“I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything.” I murmur

“The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war.” Explains The doctor.

A cat nurse walks by and nods politely to Rose, the Doctor and I. Rose stares at her.

Rose points in shock. “They're cats!”

“Now, don't stare... think what you look like to them, all...” He looks her up and down. “Pink and yellow.” He chastises lightly. “That's where I'd put the shop!” He points over Rose's shoulder. “Right there!” While Rose is looking at the cat nurse again, he walks over to the lift and steps inside. “Ward 26, thanks!” The Doctor says to the panel.

“Hold on! Hold on!” Cries Rose, realizing that the Doctor and I are going to leave without her. She rushes to the lift, but too late... the doors have closed. The Doctor talks to her through the glass doors “Oh, too late... I'm going up.”

“It's all right, there's another lift.” Sighs Rose. She rushes to the other lift and presses the button.

“Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant!” yells the Doctor as we start to move. 

“Watch out for what?” comes Rose’s faint voice.

“The Disinfectant!”

“What?”

“The dis-oh, you’ll find out.” He sighs, giving up.

“Um, Doctor?” I ask, from my perch on his back “What is the disinfectant?”

“It’s-“

“Commence stage one... disinfection.” The elevator announces. Green lights flash on and the Doctor and I are soaked in a shower of disinfectant. He is perfectly calm about this, while I shriek in surprise, one arm flailing as I try to block it from hitting my face. Through squinted eyes, I watch as the Doctor smooths one hand through his hair, seemingly enjoying it. A white powder is puffed onto The Doctor and I. He barely reacts, while I gasp in shock, squeezing my eyes shut.

Then, a blow-dryer engages. The Doctor looks as though he is enjoying the experience immensely, spreading his coat out to dry and smiling happily. I try my best to tidy my hair. The lift doors slide open at ward 26 and the Doctor steps out, looking very well groomed. His hair is perfectly tidy for once.

“Um Doctor, could you put me down now, I think I can walk with you from here.” I ask

“Sure Wolfe.” He says, and I slide off him back, taking his hand.

The Doctor and I are lead into the ward by Sister Jatt, who is a cat nurse. He looks around, “Nice place. No shop, downstairs. I'd have a shop. Not a big one... just a shop. So people can shop.” He rambles

“The hospital is a place of healing.” Answers Sister Jatt.

“A shop does some people the world of good. Not me. Other people...” The Doctor tries to resurrect his shop idea. We walk down the corridor, looking at various aliens all ill with something.

“The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help and to mend.” Explains the sister.

We pass a bed holding an extremely fat man looking as though he is about to turn to stone. By the bed is a very prim woman.

“Excuse me!” she cries indignantly as she approaches the Doctor. “Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York.”

The Doctor, nodding to the Duke: That's Petrifold Regression, right?”

“I'm dying, sir. A lifetime of charity and abstinence, and it ends like this.” “Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance.” Snaps the n woman again

The Duke gasps “Frau Clovis!” She rushes to his side. He grasps her hand.   
“I'm so weak!” he wails

“Sister Jatt! A little privacy, please!” Snarls Frau Clovis

The nurse leads the Doctor and I away.

“He'll be up and about in no time.” The nurse says to us

“I doubt it. Petrifold Regression? He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for... oh... a thousand years? He might be up and about, but only as a statue...” The Doctor responds, nonchalantly.

“Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?” The Doctor looks around.

“It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient.” Continues the nurse

“No. I think I've found him.” Sister Jatt and I follow his gaze. A huge face, in a glass aquarium sleeps in the corner of the ward by the window. We approach him and the nurse he is with.

“Novice Hame... if I can leave this gentleman in your care?”

“Doctor, where’s Rose?” I whisper

“Oh, I think my friend got lost. Uh... Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?” He asks Sister Jatt

“Certainly, sir.” She leaves. Novice Hame and the Doctor look at the giant face.

“I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep. That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or...?”

“We met just the once on Platform One. What's wrong with him?”

“I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying.”

“Of what?”

“Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible.”

The Doctor smiles “Oh, no... I like impossible.” He kneels before the Face of Boe.

“I'm here. I look a bit different, but it's me... it's the Doctor..” He places a hand on the tank. The Face of Boe sighs.

I daydream as The Doctor talks with The Face of Boe. I look around, waiting for Rose’s return, with a sinking feeling. I only start paying attention when The Doctor crosses the ward and gives Novice Hame a glass of water. I follow.

“That's very kind. But there's no need.” She says, politely.

“You're the one working.” He responds

“There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. I suppose I'm company as well. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind... such ancient songs...

“Am I the only visitor?” The Doctor asks,

“The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the universe grow old.” The Doctor smiles.

“There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself.”

“What does that mean?” I ask

“It's just a story.” She tells me

“Tell me the rest.” Says the Doctor, interested

“It's said he'll talk to a wanderer, to the man without a home. The lonely God.”

I watch the Doctor’s eyes grow sad and I feel the same pity I felt for him when I saw his past. The lonely god seems about right.

“Well, I better call Rose and see what she’s gotten herself into” he snaps out of his puppy-dog sad expression.

He holds his cell to his ear as he waits for Rose to pick up. She does.

“Umm. Wotcha?” Rose’s strangely distorted voice comes through the speaker on the phone.

“Where have you been?” He chastises. “How long does it take to get to Ward 26?”

“I'm on my way, governor. I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears.”

I stare at the phone in confusion. Her voice is so wrong and so forced.

“You'll never guess. I'm with the Face of Boe! Remember him?” Asks The Doctor, too excited to notice the change in Rose.

A choked laugh comes through the phone “Course I do... that big old... boat... race...”

I stare at the phone in horror, but the Doctor is distracted by something else “I’d better go. See you in a minute.” He cuts the call and heads over to the Duke’s bed. The Duke is laughing. He and Frau Clovis both have a glass of champagne.

“Didn't think I was going to make it!” He booms

The Doctor steps into view, with me hiding behind his legs slightly.

“It's that man again!” cries the Duke

The Doctor smiles, scratching his ear absent-mindedly.   
“He's my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!”

“Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract.” Pipes up the annoying little woman from beside him. The Doctor nods.

“Winch me up. He gives the Doctor the thumbs up. Frau Clovis presses a button on a remote and the bed tilts forwards.

“Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!”

A waiter comes over to the Doctor “Champagne sir?”

“No thanks. Uh... you had Petrifold Regression, right?”

“That being the operative word! Past tense! Completely cured.” The Duke replies, as he laughs joyfully.

“But that's impossible.” The Doctor responds half to himself.

A new NurseCat responds to the Doctor “Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science.”

The Doctor stares at her “How on Earth did you cure him?”

“How on New Earth, you might say.” She responds

The Doctor, nodding to the drip, asks “What's in that solution?”

“A simple remedy.” She replies

“Then tell me what it is.” Challenges the Doctor

“I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp.” She extends her paw, coldly

“I'm the Doctor.” Responds The Doctor

“I think you'll find that we're the Doctors here.”

I notice Sister Jatt comes over and I catch her whisper into Matron Casp’s ear “Matron Casp... you're needed in intensive care.”

“If you would excuse me.” Matron Casp says, walking away.

The Doctor nods to her and she leaves with Sister Jatt. He watches them walk away. I hear faint whispers among them.

“It's happened again… patient is conscious...can’t have that…” 

I frown and look up at The Doctor, who watches them suspiciously.

The Doctor turns and pulls out his glasses in a swift motion and starts looking at various drips going into patients. I catch sight of Rose, finally emerging onto Ward 26, smoothing down her hair. She spots us, and smiles when he notices her.

“There you are! Come and look at this patient!” He cries, as he takes her arm and shows her a patient whose skin is completely red, as he takes his glasses off.

“Marconi's Disease. Should take years to recover. Two days. I've never seen anything like it... they've invented a cell washing cascade... it's amazing. Their medical science is way advanced. And this one!” He leads us to another bed sporting a man who is completely white. “Pallidome Pancrosis. Kills you in ten minutes, and he's fine! He waves cheerily to the patient. “I need to find a terminal. I've got to see how they do this.” We walk off, and I notice Rose is walking rather differently.

“Because if they've got the best medicine in the world... then why's it such a secret?” He mutters

“I can't Adam and Eve it.” Rose says as she stops dead, nearly making me run right into her.

The Doctor looks confused, noticing the voice change in Rose “What's... what's with the voice?”

“Oh, I don't know...” She looks up at him with a new gleam in her eyes “just larking about New Earth... New me...” She looks him up and down. He finally seems to notice that most of the buttons on her shirt are undone. I fight a roll of my eyes as he tries not to look at her vary obvious cleavage.

“Well, I can talk. New New Doctor.” He grins, keeping his eyes meeting hers.

“Mmm... aren't you just...” she purrs, and my jaw drops as she very suddenly pulls his face towards her and plants a huge snog on his lips. It lasts for several moments, as her hands ravage his hair. When she finally pulls away, he looks extremely shocked, slightly bashful, and she's slightly breathless. He stares at her.

“T... terminal's this way.” She walks off, exhaling slightly.

He watches her go looking extremely dazed and tousled. I fight a giggle at the look on his face, before remembering that this is so out of character for Rose.

The Doctor swallows hard, his voice high pitched as he says “Yep... still got it...” I chuckle as he smirks slightly, smoothing his hair down and starting after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I remember the weird woman I saw in my vision and I wonder if she has possessed Rose the way I had foreseen.

The Doctor and “Rose” are looking at details of the hospital on a screen when I finally pay attention.

“Nope... nothing odd... surgery... post-op...nano-dentistry... no sign of a shop... they should have a shop…”

“It's missing something else. When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/ Nuns were talking about Intensive Care. Where is it...?”

“You're right, well done.”

“Why would they hide a whole department?” The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

“It's gotta be there somewhere. Search the sub-frame.” Rose suggests “What if the sub-frame's locked?” The Doctor is staring at her strangely

“Try the installation protocol...” Rose answers

“Yeah, course. Sorry. Hold on.” He blinks, surprised, before he turns back to the screen. He clicks his sonic screwdriver off and the entire wall moves downwards, revealing a secret corridor behind. Rose smiles and walks straight into it. The Doctor and I follow.

I stare, worried that The Doctor hasn’t noticed the change in her.

“Intensive Care. Certainly looks intensive.” I say, looking around. We go down metal steps into Intensive Care. We find ourselves in a huge cavernous chamber, looking upon row and row of green doors. The Doctor walks along one of the rows and opens a door with his sonic screwdriver. A man, covered in boils and surrounded by smoke looks back at us.

“That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?” Rose cries

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” The Doctor looks horrified as he speaks to the man. I freeze as I realize this man looks like the sick crowd of zombies I saw in my vision. Rose holds her nose whilst the Doctor closes the door gently. He opens another. A sad woman, looking exactly likes the other man stares sadly at us.

“What disease is that?” I ask

The Doctor speaks, quietly and disgusted “All of them. Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything.”

“What about us? Are we safe?” Panics Rose

“Air's sterile. Just don't touch them.” He murmurs

In my eyes, I see the flash of the sick person touching Rose. The Doctor shuts the door and then leans over the railing, looking upon the rows of doors. Rose and I follow.

“How many patients are there?” gasps Rose

“They're not patients.” The Doctor says, grimly

“But they're sick.” I respond, confused

“They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A Human farm.” He snarls, furious

“Why don't they just die?” Asks Rose as I cover my mouth in horror.

“Plague carriers. The last to go.” Sighs the Doctor

“It's for the greater cause.” We turn and Novice Hame stands there

“Novice Hame. When you took your vows, did you agree to this?” The Doctor asks

“The Sisterhood has sworn to help.” She answers, vaguely

“What, by killing?” Shouts the Doctor in outrage

“But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence.” She answers, gently

Fury boils inside of me and The Doctor advances on her “What's the turnover? Hm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousand? For how many years? How many?” He shouts at her

“Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle... but the results were too slow. So the sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh.” She attempts to justify her actions as I boil with hatred.

“These people are alive.” He growls

“But think of those Humans out there... healthy... and happy, because of us.” She tries again

“If they live because of this, then life is worthless.” The Doctor’s voice is broken

“But who are you to decide that?” Challenges Novice Hame

The Doctor steps forward with a sense of purpose. “I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it... if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me.”

“Just to confirm... none of the Humans in the city actually know about this?” Questions Rose from behind The Doctor

“We thought it best not...” Starts Novice Hame

“Hold on.” Interrupts the Doctor “I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand... what have you done to Rose?”

I nearly faint with relief that he finally noticed something was wrong with her

“I don't know what you mean.” Answers Novice Hame

The Doctor’s eyes narrow, and his voice is deadly, and quiet “And I'm being very, very calm. You wanna beware of that... very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed.”

“We haven't done anything.” Protests Novice Hame

“I'm perfectly fine.” Offers Rose

“These people are dying, and Rose would care.” The Doctor answers

“Oh, all right, clever clogs.” Sighs “Rose”

She spins him around to face her, and starts pulling his tie out flirtatiously, inching his face closer and closer to her lips. His eyes are stone cold as she huskily whispers

“Smarty pants…Lady-killer.”

“What's happened to you?” demands The Doctor

“I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out.” Smirks “Rose”

“Who are you?” He demands

“Rose” stands on tiptoes to whisper into the Doctor's ear “The Last Human.”

The Doctor yanks out of her grasp surprised “Cassandra?” he demands

“Wake up and smell the perfume!” She takes a tube of perfume from her chest and squirts it in the Doctor's face. He immediately keels over, unconscious.

“No!” I scream, ducking behind Novice Hame as Cassandra-Rose tries to spray me as well.

“You've hurt him! I don't understand... I'll have to fetch Matron!” says Novice Hame as she kneels down to touch the Doctor’s cheek

“You do that, 'cause I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!” Smirks Cassandra-Rose

Novice Hame hurries off.

“Stop!” I cry, not willing to walk within range of Cassandra-Rose’s perfume but desperately wishing to be able to stop her.

“Oh, hush, fetus.” She snarls “Or you’ll end up like your precious Doctor!” Cassandra-Rose rips a cable out and an alarm goes off. She smiles, satisfied.

I watch in silent horror as Cassandra picks the Doctor up and places him in an empty holding cell, where the disease-ridden men and women are. I find a loose pipe and grab it, sneaking behind Cassandra-Rose, I wince as I try to ignore the fact I am hitting Rose’s body.

I lift my arm and whack Cassandra-Rose’s knee. She buckles and the perfume goes rolling down the hallway and off the ledge into oblivion.

“You evil little thing!” Cries Cassandra-Rose as she picks herself up.

I brandish my pipe fiercely now that she is unarmed.

She charges, and I jab my pipe like a sword at her, causing her to recoil.

She tries again but I keep her at bay.

Finally, she manages to wrench the pipe from my hand.

She takes a coil of rope from a pile on the floor and grabs me when I try to duck out of her way. She slams me against the wall, and the breath is knocked out of me, causing me to stop fighting. She ties one of my wrists to the pole overlooking the chasm.

“Let me out! Let me out!” I hear The Doctor’s muffled voice from inside the cell, and Cassandra-Rose and I look up. She turns and looks through the door.

“Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only” She pouts at him

“You've stolen Rose's body.” He cries

Cassandra-Rose pays no attention “Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about... three minutes left. Enjoy.”

“No!” I say, again,

“Quiet Pest” snarls Cassandra-Rose

“Just let Rose and Wolfe go, Cassandra.”

“I will! As soon as I've found someone younger and... less common... then I'll junk her with the waste. As for the little pest, I think she’ll make a fine slave. Much stronger and smarter than my little Chip. Now hushaby! It's showtime!”

Matron Casp and Sister Jatt approach Cassandra-Rose

Sister Jatt speaks softly “Anything we can do to help?”

“Straight to the point, Whiskers... I want money.” Cassandra-Rose answers, swiftly

“The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only... accept.” “The Humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want... oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the City nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?”

Sister Jatt presses a few buttons on a remote.

“I'm afraid not.” Says Matron Casp

“I'd really advise you to think about this.” Says Cassandra-Rose evilly

“There's no need. I have to decline.” Answers Matron Casp

“I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns... you're not even armed.” Yells Cassandra

“Who needs arms when we have claws?” Her claws shoot out of her paws and she hisses menacingly.

“No!” I yell, worried for Rose’s body

“Well, nice try.” Smirks Cassandra-Rose. She spins around to call to Chip who is waiting nearby.

“Chip? Plan B!

Chip pulls a lever and every cell door on the row springs open. The Doctor steps out of his cell, and also the infected people.

“What've you done?” Screams the Doctor as all of the infected people stand, dazed in their cells.

“Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!” She runs off.

“Don't touch them!” the Doctor cries as he runs to me, untying my wrist, which is bleeding from the friction of my attempted escape.

“Whatever you do, don't touch!” he takes my hand, leading me from the now awake infected people, who are starting to hurry after us.

He dashes after Cassandra-Rose and Chip.

The Doctor, Cassandra-Rose, Chip and I pause for a moment and watch all the zombies break out of their cells.

“Oh, my God...” gasps Cassandra-Rose

“What the hell have you done?” I shriek

“One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra! We've gotta go down! The zombies are advancing.” Explains The Doctor

“But there's thousands of them!” Cassandra cries, fear in her voice

“Run! Down! Down! Go down!” Cries The Doctor

We run down the stairs. The zombies follow us down the stairs, arms outstretched.

Finally, we descend the last flight of stairs and burst through a door into the cellar. Cassandra-Rose frantically tries to operate the lifts.

“No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine, nothing's moving.” Explains The Doctor

“This way!” Cries Cassandra-Rose. She runs the other way, the Doctor on her heels. I pant, trying to keep up, but I am too small. The zombies are gaining quickly. More of the infected people are beginning to spill out from converging corridor. Chip is left behind. He whimpers.   
“Someone will touch him!” I cry, as I turn back

“Leave him! He's just a clone thing, he's only got a half life... come on!” she cries as the Doctor turns to help

“Mistress!” wails Chip, but Cassandra-Rose is already running in the opposite direction. The Doctor yells to chip as he swings me onto his back.

“I'm sorry, I can't let her escape!” We run after her.

We rush into a new room, and slam the door behind us. Cassandra-Rose tries another door but seeing the zombies all clambering to get in behind it, slams it shut again.

Cassandra-Rose wails in fear “We're trapped! What're we going to do?”

“Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body.” He growls, as I slide off his back “You're compressing Rose to death”

“But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead.” Moans Cassandra-Rose “Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out.” He points his sonic screwdriver at her threateningly. “Give her back to me.” 

“You asked for it.” Snarls Cassandra-Rose, as a cloud of light, leaps from Rose's body into the Doctors.

“Blimey, my head...” Rose’s voice returns as she looks around the room. “Where'd she go...?”

“Rose!” I cry, running to her to give her a hug.

We both turn in horror as the Doctor begins to speak “Oh, my. This is... different.”

“Cassandra?” I ask, tentatively

“Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used...” I don’t know whether to laugh or cry as The Doctor wiggles around crazily. 

“Ah.. ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!” He begins to dance in the weirdest way I have ever seen, and I can’t resist a giggle, despite the gravity of the situation.

“Get out of him.” Orders Rose

Cassandra-Doctor runs a hand down his body, admiring “Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy.” He raises his eyebrows at Rose.

“You've thought so too. I've been inside your head...” I look at Rose as she sheepishly blushes and looks down, because it’s true.

Cassandra-Doctor slinks closer, almost trying to be sexy “You've been looking... you like it.” He drawls, tongue lolling eyes wide as he comes creepily close to Rose.

The zombie people suddenly burst through the doors making us jump.

“What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor... What the hell would he do?!” Cassandra-Doctor screams at Rose.

Rose looks around “Ladder... we've gotta get up!” she cries spotting the ladder. Cassandra-Doctor shoves Rose roughly out of the way to get to the ladder first.

“Out of the way, Blondie!” she cries.

I suddenly remember that in my vision, Rose was last in line. If I could just get her to the ladder before me, she’ll live. The zombies come even closer.

“Wolfe, hurry!” cries Rose, waiting for me

“You first!” I yell, running to her

“No!” She says, pausing

“Go!” I cry, and she starts up the ladder to my relief. I barely make it up after her before a infected hand slams on the bar where my foot last was. We continue scrambling, further and further upwards.

“If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something.” Cries Rose

“Yap yap yap... God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone City.” Sighs Cassandra-Doctor

“We're gonna die if...” starts Rose

I scream as I look down and Matron Casp grab my ankle.

“Get off!” I yell, panicking as I shake my foot, unable to move from the growing cloud of zombies behind us.

“All our good work! All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood... you have destroyed everything!” Matron Casp cries

“Go and play with a ball of string.” Dismisses Cassandra as she continues up the ladder. Rose doesn’t move.

“Everywhere... disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!” cries the Matron

A diseased hand grabs Matron Casp's ankle. She wails in pain and breaks out into boils. She falls down the lift shaft, wailing. After watching her fall, the zombie people start to climb the ladder again.

“Move!” Rose cries and I start up the ladder. Cassandra-Doctor whimpers and hastily starts to climb the ladder again.

The PA system goes off “Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles.”

We get to the top of the ladder and find the lift doors are sealed.

“Now what do we do?” wails Cassandra-Doctor

“Use the sonic screwdriver.” Orders Rose

Cassandra-Doctor takes it out of his pocket between his thumb and forefinger with his nose wrinkled. “You mean this thing?” she checks

“Yes, I mean that thing.” cries Rose

“Well, I don't know how... that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts!” 

“Cassandra, go back into me... the Doctor can open it. Do it!”

“Hold on tight.” Order Cassandra-Doctor as she leaps back into Rose. “Oh... oh, chavtastic again. Open it!”

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at her “Not 'til you get out of her.”

“We need the Doctor.” Cries Cassandra-Rose

“I order you to leave her!” Shouts The Doctor

Cassandra leaps back into the Doctor.

“No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout.” Cassandra says from inside the Doctor

“Cassandra, get out of him!” Orders Rose

“But I can't go into you, he simply refuses... he's so rude!”

“I don't care. Just do something.” Answers Rose

“Oh, I am so gonna regret this...” Cassandra leaps from the Doctor's body into a mine. My mind clouds and I fight the new mind in my head. My whole being aches from being compressed by Cassandra

“Oh, sweet Lord... I look disgusting.” Cassandra wails through my mouth.

The Doctor opens the lift doors and holds out a hand to Rose.

“Nice to have you back.” He grins

“No you don't!” Cassandra cries, leaping up the ladder and landing beside them in my body. She leaps back into Rose, who is crouched on the floor, and my head is free again. I stumble with vertigo.

The Doctor seals off the door, which blocks the infected zombies

“That was your last warning, Cassandra!” The Doctor holds out a hand, which Cassandra-Rose takes. He pulls her to her feet. The diseased people bang on the lift doors. The Doctor, Cassandra-Rose and I walk off, through a door, which leads back onto Ward 26. Frau Clovis brandishes a chair at us menacingly, roaring like a wild animal.

“We're safe! We're safe! We're safe. We're clean! We're clean! Look, look...” Cries The Doctor

“Show me your skin.” She orders

We all present our arms for inspection

“Look! Clean. Look... if we'd been touched, we'd be dead.” The Doctor continues

Frau Clovis nods and puts the chair down.

“So, how's it going up here? What's the status?” asks the Doctor

“There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine.” Answers Frau Clovis as she fiddles with a small device she is holding. “If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad.” 

“You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine.” Argues the Doctor

“I am not dying in here.” She responds

“We can't let a single particle of disease get out... there is ten million people in that city, they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off!”

“Not if it gets me out.” She replies, stubborn

“All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose. Wolfe. Novice Hame. Everyone! Excuse me your grace... get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!” We all gather the solutions. The Doctor ties a rope around his body and Cassandra-Rose attaches the solutions to it so they hang off him.

“How's that? Will that do?” Demands the Doctor

“I don't know! Will it do for what?” I cry as The Doctor opens the doors to the lift with his sonic screwdriver.

“The lifts aren't working.” Argues Cassandra-Rose

The Doctor peers down the shaft.

“Not moving. Different thing.” He steps right back, ready for a running jump. “Here we go.” He sticks the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

“But you're not going to...” starts Cassandra-Rose

He jumps into the middle of the shaft and clings onto the rope.

“What do you think you're doing?!” I cry

“I'm going down!” He fixes up the wench with his sonic screwdriver. Cassandra-Rose looks away, exasperated.

“Come on!”

“Not in a million years.” Snorts Cassandra-Rose

“I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive... Why don't you live a little?”

“I’ll go!” I cry, grabbing the rope and hanging on with him.

More zombies emerge from the quarantine.

“Seal the door!”

“Oh, hell.” Groans Cassandra-Rose, jumping down, and clinging to The Doctor’s back the way I usually do.

“You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you.” Grunts Cassandra-Rose

“Doctor!” I cry, climbing down the rope, swinging around and clinging to his neck, my legs wrapped the opposite way around his back.

“Going down!” cries the Doctor, and we whizz down the shaft, screaming. We straighten ourselves out when we reach the bottom.

“Well, that's one way to lose weight.” Groans Cassandra-Rose

“Now, listen... when I say so, take hold of that lever.” Starts The Doctor

“There's still a quarantine down there, we can't...” protests Cassandra-Rose

“Hold that lever!” he shouts.

Cassandra-Rose backs down.

“Wolfe, you help her. I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself.”

He rips the tops of the packets of each solution with his teeth and skirts them into the clear container where the disinfectant for the lift should go.

“Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. He opens a trapdoor in the top of the lift. “Hold onto it with everything you've got.”

“What about you?” I ask him, worried

“I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in!” He yells with a grin before he drops down into the lift.


	4. Chapter 4

“I'm in here, come on!” his voice comes to us, and through the glass we can see the huge amount of infected people rush towards him

“Don't tell them!” shrieks Cassandra-Rose

“Pull that lever!” cries the Doctor

Cassandra-Rose and I pull with all our might.

The infected people stagger towards the lift.

“Come and get me, come on! I'm in here, come on!” He cries and they reach out to him.

One reaches up and for Rose’s ankle, just as I saw in the dream

“No!” I screech, throwing myself in front of the hand so it grabs onto my wrist.

“No!” screams The Doctor as he sees me and pain rockets through my body as the disease spreads. He grabs me and pulls me down into the lift floor in front of him.

“Commence stage one... disinfection.” The PA sounds

The solution the Doctor concocted showers into the lift, soaking him and all the infected people near him. More of the infected stumble into the shower and are also soaked with the medicine. I gasp as I am soaked with the cure.

“All they wanna do is pass it on. Pass it on!” cries the Doctor, joyously

“Pass on what? Pass on what?!” cries Cassandra-Rose

“Pass it on!”

The infected people touch each other, and pass on their good health. The boils begin to disappear. The Doctor grins manically. He leans down and brushes my soaked hair from my face. When he sees no boils, he smiles

“You alright?”   
“Never better.” I gasp back and he straightens up again, before helping Cassandra-Rose down into the lift.

“What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?” demands Cassandra-Rose

“No. That's your way of doing things.” He walks into their midst. “I'm the Doctor and I cured them.”

The new humans look around at their surroundings, slightly child-like. A woman comes up to the Doctor and hugs him.

“That's right! Hey, hey! There we go, sweetheart! Ay? Look at him...” He ushers her off to sit with someone. “Go on, that's it! That's it! It's a new sub-species, Cassandra!” He takes a man by the shoulders and looks at him. “A brand-new form of life! New Humans! Look at them, look!” He bends down to look at them with a huge smile on his face. “Grown by cats... kept in the dark, fed by tubes... but completely, completely alive!” He points at Cassandra-Rose “You can't deny them, because you helped create them.”

Cassandra-Rose rolls her eyes.

“The human race just keeps on going. Keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!”

A loudspeaker goes off “This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles!” 

The hospital is swarming with police officers when the Doctor, still wet and in shirtsleeves, Cassandra-Rose, and I emerge back onto the ward. The PA goes off again “All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat... immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care.” Novice Hame is lead away by a police officer. She catches the Doctor's eye. He does not smile.

“All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD.” Continues the PA

“Face of Boe!” cries The Doctor. He dashes off again. Cassandra-Rose rolls her eyes before following. I follow closely behind her.

The Doctor approaches the Face of Boe who looks very much alive and well.

“You were supposed to be dying.” Smiles the Doctor

“There are better things to do today. Dying can wait.” He says, telepathically

“Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face.” Snorts Cassandra-Rose

“Shh!” I snap at her

“I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew.” Continues the Face of Boe

The Doctor kneels beside the glass case of The Face of Boe

“There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old.”

“There are? That would be impossible.” Chuckles the Face of Boe

“Wouldn't it just? I got the impression... there was something you wanted to tell me...” The Doctor trails off

“A great secret.” Answers the face of Boe, impassively

“So the legend says.” Grins The Doctor

“It can wait.” The face of Boe answers

“Oh, does it have to?” whines The Doctor

“We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time... for the last time... and the truth shall be told. Until that day...” He teleports himself away.

“That is enigmatic. That... that is... that is textbook enigmatic.” Nods the Doctor, impressed.

He nods to himself, and then stands to face at Cassandra-Rose, who has been examining her nails, completely disinterested in the proceedings.

“And now for you.” The Doctor says, Darkly

“But... everything's happy. Everything's fine... can't you just leave me? “You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra.” He says, calmly

“I don't want to die!” She starts to cry

“No one does.”

“Help me!”

“I can't.” Sighs the Doctor

Chip appears, making Cassandra-Rose gasp.

“Mistress!” Shrieks Chip, rushing to her

“Ah! You're alive!” Cassandra-Rose, says gratefully

“I kept myself safe for you, mistress.”

“A body... and not just that, a volunteer...” She mutters

“Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own.” The Doctor says, warningly

“But I worship the mistress! I welcome her.”

“You can't, Cassandra, you...” The Doctor starts again but Cassandra-Rose ignores him and leaps into Chip's body. Rose falls forward with a gasp, and the Doctor lunges to catch her.

“Oh! You all right?” he asks her

Rose pauses and loses her balance again.

“Whoa! Okay?” asks The Doctor as I hurry to them

“Yeah...” Rose finally get her bearings and gathers herself together and finds herself staring right at the Doctor. She smiles.

“Hello!” she grins at the Doctor

“Hello. Welcome back.” He grins down at her

Rose gazes up at him, smiling, both lost in their own little world.

“Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle.” Moans Cassandra-Chip

I hurry over to Rose and give her a hug while The Doctor argues with Cassandra

“You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the City. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done.” The Doctor says fiercely

“Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat.” Sighs Cassandra-Chip, dramatically

The Doctor and Rose glance at each other.

“But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last...” Cassandra-Chip’s legs give way. Rose, the Doctor, and I lunge forward to support him.

“You all right?” I ask, worried

“I'm fine.” She pauses. “I'm dying. But that's fine.”

“I can take you to the City.” Offers The Doctor

“No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die.”

Rose looks rather upset, and tears come to my eyes.

“And that's good.” Cassandra-Chip swallows

The Doctor and Rose help her to her feet.

“Come on. There's one last thing I can do.” Murmurs the Doctor as they lead him away, with me following behind.

We leave the Tardis and I am surprised to see we’re in a large party area. The Doctor steps out of the doors, followed by Cassandra-Chip and Rose. Cassandra, as a proper human being is laughing and talking, the life and soul of the party. Cassandra-Chip turns to the Doctor.

“Thank you.” She whispers

“Just go. And don't look back.” The doctor responds, gently

“Good luck.” Rose says, softly

Cassandra-Chip walks into the midst of the party, up to Cassandra. He's smiling, watching her.

“…And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. A bientôt!” She walks away from the group of people she was talking to and Cassandra-Chip approaches her.

“Excuse me... Lady Cassandra...” says Cassandra-Chip.

“I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now... I'm fine, thank you.” She turns away.

“No... I just wanted to say... you look beautiful.”

Cassandra looks at him. “Well. That's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much.” She smiles slightly

“I mean it.” Chip’s body steps forward and looks straight into her eyes. “You look... so beautiful.” Cassandra stares at him, so touched.

“Thank you.” Whispers Cassandra

Chip's eyelids flutter closed and he keels over.

“Oh, my Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help!” Cries Cassandra as she gathers him into her arms. “Call a medic or something, quickly!”

“Who is he?” asks a woman from the crowd

“I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart... it's all right...” Cassandra says to Chip’s dying body.

Rose looks close to tears, and the Doctor is watching solemnly. Tears pour down my face.

Cassandra gently rocks him, murmuring “There you are... there you are, I've got you... it'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing... “

The Doctor, Rose and I walk slowly back to the Tardis. The Doctor pauses for one last look before following Rose and I through the doors.

I try to hurry away from them as I enter, wanting to avoid having them see the tears, which are covering my shirtfront now. A warm hand on my shoulder stops me.

I turn, looking down at the familiar white converse which The Doctor wears.

“Come here.” He whispers, softly as he kneels in front of me.

I let out a sob as I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He wraps his arms around my back, pressing soft kiss to the top of my head. Slowly I feel Rose wrap her arms around me from behind and I feel her tears on my back as well.

After a little while, I’ve stopped crying and Rose, The Doctor and I finally broke up our hug. Rose went to shower in another room but The Doctor insisted he take me to the med bay because I had been touched.

“Why did you do that?” He asks softly as he takes some of my blood for the Tardis to measure.

“Do what?” I ask back

“Jump in front of Rose. You knew it was coming before the hand appeared. You were already there.”  
“I saw it.” I explain “In a flash forward.”

“The hand touched Rose didn’t it?” he says, just as softly, as he begins to wrap my wrist, wounded from the rope Cassandra tied me with.

“Yes. But in the dream she died.” I say back.

He stiffens slightly “You could have died.”

“I know.” I answer, easily.

“Wolfe, look at me.” He says and I slowly meet his intense brown gaze

“Next time you see a vision like that, tell me. Don’t sacrifice yourself, okay?”

“Yes, Doctor.”

“Alright. It looks like everything is fine, so let’s get you to bed.”

He scoops my up, so my head is on his shoulder, and carries me towards my bedroom.

I shut my eyes, already drifting to sleep in his safe, warm embrace.

“Doctor.” I hear Rose’s soft whisper

“Yes?” He whispers back

“I know this morning was…weird and I’m sorry we never talked about it, I just wanted to say thank you for keeping me company last night.”

“No problem Rose, anytime.” he answers

“Do you want help tucking her in?” Offers Rose.

“If you want.” Answers The Doctor and I hear Rose’s footsteps follow his as they make their way to my room.

Rose opens the covers while The Doctor lays me down in the bed. The Doctor lifts up the covers and tucks them in around my sides just like he did last night.

“It’s amazing how quickly she seems like she belongs here.” Sighs Rose.

“That’s how quickly you fit in, you know.” Chuckles The Doctor “I knew you’d be amazing to travel with as soon as I took your hand and told you “Run”.”

“Really?” Rose grins

“Definitely.” Answers The Doctor.

Then, I feel Rose’s soft kiss on my forehead.

  
“Goodnight Wolfe.” She whispers, and she and The Doctor leave.

I drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops, I forgot to post on Monday, so here is a double-chapter day for all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I am up later than usual, tired from yesterday’s adventure. I don’t bother to dress, and I hurry from my bedroom in my pajamas to find myself some breakfast.

“Morning!” I say, cheerily as I enter the main console room

“Hello, Wolfe!” smiles The Doctor “You hungry?”

He offers me a plate of mini muffins.

“Are they all banana? I ask as I select two

“Of course!” He snorts “What other kind are there?”

I laugh as I bite into the muffin

“What are you working on?” I ask him

He is bent over the console, sonic screwdriver in hand, muttering as he tries to get something to work.

“Trying to fix the screen” he sighs “Rose tried to use it a few weeks ago and ever since then the monitor has been broken, and since I had a few minutes because I woke up early I figured I would fix it.”

“Can I help?” I ask

“Sure.” He smiles

I lean over the console, so we’re shoulder to shoulder.

“See the blue wire?” He asks, and I catch sight of a robin egg blue wire.

“Yep.”

“Pull it towards you and cut it with these.” He says, handing me a small pair of wire cutters.

I do as he says, now holding the two halves of the wire.

“Alright, now jump start it by attaching both ends to my two cut ends.” He orders, and he presses his two gold wires to my blue wires. Immediately, the screen comes on the monitor.

“Brilliant!” the Doctor and I cry at the same time.

Then we burst out laughing. He helps me to my feet and we l look at the monitor, which is playing “Beauty and The Beast.” I laugh even harder.

“That’s what Rose was trying to watch?”

“We like Disney.” Shrugs the Doctor. “Oh, remind me for her birthday to take her to Disney…”

“Alright” I smile. “When is her birthday, by the way?”

“27th, April 1987!” Chirps the Doctor immediately “She’ll be 21 in a few months…technically. Well, actually now that I think about it, she travelled with me for about a month before we stopped off back home and I meant to bring her around 12 hours later but the Tardis overshot a bit and we ended up back 12 _months_ later, which would make her 21, though in Tardis time she’s only 20 or so. That’s the thing about the Tardis—age is always bound to be a bit confusing.” Shrugs the Doctor

“Good thing I don’t know my birthday, then.” I give him a half smile

“You don’t know your birthday?”  
“No. No one really knows because I wasn’t raised by my parents I was found on a random Dutch beach.”

“Ah.” He nods before looking at a Tardis console “We’re almost there. You should go get ready. Think 1979.” He suggests, wriggling his eyebrows in excitement.

I run off to my room, and quickly change into some ’79 clothes the Tardis has suggested. It’s a beautiful, pink polyester flowy dress, with a ballerina skirt, and a tight top, with a matching belt, sitting low on the hips. A matching pair of pale pink, Mary Jane’s are on my feet. I giggle as I brush through my hair, tying it up in my usual ponytail. I also find a pale pink ribbon, and tie it into my hair.

Turning to head back to the console room, I freeze as images of a large, black wolf-man howls, a woman with silvery hair stands firm, a diamond the size of a fist appears. I see A monk grab Rose from behind hauling her off as she wails, muffled behind his gloved hand. I see mistletoe. I see the wolf getting closer, and closer and closer, its jaws gaping at Rose, when it snatches her and rips her clean in half as she shrieks in pain and horror before it delivers the kill, her blood coating everything my shirt, my face, my-

“Wolfe?” A knock comes at my door, jolting me from the images, as The Doctor’s voice comes through.

“I’m ready!” I call, hurrying to the door and opening it.

“Oh, you look lovely. Very 70’s.” he compliments, looking me up and down.

I giggle “Thank you!”

“Oh! By the way I want to show you and Rose something” He grins pulling out a CD, taking my hand and rushing us to the console room. Just as we arrive, we catch sight of Rose while she finishes zipping her bag up and shoves it out of the way. She stands, showing the Doctor and I what she is wearing.

She’s in jean overalls, which ends in a skirt, very high above the knee. She has a pink shirt on underneath, and a wide grin.

“What do you think of this? Will it do?” She asks, spinning to show us. 

“In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag.” He chuckles “Hold on, listen to this.” He bungs the CD in the player and a very loud, old rock song blasts

The Doctor starts wandering around the console. “Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979.” He crows

“You're a Punk!” Laughs Rose

The Doctor starts to sing with the song “It's good to be a lunatic...” 

“That's what you are. A big old Punk with a bit of Rockabillly thrown in!” she laughs again

“Would you like to see him?” he offers, and I gasp with joy

“How'd you mean? In concert?” Rose asks, surprised

“What else is a Tardis for?” he laughs

We laugh with him and start dancing to the music around the console.

“I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar... the first anti-gravity Olympics... Caesar crossing the Rubicon... or... Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?” he offers

“Sheffield it is!” I cry

“Hold on tight.” He pulls a lever and we lurch forward as the Tardis shudders and spins through the Vortex. The Doctor whacks the console with a hammer to the beat of the music, shouting.

“Stop!” cries Rose as we laugh aloud.

The movement stops and we all fall on the floor, laughing our heads off. “1979. Hell of a year!” he cries, standing. He pulls Rose and I to our feet and we bound towards the doors.

“As China invades Vietnam... The Muppet Movie! Love that film. Margaret Thatcher... urgh... Skylab falls to Earth... with a little help from me... nearly took off my thumb. “He grabs his jacket and we all rush out of the Tardis, The Doctor first, Rose second and me bringing up the rear. “I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to...” He falters as we notice that Scottish soldiers on all sides surround us. Their guns raised. He puts his hands up and Rose and I follow suit. “... my thumb.” Finishes the Doctor looking nervous.

The guns click ominously.

“1879. Same difference.” He whispers to us, with realization.

“You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of these girls.” Says a man, looking down his nose at us.

Rose looks down at herself, and so do I, in confusion.

“Are we in Scotland?” The Doctor asks, in a startlingly good Scottish accent.

“How can you be ignorant of that?” Scoffs the man again

“Oh, I'm... I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this... these wee naked children over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya... timorous beasties?” He asks us, still talking in a Scottish accent.

“Ooch, aye! I've been oot and aboot.” Rose starts, in such a terrible Scottish accent, that I have to bit the inside of my mouth to keep from howling with laughter.

“No, don't do that.” Mutter The Doctor, looking slightly horrified

“Hoots mon!” Responds Rose, and I giggle, unable to help myself.

“No, really don't. Really.” Hisses The Doctor, desperately

“Will you identify yourself, sir?” the man demands

“I’m Doctor James McCrimmon. From the... Township of …Balamory. Eh... I have my credentials, if I may...” The Doctor gestures towards his pocket, and the Captain nods permission. They both lower their hands whilst he fumbles in his pocket and produces the psychic paper. He shows it to them. “…As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself.”

A woman’s voice from the carriage behind them speaks “Let them approach.”

The man looks at us suspiciously “I don't think that's wise, ma'am.” He responds

“Let them approach.” She repeats.

The Doctor gestures towards the carriage, and the Captain has no choice but to let us approach.

“You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference.” He says, sternly

The Doctor does an 'aye aye, Captain' sort of signal, and he, Rose, and I approach the carriage. One of the footmen opens the door to reveal a beautiful, empress-like woman, who matches my visions.

“Rose, Wolfe... might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith.”

“Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies... for being so naked.” Curtsies Rose

I quickly follow suit “Wolfe, Ma’am, and please pardon my nakedness as well.”

“I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor... show me these credentials.” Says Queen Victoria

The Doctor obligingly hands the psychic paper over, and the Queen studies it for a moment.

“Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector.” She states

“Does it? Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um.. then let me ask... Why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?” Stutters the Doctor

“A tree on the line.” She answers

“An accident?” questions the Doctor

“I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned.” She replies, calmly

“An assassination attempt?” questions the Doctor

“What, seriously?” asks Rose “There's people out to kill you?”

“I’m quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun.” She responds, nonchalantly.

The Captain comes over, on his horse.

“Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow.” He reports to her Majesty.

“This Doctor and his... timorous beasties will come with us.” She answers

“Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall.” He nods

“Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!” She settles back inside the carriage.

Rose grins at the Doctor and we go on our way. Rose, the Doctor and I walk behind the carriage, though The Doctor is giving me a piggy back ride so I can keep up.

“It's funny though, 'cos you say "assassination" and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her.” Comments Rose

“1879... she's had... ooh... six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: we just met Queen Victoria!” He whispers, giddily

“I know!” Replies Rose in the same attitude.

“What a laugh!” Giggle The Doctor

“She was just sitting there!” I gasp, caught up in all of the excitement

“Like a stamp.” He chuckles

“I want her to say: "We are not amused". I bet you five quid I can make her say it.” Rose bets

“Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time.” Replies the Doctor

“…Ten quid?” Rose cheekily replies

“Done.” He answers, and I laugh

We walk for maybe an hour more before the carriage and procession enter a large mansion’s front yard.

One of the footmen opens the door of the carriage and helps Queen Victoria down. Sir Robert emerges from a doorway and approaches her, the Pope I saw attack Rose is behind him. I immediately narrow my eyes and mistrust him.   
“Your Majesty.” Cries Sir Robert, as he bows.

“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” Politely responds the Queen

“She's... indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her, the kitchens are barely stocked... I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on.” He suggests, and the hair on the back of my neck rises uneasily. The Doctor senses it too, and he cocks his head to one side, watching the man, recognizing that Sir Robert would rather the Queen stayed away.

“Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is... charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?” The Queen replies, cheerily and my stomach flips at the name.

Sir Robert is evidently reluctant, but the Queen does not notice.

“And please excuse the naked girls” she adds

“Sorry.” Rose and I mutter

“They’re feral children. I bought them for sixpence in old London Town. It was them or the Elephant Man, so...” The Doctor chuckles. I poke him indignantly in the back of the neck.

“Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused.” Drawls Rose as she looks pointedly at Queen Victoria. “What do you think, Ma'am?”

“It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?” she dismisses Rose.

Sir Robert nods and they begin to make their way into the house.

“So close.” Rose hisses to The Doctor and I

“Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property. Hurry up.” Orders the Captain

“Yes, sir.” They reply together. One of the soldiers takes a small wooden box from the carriage and carries it carefully to the house.

“What's in there, then?” asks The Doctor, intrigued.

“Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir.” Snarls The Captain.

The Doctor pulls a face to Rose.

“The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions.” The Captain orders the rest of the soldiers.

“You heard the orders. Positions, sir.” Yells a soldier

The Doctor nods towards the house and we follow the others.

We follow everyone through the house for a while, when finally, Sir Robert enters the Observatory, followed by the Queen, Rose, the Doctor, Father Angelo, two suspicious looking household staff, and I. There is what looks like an enormous telescope in the middle of the room

“This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour?” Queen Victoria asks

“All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession... he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself.” Answers Sir Robert

“I wish I'd met him, I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can I um...?” the Doctor gestures towards it.

“Help yourself.” Shrugs Sir Robert

The Doctor, who has put me down, Rose and I move forward to examine the telescope and the wheel next to it.

“What did he model it on?” Asks The Doctor

“I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little... shall we say, eccentric.” The Doctor gives a dopey laugh.

Sir Robert Continues “I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories.” I watch as he glances at the Queen, as if trying to drop a hint.

The Doctor takes no notice, peering through it. “It's a bit rubbish.”

Rose turns, grinning at him. “How many prisms has it got? Way too many! The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a... “he trials off before quietly asking Rose and I “am I being rude again?” “Yep.” We chorus

“But it's pretty! It's very... pretty.” The Doctor amends quickly

Rose pats him fondly on the arm.

“And the imagination of it should be applauded.” States Queen Victoria

“Mm! Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?” Rose starts. Queen Victoria stares at her. “You could easily... not be amused, or something...? No?” Rose tries, desperately and fails.

“This device surveys the infinite work of God.” The Queen states, firmly

The Doctor shakes his head at Rose with a vague smile on his face. “What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales.” She Continues

“Stars and magic. I like him more and more.” Mutters The Doctor. He wanders around the telescope to examine it some more.

“Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg.”

“That's Bavaria.” The Doctor hisses to Rose and I

“When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported.” The Queen tells Sir Robert

“So, what's this wolf, then?” I ask, curious

“It's just a story.” Brushes off Sir Robert

“Then tell it.” Asks The Doctor

Sir Robert glances around at the Father very uncomfortably.

“It's said that...” Starts Sir Robert, when the father interrupts

“Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark.”

“Of course. Yes, of course.” Mutters Sir Robert

“And then supper. And... could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler, and her young friend? I'm tired of nakedness.” Sighs The Queen

“It's not amusing, is it?” Asks Rose

Queen Victoria glances around at her and decides to ignore this comment and turns back to Sir Robert. The Doctor mutters something to Rose who pokes him in the chest.

“Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all... there is a full moon tonight.” Grins The Queen

“So there is, Ma'am.” Answers Sir Robert. He bows, and the Queen leaves the room followed by the others.

“Come with me, and I’ll see if I can find you two some clothes.” Offers Sir Robert, leading Rose and I from The Doctor down a different set of hallways.

He opens a small door. “Here you are. I hope you find something suitable.” We step inside, and he shuts the door to offer us some privacy.

“Here Wolfe, lets get you some clothes first.” Grins Rose, as we look around the room. Soon, we find a small, very elegant pale purple very time-period looking gown.

With some difficulty, we tug it over my head, and I gaze at myself in the mirror, with distaste.

“I look ridiculous.” I pout, annoyed.

“You look fantastic.” Laughs Rose “Very beautiful.”

“Thank you.” I smile back, halfheartedly. It is very bushy and difficult to maneuver in.

Rose goes to one of the wardrobes and opens the door, finding a brown dress which she holds up to herself in the mirror. She almost immediately puts it back. Rose holds a frilly blouse up to herself.

“No!” she groans and we laugh, before she puts it back in the wardrobe.

Rose holds a pretty blue dress up to herself and twirls around a bit.

“That one’s pretty Rose!” I offer, grinning

“I think so too!” Rose places the dress down on the bed, crosses the room and opens another wardrobe door. She screams.

I rush over to see a young maid crouched inside, breathing heavily with fear.

“Oh!” Gasps Rose, collecting herself “are you alright?”

“Yes, Miss” answers the maid.

Rose offers her hand to the woman, helping her to her feet and leading her to the bed.

We sit on either side of her, calmly.

“They came through the house. The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady…” she trails off, shuddering

Rose squeezes her hand comfortingly.

“Listen... I've got a friend, he's called the Doctor, he'll know what to do. You've gotta come with me.”

“Oh, but I can't, Miss.” she responds, quickly

“What's your name?” I ask

“Flora” she answers, softly

“Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs; soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on.” Rose takes Flora’s hand, all thoughts of the dress abandoned as Rose opens the door and Rose peers cautiously out. Seeing that the coast is clear, takes my hand and leads us down the corridor. Just around the corner lies one of the unconscious guards.

:Oh, Miss. I did warn you!” Flora whispers in horror.

Rose kneels and feels for a pulse.

“He's not dead... I don't think, he must be drugged or something.” She says, frowning

Flora is grabbed from behind by the Father and his hand stifles a scream. Rose shoves me out of the way, into hiding in a dark corner as she is also grabbed and dragged away. One of the Monks drags the guard away. The Father steps over his body and goes through a door into the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and I'm sorry. Schoolwork got too much again but I have finally got a rhythm together and should be better about posting. I will now up the chapters to 4 a week to make up for the few I missed. Sorry again!
> 
> Thank you for your patience!  
> ~TempestWolfe


	6. Chapter 6

I cautiously follow him, peering into the cracked door.

“Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her.” He says, stiffly.

“Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham.” I hear the Doctor’s happy voice

“The feral child could probably eat it raw.” Jokes the Queen

“Very wise, Ma'am! Very witty!” laughs the Captain’s voice

“Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited... I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury.” The Queen says, with dignity

“Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am.” The Captain’s meek voice apologizes.

“Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come, Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares.” Calls The Doctor.

“Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction.” Adds the queen

“You must miss him.” The Doctor notes, a touch of sadness in his voice

“Very much.” She answers, thoughtfully, before her voice brightens again “Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the... hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place... it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait.” The Queen explains “Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters!” She cries. I hurry down the hall the way the men took Rose and follow the echoes of voices until I reach a door that leads to the stable out back. I peek through the keyhole. There is a shadowy figure in a cage on one end and on the other, a mistress-looking lady and many maids are huddled, chained together, along with Rose.

“Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us.” Whispers the woman

“But... he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us.” Rose’s confused voice whispers back.

“He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal.” The woman hisses, and the creature raises his head slowly and opens his eyes...which are completely black. Lady Isobel and her household staff whimper, and Rose stares, before slowly getting to her feet.

“Don't, child.” Urges the woman, but Rose ignores her. She edges slowly towards the wolf, chains rattling slightly. When she's as close as the chains will allow her, she kneels.   
“Who are you?” she asks, kindly

“Don't enrage him.” Whispers a more masculine voice, most likely a guard from out of my range of vision.

“Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?” she questions

“Ohhh... intelligence...” the creature hisses with a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

“Where were you born?” asks Rose

“This body... ten miles away... a weakling, heartsick boy. Stolen away at night by the brethren from my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart.” The voice sounds pleased with itself.

“All right... so the body's human... but what about you? The thing inside? “So far from home.” It mutters

“If you wanna get back home, we can help.”

“Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose.” The beast responds,

“How would you do that?:” Questions Rose

“I would migrate to the Holy Monarch.” It says, matter of factly

“You mean Queen Victoria?” gasps Rose

“With one bite, I would pass into her blood. And then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf! So many questions...” He suddenly lunges forward, making the prisoners, including Rose and I, jump and gasp.

“Look! Inside your eyes! You've seen it too!” It growls

“Seen what?” demands Rose

“The Wolf! There is something of the Wolf about you!” It answers, and I freeze.

Rose stares at him, breathing heavily.

“I don't know what you mean.” Rose answers, weakly

“You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon.” It snarls

I glance up at the sky through a window to my left and see the full moon rising. Through the window, I can also see dark shapes moving towards the main barn doors. The men throw open the doors, and the moonlight floods in, over the creature’s cage. He presses his face against the bars with a blissful smile.

“Moonlight...” he snarls

The prisoners shift around uncomfortably, and then the creature sheds his cloak. A wind blows through the cellar. The creature grasps the bars of the cage.

“All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull!” orders Rose as she pulls on the chain. “Come on! With me! Pull!”

There are growling sounds emitting from the cage, and Lady Isobel is just staring at it in horror.

“I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship! Now come on, pull!” orders Rose, and I fight a strong feeling of pride.

They all stand and help Rose pull on the chain, trying to free it from the wall.

I watch in terror as the creature is slowly transforming into a wolf. He screams in pain as his skin bulges horribly. His screams turn into growls as he begins to look more and more like a wolf.

“.... three... Pull!” cries Rose and they all tug on the chain, desperately trying to free themselves. The transformation is all but complete.

“One... two... three... pull!” Yells Rose again.

The werewolf's transformation is complete. It growls and flexes its claws as the prisoners scream.

Footsteps echo behind me and I back away from the door, terrified only to see the Doctor round the corner, Sir Robert immediately behind him

“Wolfe! Is Rose—” starts the Doctor when Rose’s yell echoes through the room again

“One, two, three, pull!”

“Hurry!” I urge as The Doctor kicks down the door I was hiding by and bursts into the stable

“Where the hell have you been?” demands Rose

The Doctor turns and stares at the werewolf with wide-eyed awe as it grabs hold of the bars of the cage.

“Oh, that's beautiful!” he gasps

“Get out!” cries Sir Robert

The wolf begins the bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off. The household staff are all clamoring to get out of the room, rushing past me. The Doctor suddenly remembers the urgency of the situation and turns back to them. “Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!” He cries, shoeing them out towards me.

“Doctor!” I cry, hurrying out of my hiding place, but all of my skirts of the dress are tripping me up.

“Come on...” Rose yells

The werewolf stands tall, free of the cage. He throws the top of it across the room, narrowly missing the Doctor who finally stops staring and makes a run for it. He slams the door behind him and locks it with his sonic screwdriver. The wolf stretches up and howls at the moon.

The Doctor scoops me awkwardly in his arms as we follow everyone into the hall of the house. The Steward hands guns to all the men.

“Arms... and your strife... ready everyone?” asks Sir Robert, before turning to his wife.

“Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen.”

Lady Isobel approaches her husband “I can't leave you. What will you do?” she begs

“I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go.” He says

“and take the young girl with you.” He indicates to me

“No!” I cry, clinging to the Doctor. “I can be of some help!”

“So be it.” He says.

Lady Isobel kisses him and then gathers her maids.

“All of you at my side, come on!” She pulls them through to the kitchen. The Doctor puts me down before using the sonic screwdriver to relieve Rose of the handcuffs.

“It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?” He frantically asks Rose

“The Queen, the Crown, the throne... you name it.” I respond to him

There is a thumping sound from the direction of the cellar and we all look around. The Doctor ventures out into the corridor to investigate, and I follow, peeking behind him. The wolf has managed to knock down the door and is stood at the other end of the corridor. He and the Doctor stare at one another for a few moments before the werewolf growls and the Doctor runs back into the room. He scoops me onto his back, grabs Rose's hand and pulls her behind the line of men with guns poised and ready.

“Fire!” someone cries

They shoot at the wolf, who stumbles back a few steps.

“Fire!”

I see Rose flinch as they fire again.

After a few more rounds, there is no sign of the wolf

“All right, you men, we should retreat upstairs, come with me.” Orders The Doctor

“I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault.” Responds the Steward

“I'm telling you, come upstairs!” orders The Doctor

“And I'm telling you, sir, that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall.” He strides across the room to look down the corridor, checking of the wolf. The Doctor watches him, looking extremely angry and concerned. Apparently seeing nothing, he strides back looking mildly triumphant. “Must've crawled away to die-“

He is lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and we hear him being devoured.

I shriek, burying my head in the Doctor’s back as I hear the grotesque sounds of ripping human flesh.

“There's nothing we can do!” The Doctor says as he grabs hold of Rose and pushes her from the room with him. Some of the firing squad stand frozen.

We hurry into a room. The Doctor slams the door behind them and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.

“Your Majesty! Your Majesty!” cries Sir Robert. As Queen Victoria comes down the stairs

“Sir Robert! What's happening?” She demands. The Doctor passes me over to Rose, and dashes off somewhere. “I heard such terrible noises.” The Queen continues

“Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of the Father? Is he still here?” asks Sir Robert

“Captain Reynolds disposed of him.” The Queen answers, brushing away the comment.

“The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty, you'll have to leg it out of a window.” Says the Doctor, coming back. He gestures through a door and Queen Victoria obliges with her head held high. Sir Robert, Rose and I follow and we find ourselves in another upstairs room.

“Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress.” Says Sir Robert

“A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh.

“Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?” The Doctor says impatiently

Sir Robert climbs onto the window sill and has to immediately dodge out of the way as he is shot at by the Monks standing outside. The Doctor stares out of the window, eyes wide. “I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside.” Says the Doctor

“Do they know who I am?” Scoffs Queen Victoria

“Yeah, that's why they want ya. The wolf's lined you up for a... a biting.” Answers Rose

“Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf.” Dismisses the Queen

The words are no sooner out of her mouth than a howling rings through the house. We spin around, alarmed, and leave the room hurriedly. We run into a hallway and the wolf is battering on the door.

“What do we do?” I ask, still clutching Rose’s back

“We... run!” cries The Doctor

“Is that it?!” demands Rose

“You got any silver bullets?” the Doctor demands

“Not on me, no!”

“There we are then, we run.” He answers” Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog.” He jogs on the spot to demonstrate. “Good for the health. Come on!” He grabs the Queen's hand and leads her from the room. They run as fast as they can up the staircase. Rose is slower because of my weight in her back. I look over my shoulder to see the wolf start bounding up the stairs after us. I leap off Rose’s back right at the moment the wolf is about to snap onto her leg, infecting her as I saw in my vision.

“No!” I scream, crashing down in front of the Wolf’s open jaws as Rose stumbles forward without my added weight.

“Wolfe!” she screams, but as she’s four steps above me, on the staircase, she can only watch.

I expel as much energy as I am willing at the wolf, the glare of the sun, which pulses through my being.

It howls with pain and turns tail, running off for a moment.

I groan. My nose starts to bleed heavily, and the world spins in circles. I reach up to touch my nose, my blood pouring down my face, all over my clothes and my hands.

“Rose! Hurry!” cries the Doctor, as I hear his footsteps stumble down the staircase. He catches sight of me, lying on the steps, Rose kneeling beside me, blood everywhere.

“What happened?” he demands, rushing down

“I don’t now, it was going to bite her but then there was this light, then it left and now she’s like this!” wails Rose.

“Wolfe? Wolfe, look at me” he says, waving his hand in front of my face. My eyes clear, but I am still too weak to do much.

“Doctor.” I mutter

“Come on.” He scoops me up, so my head is resting on his shoulder, blood dripping down his back. Over his shoulder I see the wolf bounding towards us.

“Wolf!” I whisper in his ear and now I know he can hear its heavy pawsteps behind us.

“Come on! Come on!” The Doctor encourages us, having reached the top of the stairs, we run through the corridors, the wolf close on our tails. Rose grabs The Queen’s hand and tugs her along, with Sir Robert bringing up the rear, rushing from where The Doctor must have left them when he went to find Rose and I. The Wolf is nearly upon us, ready to pounce when Captain Reynolds appears holding a gun. He shoots and the wolf reels backwards down the corridor. The Captain ducks behind the corridor, out of breath, and we join him.

“I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty.” Says The Captain, paying no notice to anyone but The Queen

“I have it. It's safe.” Answers the Queen

“Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown.” The Captain says, as he cocks his gun, looking around the corner for the Wolf

“Bullets can't stop it!” cries The Doctor

“They'll buy you time. Now, run!” The Captain answers, bravely

He positions himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready. Queen Victoria and Sir Robert have already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor, still carrying me, and finally by Rose who stares at Captain Reynolds in dismay for a few seconds. Sir Robert and Queen Victoria run into the library. Over the Doctor’s shoulder I see Rose stop outside the door and watch as Captain Reynolds shoots at the werewolf as it bounds down the corridor towards him, pounces upon him and then rips him apart. Rose is frozen in horror and cannot move. The Doctor lays me down gently on a table for a moment.

“Rose.” I whisper

The Doctor turns his head and catches sight of her, still in the hall.

“Rose!” He rushes out into the corridor, grabs her round the waist and pulls her into the room just in time to slam the door shut.

The wolf thuds against the doors, to no avail.

Sir Robert and Rose help the Doctor barricade the doors with chairs and bits of wood.

“Wait a minute, shh, shh, wait a minute...” says The Doctor.

The wolf howls into the silence.

“It's stopped.” He says, curious

He stands on the chair and presses his ear against the door.

“It's gone.” Announces The Doctor

Footsteps can be heard padding around the outside of the room.

“ Listen...” Rose whispers.

The Doctor climbs quietly down from the chair and there is dead silence in the library as we follow the wolf's progress around the room, absolutely terrified. The Queen is shaking violently.

“Is this the only door?” The Doctor asks Sir Robert, urgently

“Yes. No!” He dashes to the other door with the Doctor and they barricade it shut.

“Shh!” Rose silences them.

We look around uneasily as we hear the sounds the werewolf is making, and then it stops. Footsteps pad away into the distance.

“I don't understand. What's stopping it?” asks Rose

“Something inside this room.” Answers the Doctor

Sir Robert sits on one of the chairs barricading his door and puts his head in his hands.

I am feeling better, and manage to sit up, using my skirt to wipe off the drying blood on my face.

“What is it? Why can't it get in?” demands the Doctor

“I’ll tell you what, though...” Rose starts, with a twinkle in her eye

“What?” asks the Doctor

“Werewolf...!” grins Rose

“I know!” He cries

Rose half laughs and they throw their arms around each other. “You all right?” asks the Doctor to her

“I'm okay, yeah!”

“You, Wolfe?” asks The Doctor, looking over at me

“Yeah.” I answer, a smile spreading on my face.

Queen Victoria stares at them, eyes wide.

“I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I... thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?” Sir Robert cries

“Well, they were bald, athletic... your wife's away, I just thought you were happy.” Shrugs The Doctor

“I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now.” Rose says, attempting again

“Do you think this is funny?” The Queen asks her, angry

“No, Ma'am, I'm sorry.” Rose answers, meekly

“What, exactly, I pray someone please, what exactly is that creature?” Cries the Queen

“You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform.” Answers the Doctor, running his hand through his hair

“And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?” the Queen asks

The Doctor winces, having accidentally dropped his Scottish accent.

“Oh... right, sorry...” the Doctor quickly switched back to Scottish

“I'll not have it. No, sir, not you... not that thing... none of it. This is not my world.” She cries, sternly

The Doctor doesn’t argue but starts to inspect the room, running his hand along the door. He touches the woodwork. There is a carving of mistletoe on the door.

“Mistletoe... Sir Robert, did you father put that there?” The Doctor demands

“I don't know, I suppose...” answers sir Robert

“On the other door, too... a carving wouldn't be enough... I wonder...” mutters The Doctor to himself. He licks the woodwork. “Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe, it's been worked into the wood like a varnish! How clever was your dad? I love him!” cries The Doctor, before turning back to Rose “Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins.”

“And the wolf's allergic to it?” I ask

“Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things.” He cheers.

“Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon.” Sir Robert reminds us

“Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?” Scoffs The Doctor to him

“Being rude again.” Chastises Rose

“Good. I meant that one.” The Doctor answers, as he strides towards the bookshelves.

“You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world!” He cries as he puts his glasses on. “This room's the greatest arsenal we could have!” He pulls some books off the shelf and chucks some to Rose.

“Arm yourself.” He cries

Moments later, Rose, the Doctor, Sir Robert, and I are frantically flicking through the books, talking over one another.

“Biology, zoology... there might be something on wolves in here...” mutters Rose

“Hold on, what about this?” The Doctor says as he throws a book at Rose, who catches it easily

“... some form of explosive...” Mutters Sir Robert

“Hmm, that's the sort of thing.” Answers the Doctor “Ooh...”

He jumps down from the ladder, holding a book which he puts down on the table, beside me so I can see. “Look what your old dad found.” He calls to Sir Robert “Something fell to Earth.” On the open page there is an illustration of a rock falling to Earth from the sky. Rose Sir Robert gather around.   
“A spaceship?” questions Rose

“A shooting star.” Answers the Doctor before reading the page “In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit." He pauses

“That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery.” Sir Robert explains

“But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?” I ask

“Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host.” Suggests The Doctor

“But why does it want the throne?” asks Sir Robert

“That's what it wants. It said so, the... the Empire of the Wolf.” Answers Rose

“Imagine it... the Victorian Age accelerated... starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam... leaving history devastated in its wake...” The Doctor says, seriously

“Sir Robert!” cries Queen Victoria, and Sir Robert goes to her. “If I am to die here...” she starts

“Don't say that, your Majesty.” Begs Sir Robert

“I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself.” Continues the queen, unbothered. She opens her bag.

“Hardly the time to worry about your valuables.” Comments The Doctor

“Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this.”

And she takes an amazing, huge diamond from her bag and holds it in the palm of her hand. It’s the same diamond from my vision.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, yes... the greatest diamond in the world.” The Doctor, Rose, and I shuffle forward for a closer look.

“Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die.” She sighs

“Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I...?” The Doctor holds out his hand for the diamond. Queen Victoria gives it to him. He pushes his glasses down his nose to look at it closely. Rose prods it, eyes wide. I reach out my small hand and touch its silky smooth surface.

“That is so beautiful.” Murmurs The Doctor

“How much is that worth?” Asks Rose

“They say... the wages of the entire planet for a whole week.” Answers the Doctor

“Good job my Mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing.” Snorts Rose

“And she'd win.” Says The Doctor, with distaste. Rose laughs.

“Where is the wolf?” asks Sir Robert “I don't trust this silence.”

“Why do you travel with it?” The Doctor asks the Queen, still engrossed in the diamond

“My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting.” She answers

“Oh, but it's perfect.” I gasp

“My late husband never thought so.” shrugs the Queen

“Now, there's a fact, Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting.” Said The Doctor as he removed his glasses

“He always said... the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished.” Sighs the Queen

“Unfinished... oh, yes!” cries The Doctor with realization

He tosses the Koh-I-Noor back to Queen Victoria, who catches it.

“There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond, hold on, hold on...” the Doctor shouts, rushing about the room in angst, his hands ruffling his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out “All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if, this house, it's a trap for you, is that right, Ma'am?” He gasps

“Obviously.” Responds The Queen

“At least, that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?” He cries

“Explain yourself, Doctor.” Cries the Queen

“What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you... but for the wolf.” He cries, very pleased with himself

A fine sprinkling of plaster falls from the ceiling. We all look up, and the werewolf is walking over the glass dome above their heads, looking down at them and growling.  
“That wolf there...” starts The Doctor

The glass of the dome starts to crack, the Doctor and Rose throw down their books, The Doctor grabs me, and together with Queen Victoria run to the door.

“Out! Out! Out!” Yells The Doctor as the Werewolf crashes through, smashing the desk, the Doctor, Rose and Sir Robert destroy their barricade and run out into the corridor.

“Your Majesty!” yells Sir Robert

The Doctor takes one last look at the roaring wolf before slamming the doors closed.

We run down the corridor.   
“Gotta get to the observatory!” gasps The Doctor

We careen around a corner, the werewolf close behind. Rose turns around and is transfixed by the wolf, just as the wolf is on her.

“Rose!” I shout, as she screams and out of nowhere, Lady Isobel throws the pan of water onto the wolf. The werewolf yowls and I realize the water must have mistletoe in it as it bounds back down the corridor away from us.

“Good shot!” Compliments The Doctor.

It was mistletoe!” Cries Lady Isobel.

The Doctor hands me to Rose and follows the wolf a way down the corridor.

“Isobel!” sir Robert cries, before he and Isobel kiss as the Doctor makes sure the wolf has gone. “Get back downstairs.”

“Keep yourself safe.” She whispers. He nods and they kiss again.

“You go.” He whispers back.

Lady Isobel and the maids go past Sir Robert and make their way back to the kitchen.

“Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!” she commands

As they run off, Sir Robert stares after his wife, a look in his eyes that suggests he's wondering if he'll ever see her again.

“Come on!” urges the Doctor as he returns, and we set off at run again down the corridor.

“The observatory's this way!” calls Sir Robert

We reach the central staircase and hurry up it as fast as we can but the werewolf is recovering and soon returns to the chase. We finally arrive at the observatory, the Doctor in the lead, followed by Rose, me in Rose’s arms, Queen Victoria, and Sir Robert.

“No mistletoe on these doors, your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside, I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?” The Doctor says

“Just do your work and I'll defend it.” Says Sir Robert

“If we could bind them shut with rope or something!” mutters The Doctor

“I said I'd find you time, sir.” States, sir Robert, firmly

Rose, Queen Victoria and I stare at him, aghast.

“Now get inside.” Order Sir Robert

The Doctor looks at him for a second.

“Good man.” He says, and Sir Robert closes the door and the Doctor runs to the Queen.

“Your Majesty, the diamond.” He demands

“For what purpose?” the Queen demands right back

“The purpose it was designed for.” He yells, grinning manically. 

Queen Victoria hands over the diamond form her bag. The Doctor runs over to the mechanism for the telescope.

“Rose!” he calls, and Rose places me on the floor, in the against the wall so I can sit up, and she runs to the Doctor.

“Lift it! Come on!” he says as she and Doctor struggle to turn the wheel, but the cogs start to shift and the telescope to rise.

“Is this the right time for stargazing?” pants Rose, sarcastically

“Yes, it is.” The Doctor responds, firmly

There is an echo of Sir Robert’s voice “I committed treason for you. And now my wife will remember me with honor!” before screams of death come from him.

Rose looks hopelessly terrified at his final screams. Queen Victoria holds up her crucifix. The werewolf can is now battering the door. The gears continue to grind while Queen Victoria murmurs a prayer under her breath.

“You said this thing doesn't work!” Rose says

“It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!” Explains the Doctor

“But there's no electricity!” I yell at him

The Doctor grunts and turns to the light chamber.

“Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!” Rose yells as she understands

“You're seventy percent water but you can still drown. Come on!” answers The Doctor. The Light Chamber finally starts to align with the moon. “Come on!”

At last it is properly aligned. Rose and the Doctor step away from the gears as the moonlight bounces off the prisms. Just as the Werewolf breaks through the door, the light spews forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf.

The werewolf advances on the Queen but the doctor dives across the floor and throws the Koh-I-Noor into the beam of light. A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hits the werewolf. He is lifted off the floor and hangs there, caught in the wash of moonlight. As we look on, the werewolf retakes human form.

“Make it brighter. Let me go.” The creature whispers to us

The Doctor slowly walks across to the light chamber and flicks a switch. With a final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanishes and the light shuts off. Rose breathes a huge sigh of relief.

The Queen, however, is staring intently at some wound on her wrist. The Doctor notices her.

“Your Majesty? Did it bite you?” he demands

“No, it's... it's a cut.” She says, waving away his concern

“If that thing bit you...” starts The Doctor

“It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart.” She replies, firmly

“Let me see.” The Doctor advances

“It is nothing.” She responds, yanking her wrist from him.

The Doctor stares at her, obviously not believing her, however there is no arguing with her majesty.

We all file downstairs, relieved and a bit shocked. The Queen tells a sobbing lady Isobel of the honor of her husband’s death. Soon the Queen calls The Doctor, Rose and I to the parlor of Torchwood.

The Doctor, Rose, and I step forward and kneel before Queen Victoria. Everyone is present including Lady Isobel and the maids.

“By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of Tardis.” She taps him on each shoulder with a sword. “By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.” She taps her on each shoulder with the sword. “By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Dame Wolfe of the Sun.” She taps me on each shoulder with the sword. “You may stand.”

The Doctor, Rose, and I rise.

“Many thanks, Ma'am.” The Doctor says, formally

“Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home.” Grins Rose

“Thank you, your majesty” I say, politely.

Flora smiles.

“Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave.” The Doctor tells her

“Indeed. Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused.”

The Doctor groans whilst Rose looks jubilant.

“Yes!” Cheers Rose,

“Not remotely amused.” The Queen looks at her sternly, and Rose tries to wipe the smirk off her face. “And henceforth... I banish you.” The Doctor and Rose look stunned.

“I'm sorry...?” Questions The Doctor, surprised.

“I rewarded you, Sir Doctor. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars, and magic, and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life.” Queen Victoria steps away from us angrily. “Now leave my world. And never return.”

We stand, and leave the estate, never looking back at her. We walk, in silence. I’m riding on the Doctor’s back, until we find a kind farmer willing to take us the rest of the way back to the Tardis.

I slump over as soon as we’re on it, exhausted from the chaos of the day.

“Woah!” yells the farmer and I wake as the cart stops.

We jump off the back of a farmer's cart, now back in the highlands near the Tardis.

“Cheers, Dougal!” calls The Doctor.

The Doctor waves as they walk away and the farmer drives off.

“You know, the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record haemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it her dad didn't have it, it came from nowhere!” Chuckles The Doctor

“What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?” I demand

“Well, maybe Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism.” He grins

“For werewolf?” gasps Rose

“Could be!” chuckles The Doctor

“Queen Victoria's a werewolf?” I double check

“Could be! And, her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip.” He shrugs

“So, the Royal Family are werewolves?” Laughs Rose

“Well... maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take... a hundred years to mature... might be ready by... oooh... early 21st century...?” he estimates

“Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you... Princess Anne...!” Rose says

“I'll say no more.” Smiles the Doctor

“And if you think about it... they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They, they could schedule themselves around the moon, we'd never know!” Gasps Rose

The Doctor sniggers as we reach the Tardis and he opens the door. We bundle in.

“They like hunting! They love blood sports!” continues Rose, unable to believe what she’s hearing

The Doctor laughs, and starts the settings on the Tardis.

“Oh my God, they're werewolves!” She gasps

“AWWWOOOOOOOO” howls the Doctor, loudly,

“AWOOOOOOOOOO” Rose and I howl back, laughing

After several minutes of howling, we finally stop, as we are all laughing uncontrollably.

I yawn again, still tired from the day.

“Why don’t we all take a nap?” suggests The Doctor “But first, Wolfe, we need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine.” I argue

“Having a massive nosebleed, and being very weak after being attacked by a werewolf isn’t ‘fine’” he argues, scooping me up and carrying me to the medical bay, regardless of my annoyance.

He sits me down on the table, and takes my blood again.

“At this rate I’ll have nothing left.” I moan, dramatically, looking at the blood filling the test tube.

“You’ll be fine.” The Doctor rolls his eyes as Rose appears, holding a banana for each of us.

“I figured you’re probably hungry.” She offers me one, and tosses the Doctor’s to him.

“Thanks” I say, unable to peel it until the Doctor decides that he is done sucking blood out of me. “Are you done?” I ask him, annoyed.

“Yes.” He removes the needs, and peels his banana. He hands it to me, switching with me.

“Thank you.” I smile, biting the banana.

“How did you repel the wolf? Rose said she say a golden light.” The Doctor asks

“I think it’s part of the Timelord/human hybrid thing. I have excess energy, which I guess is used for regeneration. I can expel it when I want to, but as you saw, it has negative effects on me, and it hurts.” I explain

“You did it to save me.” Realized Rose “The wolf would have bit me.”

I shrug, not commenting. The Doctor looks sternly at me but says nothing also.

“As long as you feel fine, I think you can go to bed, but tell me if anything hurts, or feels weird okay?” The Doctor says, firmly.

“Okay.” I sigh, hopping off the table, and depositing the banana peel in the trash.

“I’ll tuck you in tonight.” Rose says, kindly.

She takes my hand and walks me to my bedroom.

After changing me into my nightgown, I go to untangle my hair, only to find that it’s a giant knotty mess. I frown.

“Here, let me brush it” Rose offers, retrieving a brush from the bathroom and sitting down on my bed, with me between her legs so she can brush my hair.

As she gently tugs at each knot, she says, “It’s funny, I hardly know anything about you.”

“I know. I don’t really know anything about you either.” I chuckle

“Alright, what’s your favorite color?” she asks

“The color of the Tardis.” I grin

she laughs “Mine is purple.”

“My turn.” I grin “What is your middle name?”

“Jaqueline after my Mum” she wrinkles her nose. “It’s never been my favorite. What’s yours?”

“Oh, Wolfe. My name is actually Tempest Wolfe, but I like Wolfe better.” I explain.

“That’s pretty.” She says “When is your birthday?”

“I…I don’t know.” I admit, awkwardly. “I was found when I was roughly one, but no one knows when I was actually born because of the whole Timelord thing.”

“I’m sorry.” Offers Rose “Do you now who your parents are?”

“Yes, but they don’t know me.” I answer, before changing the subject “What is your favourite holiday?”

“Christmas!” she grins

“Mine too!” I laugh

She finishes brushing my hair. “You have such pretty hair.” She says, as she runs her hand through it.

“Thank you. I get it from my mother.” I smile, secretively.

“Let’s get you in bed.” She smiles. I stand and she opens the covers for me.

I climb into the cool, soft sheets and Rose tucks them in on both sides.

She kisses my forehead before she quietly leaves and I drift off to sleep.

_I am standing in a large room. It’s pure white and has a warm glow to it. The room is many times longer than it wide. I turn, trying to find an exit. When I turn to look back down the long hallway, there are large, black doors lining it. I walk down the hall, and open a random door, in it I see a swirling vortex. The rest of the room melts away and it’s just me and the door and the vortex. Then, I fall and fall and fall and fall. When I land, I hurt my leg. I scream as I look up and see a battle going on. Every monster I ever saw in a vision is there and one man is fighting them, The Doctor._

_“Doctor!” I cry, knowing he’ll never make it “Doctor, stop! Come to your senses! Think of Rose! Don’t leave me! Don’t make me the last!” I try to hurry out to him but my leg is incredibly painful._

_I limp, faster and faster and faster. Then Rose shows up, and time slows down._

_She walks to The Doctor and gives him a kiss. I freeze upon seeing this. One of the aliens shoots a laser which catches Rose in the side._

_“No!” The Doctor and I scream together, as she crumples beside him._

_“No!” howls The Doctor again and I run to them, the pain in my leg numb with horror._

_I kneel beside her, she’s barely breathing._

_“Stop!” I scream “Doctor! Save her!”_

_“I can’t!” he wails back._

_“My Doctor…I….” Rose’s last breath vanishes and her eyes glass over._

_He stands, rage in his eyes and launches into the thick of battle._

_“No! I can’t lose you too!” I scream “Doctor! Don’t leave me alone! Please! Don’t leave me behind! Please! Stop it! Stop it! Come back! I belong with you, Doctor and Rose! I don’t want to go back into testing with Torchwood! Please!” I scream until I can’t see him anymore in the thick of battle._

A rough hand jerks me awake, I panic as my eyes open and I stare into the warm eyes of The Doctor. I am breathing hard, eyes wide with terror.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here.” He whispers, his cool hand resting on my cheek, comforting me.

I gasp, as I try to slow my racing hearts. I see Rose appear over The Doctor’s shoulder. I start to sob as I see them together, alive and well after the terror of the dream. The Doctor gently tugs me out of the covers and cradles me in his arms, as Rose rubs my back gently.

When I finally calm down, I whisper to them “Promise that no matter what you wont send me back? You wont let me go back to Torchwood? They…they used to do so many tests everyday just to understand me, but it felt like I was a strange animal. Do this, do that, blood taken, weight, ultrasound, everyday over and over again.” I shudder.

“We’re never going to leave you Wolfe.” Assures Rose, clasping my hand tightly in hers.

Without saying anything, The Doctor hands me over to Rose and gets under the covers of my bed.

“Come here” he says, gently, opening his arms.

I crawl back into my covers and snuggle into his arms, feeling safe.

“You too.” I hear The Doctor whisper to Rose, who is sitting awkwardly on the end of the bed. She smiles as she slides into the covers, sandwiching me between them.

“See?” Whispers the Doctor “You’re ours, and we’ll never, ever leave you.”

“Okay.” I whisper back, snuggling closer into his chest while smelling Rose’s vanilla shampoo.

I drift off to sleep; safe in the embrace of the two people I love most.


	8. Chapter 8

I wake, still safely nestled within Rose and The Doctor’s bodies.

Grinning, I snuggle closer to The Doctor, my ear against his chest, listening to the thudding of his two hearts. Rose is pressed up against me, so that I am in a giant, warm cuddle.

Suddenly with a loud crash, we land.

The Doctor is up and out of bed a half second later while Rose flails about in the sheets, trying to find out what was going on.

“We’re here!” Explains the Doctor as he charges out the door.

I help Rose up and we follow him, shaking sleep out of our eyes.

When we make it to the console room he is running his hands through his hair in frustration.

“Where are we?” I ask

“Cardiff. I figured I’d take Rose to visit her Mum and Mr. Rickey again.” Grins The Doctor

“Thank you! And it’s Mickey” Laughs Rose, running over and throwing her arms around The Doctor.

He laughs back “Now go on you two and get dressed” he orders, and I take off to my room.

I change into dark jeans, a white shirt with tiny blue polka dots, a grey blazer and White converse. I brush through my hair again, and tie it into my ponytail.

When I get back to the console, The Doctor is standing there, patiently waiting by the console.

I run up to him and throw my arms around his legs.

“Thank you.” I say, sincerely

“For what?” he looks down at me in surprise.

“Last night.” I explain

His smile softens kindly “No problem, anytime Wolfe.” He kneels down and gives me a proper hug.

“Let’s get going!” grins Rose, walking in, freshly changed, in a green and yellow sweater, and jeans.

The Doctor opens the door and I walk out, grinning.

“Rose!” shrieks a heavier, blonde woman, who is standing there expectantly.

“Uh-“ I start, when she attacks me.

“What has he done to you? I told him to take care of you and he returns you a toddler?” She twists me round in her frantic hands

Unfortunately for him, The Doctor comes out of The Tardis next, and she slaps him

“Oi!” he recoils in surprise “What did I do this time?”

“Mum?” asks Rose as she appears behind The Doctor.

The woman freezes, and she starts shrieking again

“You had a child? I LEFT HER WITH YOU AND YOU KNOCKED HER UP?” The woman is hysterical as she starts furiously punching the Doctor in the chest though he stares in surprise at her, and then Rose.

“Mum! Mum, no! This is our friend Wolfe! Relax! We haven’t…ever….no!” Cries Rose, grabbing her Mum’s hands.

Her mum freezes, staring at Rose now “Really?”

“Yes.” She answers “I promise. Mum, meet Wolfe, she’s a young Timelord, like the Doctor, though she is also half human.”

The woman looks down at me, eyes bright with excitement.

“Pleasure to meet you dear, I’m sorry for my reaction, it’s just I hardly ever get to see my daughter…your name is Wolfe?” She smiles at me

“Yes Ms. Tyler.” I answer

“Please, call me Jackie.” She grins

“Alright, Jackie.” I smile back at her.

“Hello, Mr. Rickey.” Nods The Doctor, to a black man I just noticed was standing a little ways behind Jackie.

“Hello Doctor.” He responds, and I can sense the tension coming off the two of them.

“Hello Mickey.” Says Rose, cheerfully, giving him a hug.

“Hello Rose.” His voice is soft with affection, but hers is friendly.

“Well come on then, let’s get you a spot of tea.” Grins Jackie, leading us to her home.

When we sit down, a bunch of Jamie Dodgers on our plates, and tea in our hands, Jackie is the first to speak.

“So, how long has it been since you last saw me?” she asks

“Just shy of a week?” offers Rose, after thinking a moment

Jackie’s jaw drops “It’s been nearly nine months for me!”

Rose turns to The Doctor, frowning “Again? I thought we were going to come back nine _days_ later?”   
The Doctor shrugs “Sorry. Meant to come back earlier, then again, we _were_ going to go to a 1979 Rock concert in Sheffield and ended up in 1879 in Scotland fighting a werewolf. So, The Tardis has time is a little off…”

Jackie and Rose both roll their eyes.

“And when did you find Wolfe?” Asks Jackie

“Right after we left you.” Answers Rose “She found her way onto the Tardis and we decided to keep her.” She grins at me.

“But where are her parents? How old are you Wolfe?” asks Jackie

My eyes slide to my lap, but the Doctor covers for me.

“Her parents are most likely dead. She was raised at a facility, which handles aliens. She’s roughly four years old, though mentally she’s much older.”

“So, you two are acting as her Mum and Dad?” demands the man, Rickey, or Mickey, with a hostile attitude.

Rose’s eyes grow dark with annoyance. “I suppose so, but only as her guardians and friends.” She answers, curtly and I smile with affection.

An awkward silence follows, and Mickey-Ricky, trying to break the silence starts again “Well, it’s just as well that you showed up nine months late because I think something fishy is going on at our old school, Rose.”

Rose looks up surprised “Really? What type of ‘something’?”

“I don’t know, but it reminds me of the type of things you and The Doctor look about for.” He responds

“Well we should check it out!” grins the Doctor, eyes bright with anticipation.

“Now hold on just a minute. How are you two going to sneak into a school without being noticed?” demands Jackie

“We’ll go in disguise of course.” The Doctor and I say at the same time making us laugh.

“Well I won’t complain since you’ll be staying here a few days.” Sighs Jackie. “And I _wont_ have you two staying in that Tardis of yours. All three of you’ll be staying here with me.”

“But Mum-“ starts Rose as the Doctor looks positively alarmed

“No buts.” Jackie says firmly.

Rose just sighs, looking at The Doctor and I. I know we aren’t going to win this fight.

“B-but you don’t have a guest room!” argues Mickey-Rickey, who just understood the fact Rose, The Doctor, and I would be sharing a room.

“So?” demands Jackie, not bothered at all.

I narrow my eyes at Mickey-Rickey. I walk over to him and climb swiftly into his lap.

“Hey Wolfe.” He smiles, confused as my brown eyes meet his. I wrap my arms around his neck, my slim fingers brushing against his skin, on purpose.

I feel loneliness immediately. Then, guilt at a funeral of an old woman. Perhaps a grandparent. Then I see a beautiful blonde who I recognize as Rose, and adoration fills me. I chase after her, my affection growing steadily. Anger and jealously fills me when she vanishes with _him_. I recognize the old Doctor and fury and jealously grows when she spends more time with him. Angry one night stands with her friends and enemies alike fly through my brain, as I wait for her to return with _him._ Finally, I see Rose smile at me. “I love you” I tell her, and she grins, giving me a friendly hug “bye” she responds, and my heart wrenches from my chest in ache as I see her fingers entwine with _his_ and he whisks her away for god knows how long.

I am sucked out of the vision again, and remove myself from Mickey, who is grinning at Rose and the Doctor. “I guess she likes me.”

Neither of them pay him any attention, because both are staring intently at me. I know they know that I just looked at Mickey’s past.

I shake my head lightly, to tell them not now.

“Well, you three should get your things. I want you to be comfortable before we go out for a spot of dinner. You can apply for jobs and the like at the school tomorrow.” Directs Jackie, standing and clearing our empty plates.

Rose, The Doctor and I leave to grab our things from the Tardis, leaving Jackie and Mickey to clear up.

As soon as we’re behind the doors of the Tardis, The Doctor and Rose stop me.

“Why’d you look at Mickey’s timeline?” asks The Doctor, confused

I look up at him, blushing “I was being protective.” I mutter

“Of what?” chuckles Rose, confused.

“The Doctor and you. He is so hostile I wanted to know why because I can’t protect you without knowing.” I answer, still looking at my untied converse lace.

I glance up long enough to see them share a look of amusement before Rose says “And what did you find?”

I look up at her “He’s ferociously jealous. He’s head over heels for you and is miserable that he can’t give you all of the things The Doctor can.” I shrug, before continuing “He hates the way The Doctor always looks out for you and the way The Doctor looks at you. He loathes the way you hold hands and never leave each other’s sides. He hates the way you never stop going on about The Doctor and-“

The Doctor interrupts me.

“A few things. First” He turns to Rose “You go on about me?”

“Come off it.” Snorts Rose, giving The Doctor a shove.

The Doctor laughs, before turning back to me. “Don’t worry about Mr. Mickey. Now go and get your suitcase.”

“I don’t have-“ I start, when The Doctor grins

“Check your closet.” He explains and I hurry back to my room to find, as he said, a suitcase in my closet. I start to fill it with various types of clothes and many types of converse.

Then, I find a backpack buried deep in my closet. I pack that too.

“Bye, girl.” I kiss the wall, and The Tardis and she purrs before I leave my room, lugging my suitcase behind me.

“Here Wolfe, let me help.” Offers The Doctor appearing at the end of the hall and hurrying towards me.

“I’ve got it.” I say,

“It’s alright” he smiles, grabbing my bag and carrying it into the main console room and towards the door.

“Thank you!” I call after him as I follow him to the console. Rose appears a moment later.   
“Ready?” asks The Doctor in a way that implies he is in no way ready

I laugh, “You deal with crazy cat nuns, an army of zombie sick people, a Werewolf and Queen Victoria yet you’re afraid of Rose’s Mum.”

Rose laughs along with me while the Doctor looks very offended “Excuse me, Wolfe but you have no idea how scary Rose’s Mum can be?”

Rose and I just laugh harder while he looks all ruffled and pouty.

“It’s alright Doctor.” Smiles Rose walking over and giving him a hug. He immediately stops pouting and hugs her back, grinning.

“Let’s go.” Says Rose as she steps back, grabbing her suitcase and opening the Tardis door.

We hurry out of the Tardis and back to Jackie’s house.

Upon entering, Jackie immediately leads us to Rose’s room.

“I’m afraid that since Mickey’s sleeping on the couch you’ll just have to stay in here together.” Apologizes Jackie

“It’s fine Mum. Mickey, why are you living on Mum’s couch?” Asks Rose

“There was a fire. Thanks for asking.” Mickey dismisses.

“You three get set up, we’ll go out for dinner in 20 minutes. Dress nicely!” Jackie announces, as she and Mickey leave us in the painfully pink bedroom of Rose.

“Doctor, Wolfe, each of you can take an empty drawer in my cabinet. You can leave your shoes in this corner.” Rose starts, gesturing to an already shoe-filled corner. “So…I’ll take the floor.” continues Rose

“Why? We’re both adults. Bed’s plenty big and Wolfe is hardly bigger than a pillow!” Grins The Doctor, scooping me up in one arm and tossing me onto the bed in a heap, knocking Rose into the bed, before falling beside us.

Rose shrieks with laughter, and I tickle the Doctor in indignation.

He howls as I find a spot on his ribs that he particularly doesn’t like.

“Wolfe!” He manages around his laughter. Rose joins in, until he grabs hold of her foot, shaking it free from its boot and starts tickling it. She becomes breathless with laughter as she wriggles away, but has nowhere to go as I pounce on her, tickling her stomach. Then both of them turn on me, tickling me all over, while I shriek.

Finally, when we’re all out of breath, I lay with my head on Rose’s stomach, and her legs draped across the Doctor’s stomach.

“Your mum’s going to kill us if we’re not ready soon.” Says The Doctor, but none of us want to get up.

“First one to unpack and get ready wins!” I cry, leaping up and racing to my suitcase.

The Doctor and Rose follow playfully as we race about. I unpack quickly, before having trouble selecting what to wear that’s nice for dinner.

I finally find a white dress with black polka dots and a fluffy skirt. It has a black sash and spaghetti straps. I tug it on, along with black flats and a white headband. I leave my hair down for once, letting its gentle waves flow naturally. I make it to the door, dressed and done a half second before the Doctor.

“Ha!” I laugh as he pouts.

“First one to the front door?” he raises his eyebrow devilishly.

“Double or nothing?” I challenge and he grins. We rip open the door and charge down the hall, screeching like banshees. We end up slamming into Mickey, who left the living room to see what was going on. I scramble to my feet first and slam my palm on the front door, just a meter or two from where the Doctor and Mickey lay in a heap of limbs.

“Aw, Mickey you made me lose to a toddler!” pouts the Doctor, though amusement gleams in his eyes as he stands, and hurries over to me.

“I think that constitutes as cheating young lady!”

I open my mouth in outrage “Does not!”

“Does to!”

“Does not!”

“Does to!”

“Does _not!_ ”

“Does _to!_ ”

“Really you two?” demands Rose, laughing as she leaves the bedroom.

She’s in a red dress, which comes down to about ten centimeters above her knees, with a flowy skirt and a tight bodice. It has a scoop neckline, which is very tasteful and simple. Her lipstick matches the dress and she’s in black wedges.

“You look beautiful.” I compliment, as The Doctor and Mickey stare at her open mouthed.

I step on the Doctor’s foot, hard. He may be an alien, but he seems to have the same tactfulness of any human male.

“Ow-You look lovely Rose.” Says The Doctor

Rose walks up to him, taking his hand. “Thank you.”

“Everyone ready?” demands Jackie who enters in a dark blue dress.

“Yes.” I chirp and we leave.

We arrive at the restaurant ten minutes later after hailing a cab.

It’s a beautiful restaurant. In fact, it’s the nicest place I’ve ever eaten in in my entire life.

We sit down on the red, velvety booths and the tablecloth is crisp and white. The bread plate a shiny cream and gold, and the drinking glass crystal.

The Doctor sits furthest in the booth, against the wall. Rose sits beside him and I sit beside her. I smile to myself as I notice the way they almost unconsciously hold hands under the table. Mickey and Jackie sit opposite us.

The waiter comes to our table before we can even say anything.

“Hello and welcome! My name is Bernard. How can I be of service to you this evening?” He grins. He is an older man, with lots of laughter lines and warm chocolate brown eyes.

“Well, I’ll have a tea.” Announces Jackie, and Mickey nods “Me as well.”

“I’ll be fine with water.” Declines Rose, and The Doctor says “So will I.”

“I’ll have a root beer.” I chirp up at him, grinning. He laughs

“And one root bear for the little lady!” he responds “I’ll be back to take you orders in a minute.”

Then he hurries off.

“So, Wolfe, why don’t you tell us a bit about yourself?” asks Mickey, who still seems to think I like him, though I am not fond of his dark jealously in the slightest.

“Well, I met Rose and The Doctor about four days ago when I snuck onto the Tardis. Then I travelled with them for a bit.”

“You took her on those dangerous adventures?” Demands Jackie, protectively

“Yes, but she’s saved both of us a couple times. She’s quite resourceful.” The Doctor answers, looking affectionately down at me.

“What must her parents think?” Cries Jackie

“I’m sort of an orphan.” I answer

“Sort of an orphan?” Mickey scoffs lightly

“Yes.” I nod “I didn’t grow up with my parents.”

“But you’re only four or five. That’s not really growing up…” Answers Jackie

“And I am, in Timelord years, four years old.” I admit

“Timelord years?” interrupts Jackie, alarmed

I nod. “I’m about twenty in human years.” I explain, and Jackie moans.

“Oh dear God.”

“Timelords age differently.” Offers The Doctor, attempting to help my unfortunate situation. “For a Timelord’s first ten years, we age one year to five humans years. For the second ten years we age one Timelord year for every 10 human years, then for the next ten we age one Timelord year for every 15 human and so on and so forth.” He explains

“Wait.” Starts Rose turning to him “You’re 905 years in Timelord or human years?”

“Um, Timelord.” Says The Doctor

“Then you’re over 4,500 human years.” I realize, quickly doing the math.

Jackie is speechless.

The waiter, Bernard returns with our drinks, handing them out.

“Now what would you like to eat Ma’am?” He asks Jackie,

“Your Cumberland pie please?” she asks, handing over her menu

“And you sir?” Continues Bernard, looking at Mickey

“The Roast Beef.” He answers, passing Bernard the menu

“And you ma’am?”

Rose grins “Fish and chips please.”

She and The Doctor share some sort of secret, knowing smile before he says “Me too!”

I laugh, before tuning to Bernard as he says “and you, little lady?”

“I’ll have the Chicken pot pie.” I answer, handing Rose, the Doctor and my menus to him. He nods, and hurries off.

“So what’s been happening with you?” asks Rose to Mickey and Jackie.

“Well, Mickey is still tinkering with mechanics, I work in a diner on Saturdays and Sundays, and every other weekday morning because I need something to do, and I volunteer at the local park, and have tea with my girls every afternoon at the nice little tea place down the street-Oh you and Wolfe should join us tomorrow! You can let The Doctor help mickey in the shop!”

Rose, The Doctor, Mickey and I all look horrified, though we’re trying to conceal it. 

“Um, Mum I think you’re forgetting why we’re here. We’re going to be working at the school everyday, and I doubt we’ll be back in time for tea…” Rose explains, desperately.

“Oh alright.” Frowns Jackie, before brightening up a bit “Why don’t you tell us about your trips?”

“Well, we visited this planet called New Earth…” Starts Rose, considerably brighter now, as she and the Doctor put on matching looks of joy and excitement.

I smile as I watch them, and my chest aches with love for them and the love I feel coming off of them. I smile even wider as I see Jackie’s face morph into horror, and my smile slides off my face as I see the hatred glowing in Mickey’s eyes.

“Mickey.” I interrupt, now needing to fix this problem “Will you help me find the bathroom?”

He looks at me, almost as if he’s going to say no, but everyone else is too preoccupied to notice.

He gets up and we walk down the hall. When we turn the corner into the deserted area, I stop him by taking his hand.

He looks down at me in surprise.

“Yes?”

“Don’t be jealous.” I start and his eyes grow hard. “Please. I know-“

“No you don’t know.” He snarls softly, wrenching his hand from my grasp.

My hope falls “I do know. I can tell you but I need you to promise not to tell Jackie.”

He glares at me. “Fine.”

“I can see someone’s timeline, and feel their emotions when I touch them.”

He looks at me confused, before he realizes when it was I touched him “You hugged me. Back at Jackie’s…”

I nod. “I felt how you feel. I know you slept around and I know how jealous you are.”

“You had no right-“ he starts, furious

“I know.” I whisper, hugging his knees. “Will you let me show you something? Please?”

His anger melts away and he nods

“Kneel down.”

He follows my orders, and I gently touch my fingers to his forehead.

I show him the future. Just flashes, so as not to ruin the surprises. A beautiful, tough woman with black hair and deep brown eyes wraps her arms around him. A mirror image of him in a tux, ready for his wedding. Beautiful son in his arms. An old man stares at the stars with a smile, knowing that he’s safe.

I step away from Mickey, who stares at me in awe.

“Wow.” He whispers, “Who was that woman?”

“I don’t know.” I shrug “But do you know who wasn’t there?”

Realization hits him “Rose.”

“Rose.” I nod. “She needs you now, and I think you need her, but she’ll never be part of your forever. She can’t be.” My voice breaks slightly.

“Can you let her go?” I ask him “And be her friend, instead of her boyfriend?”

He looks solemnly at me, and replies “Yes.”

I smile at him “Thank you. Now, you know you can’t tell anyone anything I just showed you or what happened.”

“I know.” He nods

“Not even Rose.”

“Not even Rose.” Nods Mickey

He offers his hand and we walk back to our table.


	9. Chapter 9

As we make it back to the table **,** it appears that they have noticed our absence.

“Where did you two go?” asks Rose

“Bathroom.” I answer

“For that long?” worries Jackie

“Long line.” Answers Mickey, easily as he slides into the booth.

Not a moment later, our food arrives.

We immediately start eating.

“This is amazing.” I grin, mouth full of the pie.

“Come here.” Laughs Rose, Wiping the outside of my mouth with the corner of my napkin.

For the next few minutes, we’re too busy eating to speak. I watch as after Rose finished her chips, she started stealing them off The Doctor’s plate.

“Oi!” Exclaims The Doctor, very annoyed as her hand snakes back from his plate the third time.

“What?” Rose cheekily asks as she sticks one of the stolen chips into her mouth.

“Give me that!” He orders, reaching for the chips

“No, these are mine!”

“Are not!” He gasps, outraged

“Fine.” She laughs, feeding them to him, her fingers pressing against his lips as he obnoxiously pretends to bite her finger instead of the chips.

Jackie and Mickey are speechless at their actions, Mickey looks close to laughing while Jackie looks closer to screaming. I giggle slightly, and continue eating, listening as Rose and The Doctor continue to tease each other.

“So.” Jackie clears her throat, interrupting Rose and The Doctor from their teasing battle over the chips, and both turn front, slightly pink in the face.

“I was thinking that we could have dinner with some of my friends after your work tomorrow.” Jackie attempts again to reunite her daughter with the rest of the world.

“Um, sure Mum.” Answers Rose having given up on fighting her Mum.

We make small talk as we finish our meal.

When Bernard comes back, we order fresh fruit mini pies and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

“So what types of disguises should we wear?” Rose asks The Doctor.

“Well, I was thinking that I would be a teacher, since that makes the most sense. We could enroll Wolfe as a student, easy, and whatever work is open for you would be fine, yes?”

“Yeah.” Nods Rose “What should our names be?”

“Well you’d have to be married, with Wolfe as your daughter.” Interrupts Mickey

I snort back my laugh as Rose and The Doctor become flustered immediately

“It makes sense.” Mickey argues again “She looks enough like you, Rose, to pass, and you’ll be going and coming from the school together so it makes sense.”

“I guess so.” Shrugs the Doctor.

“What will your names be?” Asks Jackie

“I’ll be John Smith, nice and simple.” Answers The Doctor swiftly

“I’ll be…” Rose thinks for a moment “Eva Smith”

“Eva. Suits you.” The Doctor tries the name out on his tongue.

“What about me?” I ask “Can I be Matilda? From Matilda by Roehl Dahl?” I grin

The Doctor laughs loudly “Of course!”

“John, Eva, and Matilda Smith.” Chuckles Mickey. “What a crazy bunch you are.”

Then the dessert arrives.

Rose is the first to take a bite of her mini pie, followed closely by me.

Rose savors the flavor, before her eyes fly open in panic

“Doctor, no!” She cries, as the Doctor lifts his forkful of pie towards his mouth

She slaps the fork from his hand, sending the bit of pie all over the table, and the fork clattering down.   
“Rose!” Shrieks Jackie, annoyed at the undignified behavior of her daughter

“Rose?” Asks the Doctor confused.   
“Pears.” Rose explains, “It has _pears_ in it Doctor.”

His eyes widen and he wraps his arms around Rose “Oh, thank you!” He gasps

“Why? What’s wrong with pears?” Mickey asks me

“I _hate_ pears! Do not _ever_ let me eat pears! Pears are _rubbish_!” The Doctor adamantly explains to him before I can.

“Of course you hate pears.” Groans Jackie, thoroughly exasperated with The Doctor now.

“Doctor, you can have some of my ice cream if I can have your pie.” I offer him, wanting more of the delicious pie.

“Deal.” He nods, sliding the pie to me while I slide the ice -cream back.

We both dig into dessert again, ignoring Mickey’s stifled laugh.

After a couple of silent moments of just our enjoyment of the pastries, Rose says to The Doctor “Can I have some of the ice cream?”

“Of course.” He answers, offering her a spoonful and she eats it right off his spoon. “Thank you.” She smiles once she has swallowed.

“Do you want more? I’ve finished.” Offers The Doctor.

“Maybe a little…” answers Rose, as the Doctor spoon foods her again.

I smile at their oblivious attraction. I glance at Jackie, whose jaw is hanging open, speechless, as she looks at them. Then I look at Mickey who, instead of looking angry or sad, looks happy for them, and maybe a bit wistful. He turns his head to meet mine, and he smiles at me, silently. I smile back, respect and admiration for him growing.

When we get back to Jackie’s, we all retire to our room, ready to be away from Jackie’s loving, but constant nagging.

As Rose changes in her bathroom, I look through the books on Rose’s shelf.

“Have you read any of these?” The Doctor asks from over my shoulder.

I smile “A few.” I answer, indicating to certain books.

“Any of these?” He asks pointing at books with a very familiar cover.

I shake my head “I’ve heard about them, but I’ve never actually read them.”

“No…” Gasps the Doctor in mock horror “Come on!”

I smile, sheepishly “I never have.”

“You’ve never read _Harry Potter_? Any of them?” Demands The Doctor, still incredulous

“Nope.” I giggle

“Rose!” Calls The Doctor, and she walks out of the bathroom, in her pajamas, a toothbrush in her hand.   
“What is the matter Doctor?” she demands, half amused and half exasperated

“Wolfe has never read _Harry Potter_!” Explains The Doctor

Rose laughs “That’s what you’re panicking over?”

“Yes!” Answers the Doctor, genuinely

Rose laughs again “I have an idea. How about we read them together. I loved them and I don’t doubt that you would mind reading them again so why not? Let me finish brushing my teeth and I’ll read tonight, okay?”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Grins The Doctor, grabbing one of the books off the shelf.

“I know.” Responds Rose, rolling her eyes and returning the bathroom. The Doctor hops in bed and gets comfortable and I climb into the bed and snuggle next to him. Rose climbs in on my other side.

The Doctor hands her the book and Rose begins to read it.

“Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone, by J.K. Rowling.” She begins “Mr. and Mrs. Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…”

I snuggle deeper between them as she continues reading. The Doctor is completely enthralled. I smile softly as I listen to the story, which is quite good actually, before I slowly begin to doze off.

“One of you needs to wake up before Jackie comes in here or she’s going to explode.” I wake to hear a voice announce.

I groan as I wiggle amongst a very warm kingdom of soft blonde hair, limbs everywhere, and sheets. I finally manage to pop my head, arms and chest out of Rose, The Doctor and my tangled bodies, my hair everywhere.

“Mickey?” I ask as I recognize his figure in the doorway.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” He chuckles “Jackie will beup any minute and I don’t think she’ll be pleased to see you all shared the bed.” He smirks

My face drops as I realize he is very right, and I quickly clamor out of the bed. “You try and delay her, I’ll handle this.” I answer, and he nods, leaving the doorway.

I poke The Doctor in the ribs

“Mmm.” He grunts.

“Up, now.” I order and he just mumbles something under his breath. I roll my eyes as I lean down and in my best impression of Jackie, hiss in his ear “Get your rear out of bed and away from my daughter you alien or I’ll slap you so hard you wont be able to walk back to your precious Tardis!”

The Doctor’s eyes fly open, and he leaps out of the bed. He ends up taking Rose with him, because they’re both so entangled in the covers and they end up in a heap on the floor.

I fight a giggle as Rose tries to wriggle out from underneath The Doctor, who at the same time is scrambling to get off of Rose.

When they finally stand, with their last scraps of dignity The Doctor says, “Where’s Jackie?”

“You wouldn’t get up.” I explain and he glares at me.

I shrug, smiling cheekily. “Sorry.”

His anger melts and he just shakes his head at me. 

Rose looks at me “What exactly did you do?”

“I just said something she would have said and he got up.” I answer, grinning

Rose chuckles and says “Poor Doctor, scared of my Mum.”

“I am no-“ Starts The Doctor, but Rose interrupts

“We ought to clean up in here and get dressed. We have to get to the school by 7:30 and its nearly 6:30.”

I nod. “I’ll get dressed in the closet”

I hurry to the closet, shutting the door behind me and digging through my suitcase for clothing.

“Wolfe?” calls Rose, through the door.

“Yes?” I answer

“Here’s my old uniform you’ll probably want to wear it to the school. It should fit alright.” She opens the door a little bit and hands me the folded uniform. I wrinkle my nose looking at it. It is a thick, grey sweater with the insignia on it, a white collared shirt and a tie with the school colors, red and blue. The skirt matches the tie, in a red and blue plaid. It’s quite hideous, actually.

I tug on the uniform and put my hair up. I leave the closet to find Rose already dressed in jeans and a simple red shirt. The Doctor is in the same suit as ever. The bed is remade and he looks like he’s holding back laughter as he looks at me.

“Ready, Matilda?” He drawls, still stifling laughter at my horrendous uniform.

“Of course, Dad.” I drawl right back, jokingly, but something in my heart rips apart. It’s the first time I have ever called him by the name I should- Dad. My throat closes up slightly at this thought. For a fleeting second I feel like I should tell him, but I shake myself, ignoring the feeling, because I know that telling them will so more harm than good. I continue speaking. “We better get going. We can grab breakfast on the way.”

“Good idea.” Smiles Rose, and we hurry from the room.

“Rose can you wait a moment? I wanted to talk to you about that dinner” Jackie appears out of the kitchen as we head towards the front door.

“Mum, we’re kind of in a rush....” Rose answers as we continue moving towards the front door.

“But Rose-“ Jackie tries again, when Mickey interrupts

“By the way guys, I called ahead and they are expecting your interviews. Apparently they are short staffed so they are really looking forward to meeting with you.” Mickey explains to us

“Thank you Mickey!” Calls Rose.

His announcement and her response give us just enough time to escape to the car.

Rose climbs into the driver’s seat, The Doctor in the passenger, and I climb into the back.

We hurry off before Jackie gets it into her head to follow us out here.

After finding an adorable little coffee shop, we stop to grab a couple of scones for breakfast. We arrive at the school ten minutes later.

“Oh, Rose, here.” The Doctor says handing her an engagement ring and a wedding band.

“Thank you.” Blushes Rose, as she slides the engagement ring and wedding band onto her finger. The Doctor slides his matching wedding band onto his hand.

We walk up the steps to the school.

“It’s funny, I never thought I would be walking up these steps again.” Rose giggles, “I used to go to school here, you know.”

“Really?” I ask as The Doctor holds the door open for Rose and me.

“Yeah.” She smiles as we wander into the empty hall.

“You must be the Smiths?” a delicate young woman asks as she walks over to us

“Yes Ma’am. John Smith, my wife Eva, and our daughter Matilda.” The Doctor introduces us each in turn.

We shake hands with the woman.

“Pleasure. Now please follow me.”

We follow her down the clean hallways until we arrive at the principal’s office.

“Well, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, you will meet in here in a moment, would you mind if I took your daughter to the proper classroom for her interview?”

“Of course.” answers The Doctor, before kneeling down and embracing me. In my ear he whispers “Be safe and keep your eyes open.”

Then he stands, placing a kiss on the top of my head “Have fun, baby girl.”

“I will Daddy!” I answer, my heart aching again as I wish desperately he could know who I am.

“Bye Mummy.” I giver Rose a hug and she kisses me on the top of the head.

“Have fun dear!” Rose smiles at me.

I turn and walk away with the woman as I hear the principal’s door open and hear a man’s voice welcome The Doctor and Rose.

`We reach a classroom about five doors down and I enter, confidant. I man with cold brown eyes smiles at me. His smile makes me feel vulnerable.

“Hello, Matilda, I am Mr. Minor. Please take a seat.” He pulls out a chair for me and I sit.   
“We’re just going to ask you a few questions to see if you can keep up with the curriculum here.” He explains and I nod

“What is the square root of 14,641?” He smoothly asks

“121.” I answer a second later.

His grin becomes more impressed than creepy. “What is Radioactivity?”

“Radioactivity involves the spontaneous decomposition of an unstable atomic nucleus into a more stable form, in one of three decays: alpha, beta, gamma. The nucleus becomes more stable by releasing excess energy either in the form of particles (alpha and beta) or as a wave.” I answer, hardly thinking about the answer.

He is now grinning full force. “Which is weaker, the electromagnetism of a human or the earth’s gravity?”

“The electromagnetism of a human.” I answer, just as quick as last time.

He smiles and says “ I think you will do very well here. Your first day is tomorrow. I see you already have the uniform. Have a good rest of the day. I will see you in Classroom C at 8:00 tomorrow morning!” He shakes my hand and sends me on my way. I walk back to the principal’s office, but they haven’t finished yet. I hear the muffled voices as they talk.

I sit outside the door, and look around the empty hall. I don’t wait long before the door opens.

“Thank you so much for stopping by, Mr. Smith, and you as well, Mrs. Smith. We look forward to seeing you bright and early tomorrow!” The principal says, before he shuts the door.

I hurry to my feet. “How’d it go?” I ask, excited

“A bloody lunch lady!” snarls Rose, annoyed and exasperated. “I was hired as a bloody _lunch lady_!”

I fight back a giggle “It’s only for a little while.” I offer, trying to help her mood.

The Doctor shares a sideways glance of amusement with me. “What about Matilda?”

“I got in. He asked me a couple of easy questions about math and science and then after I answered them correctly he said he’d see me tomorrow. What about you?”

“Physics teacher. Should be pretty fun, actually.” He grins. “ I have teacher initiation tomorrow so my first class is in two days.”

“Sounds like fun.” I saw as we get in the car.

“Rose? Can we not go back to your Mum’s? I’d prefer it if we could avoid dealing with your Mum’s friends…” The Doctor says, cautious

“We’re in agreement there!” Rose snorts, having dropped the subject of her unwanted job “How about we let Wolfe pick?” She offers. She looks at me in the rearview mirror “Well? Where do you want to go? It’s a beautiful out and we have the whole day!”

“Um, I don’t know. I’ve never been anywhere outside of Torchwood before I snuck out, and almost immediately I found you so...” I shrug

“How about we take you all over London? We’ll give you a tour!” Suggests Rose, eyes bright with excitement.

“Can we do that? Don’t we need tickets?” I ask, concerned, but giddy with excitement.

“Well what do you think this is for?” demands the Doctor, laughing as he holds up his psychic paper.

I laugh and say, “Then I’d love to. Where should we go first?”

“We’ll work our way around! It’s only 8:00 after all and we have about twelve hours before we need to be back home!” Grins The Doctor “Rose, what do you think would be the best places to take Wolfe?”

“Definitely The Eye, Big Ben, Buckingham Palace…” Starts Rose

“How about Westminster Abbey, The London Bridge, Tower of London…” Continues the Doctor

They’re laughing hysterically and I grin at them.

“Where to first?” He asks, twisting around to look at me.

“Let’s go to the London Bridge!” I grin

“London Bridge it is!” He crows,

The day is filled with various sightseeing tours, many new foods, and laughter and running about. Darkness has just begun to settle when we make it to the London Eye. I smile as we walk into the glass and metal cage. Since it’s so late, and it’ll be closing soon, no one is in it with us. I look around in awe as we move up, slowly but steadily. I rush about as I see the last streaks of the sunset over the buildings of London, setting them ablaze.

I turn my head, opening my mouth to say how beautiful it is when I see Rose and The Doctor having a sweet moment on the other side of the glass.

She has her head on his shoulder, her arm lazily wrapped around his waist, and his arm is wrapped around her shoulders. He is whispering into her ear. In the reflection I can see her grinning. They are rocking ever so slightly. I grin. We’ve made it to the full height of the eye, and London is alight with the sun in all directions. The Doctor’s eyes blaze with it and Rose’s hair dances under its glow. Everything is a warm gold and my heart flutters with its beauty.

“It’s beautiful” breathes Rose in no more than a sigh.

“Mmm” Whispers The Doctor back, and I see how he’s looking at her. His eyes say so strongly that the sunset isn’t the only thing he thinks is beautiful.

By now, I am ready to snuggle into a hug. I press around the Doctor and Hug his knees. He bends down, scooping me into his arms. I lay my head on his shoulder, tucked under his neck. I had not realized until now just how tired I was.

“Did you have fun Wolfe?” Ask Rose, softly, as if she doesn’t want to break the beauty of the moment.

“Yes.” I whisper back “Especially when The Doctor had that poor guard nearly wetting his pants with the jokes he was telling outside the palace. The poor man didn’t know what hit him!” I giggle, and the Doctor and Rose chuckle along with me. “My favorite part was seeing the zoo. I’ve always been amazed by the animals of earth.” Grins The Doctor. “What about you Rose?”

“Right now.” She answers, snuggling closer to The Doctor.

The Doctor removes one arm from around me and wraps it back around Rose so as we descend we’re all cuddled together as the first stars come out.

I fall asleep before we get off, lulled to sleep by the Doctor’s twin hearts beating, and his musty smell.

I wake slightly when The Doctor puts me in my bed. I flutter my eyes as Rose and The Doctor cuddle close around me and we all fall asleep.

“Love you.” I manage, before I drift off, but just before I do, I hear twin whispers back

“Love you too.”


	10. Chapter 10

The next day we’re up and out of the house by 7:00 am.

I stand in the hallway as it fills with students, all in matching uniforms and me and each in their own cliques. I keep trying to talk to people and maybe make friends, but them give me nasty looks and shut me out.

The school bell rings and I try to make my way to class but the stairways are crowded with children hurrying to get to their lesson. I make it to my physics class and sit down on a lab bench next to this painfully scrawny little boy.

The door opens and a familiar pair of scruffy white Converses step inside. The Doctor plunks his bag down on the teacher's desk and faces the class.

“Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?” He grins.

The Doctor scrawls the word 'physics' in capital letters on the whiteboard and underlines it.

“So. Physics.”

He replaces the cap of the board pen and chucks it back down on the desk. “Physics. Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics.” The class look bemused, I hide a smile. He sniffs purposefully.

“I hope one of you is getting all this down. Um, okay, let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?” I bite the inside of my mouth. The Doctor warned me just this warning not to attract attention, and be as quiet as possible, even though this question is easy. The boy, sitting next to me, puts up his hand.

‘Yes, uh, what's your name?” says The Doctor

“Milo.”

“Milo! Off you go.” Grins The Doctor

“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.”

“Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again.” He looks disgusted with himself and I pretend to stifle a yawn to hide my giggle. “Question two, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?” Milo's hand shoots up again, and again I resist the urge to answer.

“Someone else.” Begs The Doctor, he shakes his head almost imperceptibly at me when I start to raise my hand. I lower it again.

Absolutely no response from the rest of the class.

“No...? Okay, Milo, go for it.” Nod The Doctor

“Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter.” Milo asnwers, again correctly.

The other pupils look impressed.

“Two to Milo! Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false: the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.”

“False.” Answers Milo

“What is a non-coding DNA?”

“DNA that doesn't code for a protein.” Responds Milo

“Sixty-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three times five?”

“Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundred-and-fifteen.” Answers Milo. I stare at him in surprise, impressed he’s almost as intelligent as I am. Some of the other pupils look very impressed too, others just disturbed.

“How do you travel faster than light?”

“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring.”

The Doctor's mouth drops open slightly.

The rest of class continues similarly much to my annoyance. I want, desperately to answer all of those questions, yet he never gives me a chance. Finally, class ends and its lunchtime. After dropping my books off at my locker, I walk into the overcrowded room. I get on line where

the dinner ladies are spooning food onto people's plates. Two people ahead, I can as see Doctor moves along the line with his tray. Rose, who is undercover as a dinner lady, spoons mashed potato onto his plate and gives him a filthy look, simultaneously. He just smirks at her and heads towards the tables. I try a half smile at Rose as she spoons mashed potato onto my plate. She offers me an annoyed half smile back. I sit at a table, by myself, nearby the Doctor. No one wants me to sit with them anyway. I watch in amusement as I eat my meal as the Doctor spears a chip on his fork, nibbles it, and stares at it distastefully. Soon, Rose comes over with a dishcloth to wipe his table down.

“Sorry, could you just... there's a bit of gravy.” The Doctor tells her, semi apologetically. He points to it with his fork. Rose wipes the table.

“No, no, just there.” He indicates with his fork again. Rose is furious, but wipes up the gravy.

“I hate it here.” She growls to him

“Blame your boyfriend, he's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth.” The Doctor responds. My eyes narrow at him called Mickey Rose’s boyfriend.

“You eating those chips?” She asks, nodding to The Doctors full cup of chips

“Yeah, they're a bit... different.” He looks at them in distain.

Rose helps herself to one.

“I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this.” She sits down beside him and grabs another chip.

The Doctor looks around the room “It's very well behaved, this place.” “Mm.” Rose answers, mouth full of chips.

“I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy-slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones.” He stares at Rose impressively. “Yeah? Yeah? Oh, yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in.” He grins and I bury my face in my hands to keep from laughing aloud. As I do I catch Rose’s distainful but amused face. A dinner lady approaches their table.

“You are not permitted to leave your station.” The lady scolds Rose

“I was just talking to this teacher.” Rose explains as she stands.

“Hello!” grins the Doctor

“He doesn't like the chips.” Explains Rose

“The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work.” The clearly affronted lady huffs and leaves the table.

Rose starts to walk away from the table, walking past mine.

“See? This is me.” She gestures down at her uniform to me. “The dinner lady!”

“I'll have the crumble.” The Doctor calls to her

“I'm so gonna kill you.” She growls, only loud enough for the Doctor and I to hear. She returns to her station, the Doctor grinning manically. I watch as a teacher, Mr Wagner, approaches a girl sitting a few tables away. “Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me... so it's time we moved you up to the top class.” The Doctor watches, chewing absently.

“Kenny? Not eating the chips?” The teacher scolds an overweight young boy the next table over from the girls.

“I'm not allowed.” Kenny Mumbles

“Luke, extra class. Now.” Mr. Wagner commands. He leaves, and several of the children follow him. I watch them leave in confusion. Looking around, I see the Doctor focused on something above us. Looking up I see Mr. Finch watching the proceedings from a balcony above the room. He seems to notice the Doctor watching him, and turns away, disappearing down the hall.

Suddenly I am swirling in another vision. I am rushing through the school hallways with Rose, the Doctor and another couple people I don’t recognize. Behind us are a pack of bat-like creatures, shrieking and howling. Time slows and I see one of them dive down towards Rose, clawing up her back, crimson blood pouring out of her as it begins to feast—

“Matilda?” A voice breaks me out of my daze. I look up to see Rose standing there

“Yes?” I say

“You need to go to class the bell’s rung.” She explains, and I get up and run as fast as I can.

Later, during one of my free periods, I volunteered to help in the kitchen so Rose could have some company. Now she and I are drying an endless number of chip trays.

“Careful... keep it steady... don't spill a drop.” Warns the dinner lady who scolded Rose earlier. A few of the dinner ladies are very, very carefully wheeling in a barrel of oil. They have masks, goggles and gloves on. Rose and I watch them.

“I said keep it steady. Careful... that's it... easy now... steady...” the woman continues. Rose's mobile rings.

“Right, second barrel, quickly now!” The woman orders

Rose answers her phone. It’s Mickey

“What you got?” I hear his muffled answer,

“Confirmation. I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sightings, lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out.”

“Tell you what, though, three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced.” Rose answers, voice low. She glances over at the women, who are wheeling in another barrel of oil into the kitchen with what seems to be unnecessary caution “And this lot are weird.” She finishes

“See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call you home.” Mickey responds

“I thought maybe you called me home just to... well, just to call me home.” Answers Rose

“Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?” Laughs Mickey

“Well, you could've done!” laughs Rose

“That's the last thing I'd do.” Snorts Mickey

“Watch it!” cries a kitchen lady

“Because every time I see you, an emergency just gets in the way...” laughs Mickey

Rose and I look over as a loud crash echoes through the room. The barrel of oil topples over and spills onto one of the dinner ladies, who screams in agony and starts smoking.

“I've gotta go.” Rose says and she hangs up.

The head dinner lady starts yelling “Get her up, get her up!” The dinner lady is hoisted to her feet. The dinner lady covered in the oil is steered into an office, still wailing with pain. We follow, carefully behind. Rose tries to see through the partition but the blinds are swiftly drawn.

We return to the kitchen and Rose dials 999 as the head dinner lady emerges from the office. She pulls her goggles down and leans against the doorframe, eyeing Rose suspiciously.

“What're you doing?”

“Calling an ambulance.” Answers Rose

“No need. She's quite all right.” Snarls the dinner lady. Rose hangs up. There is the sound of something bursting into flames, followed by the sound of something smashing, and a billow of smoke from the office. The dinner lady does not flinch.   
“It's fine. She does that.” Shrugs the dinner lady.

She goes back into the office, leaving Rose and I looking completely confused. She moves closer to the barrel of oil for a closer look.

“Wolfe, you should go find the Doctor and tell him what’s going on” she whispers to me. I nod and hurry to the staff room where I know he will be.

When I enter, the Doctor is sitting on a desk, nibbling a biscuit. There is a teacher pacing up and down in front of him.

“But yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy... in cubits.” He frets

“And, it's ever since the new headmaster arrived?” questions the Doctor. “Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot.” He nods over to where a group of smart looking teachers are standing. The Doctor looks over his shoulder at them. “Except for the teacher you replaced, and that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that.”

“How's that weird?” The Doctor asks.

“She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight.” The Doctor humms thoughtfully to himself as he pops another biscuit into his mouth “The world is very strange.” He announces when he swallows. I walk over, about to speak to him, when Mr. Finch enters. I duck behind a small cabinet.

“Excuse me, colleagues, a moment of your time.” He says, importantly The Doctor turns. His eyes widen and he stands, just staring.

“May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times.” He puffs his chest out with pride. Sarah Jane smiles around at them all. The Doctor's face is a picture, the corners of his mouth begin to turn upwards in a smile.

“I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes.” He announces and then leaves. Sarah Jane catches the Doctor's eye and approaches him.

“Hello!”

“Oh, I should think so!” Grins the Doctor, manically

“And, you are...?” She stares at him blankly

The Doctor can’t take his eyes off her and a protective jealously fills my stomach, for Rose.  
“Hm? Uh, Smith. John Smith.” He stutters

“John Smith? I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name.” Sara Jane answered, in a distant way

“Well, it's a very common name!” Answers the Doctor

“He was a very uncommon man.” She mumbles, reminiscing

She holds out her hand.

“Nice to meet you!” she grins at him,

The Doctor shakes “Nice to meet you! Yes! Very nice! More than nice, brilliant!” he grins

“Um... so, um, have you worked here long?” she asks

“No! Um, it's only my first day.”

“Oh, you're new, then?” Sarah Jane asks “So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum?” The Doctor can still not tear his eyes away from her, and he's smiling at her but she doesn't seem to notice. “So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?” She continues

“You don't sound like someone just doing a profile” he smirks at her

“Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here.” She smirks back

“No. Good for you.” he says. She walks away to meet some of the other teachers.

I hear the Doctor mutter, proudly “Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith.”

The bell rings. I groan, and hurry away to get to class on time. I’ll have to tell the Doctor later. The corridors are crowded with students once more. I watch as The Doctor takes slow steps with a vague smile and a faraway expression on his face, just remembering

The school day ends and later, when darkness falls, Mickey, the Doctor, Rose and I all sneak in through a fire door.

“Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong.” Rose whispers and we make our way cautiously down the corridor. “When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.” She continues

“All right, team.” Starts the Doctor “Oh, I hate people who say "team". Um... "gang". Um... "comrades". Uh... anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Math teachers, go and check out the Math department. I'm gonna look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes.”

“What about me?” I ask, and he glances down at me, his eyebrow furrowed. “You’ll come with me.” He answers.

“You gonna be all right?” Rose awkwardly asks Mickey.

“Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this.”

He strides away with purpose. Rose just stands there smirking, waiting for him to come back, which he does almost immediately. “Where's the Math department?” he sheepishly asks

“Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right.” Rose says pointing in the opposite direction Mickey went earlier.

“Thank you.” He strides away again. The Doctor and I head up the stairs and down a dark corridor. His brow furrowed as he hears screeches and flaps in the distance. He pauses for a moment and then strides to find the source of the noise. We freeze as we pass a closet door, where we parked the Tardis opening. To my surprise, it’s Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane stares at the closed door, and then turns slowly around. The Doctor and I are standing there, in the darkness, watching her.

“Hello, Sarah Jane.” The Doctor whispers, quietly

“It's you.” Sarah Jane whispers, to my shock. “Oh... Doctor...” A smile starts to spread across her face as she edges towards him “Oh, my God, it's you, it's... it's... you've regenerated.” She grins

“Half a dozen times since we last met.” He smiles ruefully as I watch this reunion with my mouth open in shock. I now understand. Sarah Jane was an old companion of his.

“You look... incredible.” She gasps

“So do you.” He smiles

“I got old.” She edges around him, staring at him. She has eyes only for him, so she hasn’t noticed me yet. “What're you doing here?”

“Well... UFO sightings, school gets record results, I couldn't resist. What about you?” he responds

“Same.” They laugh. Sarah Jane's smile falters and she sounds close to tears when she speaks again. “I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died.”

“I lived. Everyone else died.” The Doctor’s voice broke

“What do you mean?”

“Everyone died, Sarah.” He whispers, brokenly as Sarah Jane shakes her head. I reach up and hold his hand, trying to comfort him.

He smiles down at me. Sarah jumps when she notices me.

“Is this your new companion? She’s so young!” gasps Sarah Jane.

“She’s an orphan Sarah, but she’s a little time lady. She travels with me because she has nowhere else to go.” He explains.

“And you love me.” I pout at him

They laugh. “And I love you.” He echoes.

Sarah Jane’s smile fades again “I can't believe it's you.” She tells him

The moment is broken by the sound of Mickey wailing. “Okay! Now I can!” We grin and we run to find the source of the scream.


	11. Chapter 11

We almost skid into Rose who runs from a converging corridor.

“Did you hear that?” demands Rose, scooping me up and onto her back. She notices Sarah Jane. “Who's she?” demands Rose

“Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose.” The Doctor says

Rose looks unpleasantly surprised. They shake hands.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” Sarah Jane says, with a tight, false smile.   
“You can tell you're getting older, your assistants are getting younger.” She smirks at the Doctor.

“I'm not his assistant.” Cries an outraged Rose.

The Doctor scratches his ear uncomfortably, and I giggle.

“No? I get you, tiger.” Sarah Jane smirks. 

The Doctor speeds off and we follow him. We find Mickey in one of the class rooms, surrounded by a load of vacuum-packed rats.

“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I, I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them.” Mickey grins, sheepishly

The Doctor bends down and picks a few up to examine them.

“Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.” Rose cries

“And you decided to scream.” The Doctor deadpans at Mickey

“It took me by surprise!” Mickey defends, weakly

“Like a little girl?” Continues the Doctor

“It was dark! I was covered in rats!” Mickey replies, indignant

“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” I stifle a giggle in Rose’s hair as Mickey opens his mouth in outrage.

“Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?” Demands Rose

“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” Sarah Jane smirks at Rose

The Doctor and Mickey look shiftily between them.

“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?” Rose snaps back at Sarah Jane.

“Anyway, the doctor interjects, nervously, “moving on.”

Sarah Jane obviously badly wants to make a cutting retort. She and Rose give each other the dirtiest of looks. “Everything started when Mr Finch arrived. We should go and check his office. He chucks the rat he is holding back to Mickey, who drops it. We follow the Doctor out and down the corridor. Rose puts me down so I can walk on my own.

“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?” Rose hisses to Sarah Jane

“Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor.” Answers Sarah Jane in a clipped manner

“Oh! Well, he's never mentioned you.” Shrugs Rose.

“Oh, I must've done!” the Doctor cries, overhearing them “Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time.”

Rose pretends to think for a second “Hold on... sorry... never.”

“What, not even once?” Sarah asks, annoyed “He didn't mention me once?” Rose walks off and Sarah Jane follows her, probably to probe her further. Mickey grins, with a hand on the Doctor's shoulder “Ho ho! Mate! The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.” He grins and we follow the two of them. The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door of Mr Finch's office.

“Maybe those rats were food.” I suggest

“Food for what?” demands Rose

The Doctor opens the door and peers inside. There are some incredibly strange noises coming from there. The Doctor's eyes are fixed on the ceiling.

“Rose... you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school...? Well... they do.” The bat-like creatures are hanging upside down from the ceiling. We stare at them.

“No way!” Mickey whimpers, turning heel and leaving. Sarah Jane, Rose, and I quickly follow him. The Doctor goes last, shutting the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, one of the bats wakes up and screeches. We take off through the school and then hurry out of the front doors of the school.

“I am not going back in there. No way.” Pants Mickey

“Those were teachers!” cries Rose

“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.” He begins to walk back inside.

“Come on, you've got to be kidding!” gasps Mickey

“I need the TARDIS. I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen.”

“I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!” Sarah Jane smiles, as she grabs the Doctor's arm and pulls him excitedly in the direction of the car park. We follow, Rose with a particularly dark scowl on her face. Sarah Jane opens the boot of her car. Inside is something covered with a green blanket. The Doctor pulls the blanket off to reveal a quite adorable tin dog.

“K9!” The Doctor gasps, joyfully “Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Wolfe, allow me to introduce K9... Well, K9 Mark III to be precise.”

Mickey and Rose glance at each other with an 'it's a tin dog' sort of expression.

“Why does he look so... disco?” asks Rose

“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge! What's happened to him?” Asks The Doctor

“Oh, one day, he just... nothing!” Sighed Sarah Jane

“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” demands the Doctor

Mickey shakes his head. Rose stares at him. They really don't get it. “Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!” “Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you?” He coos at the dog

Mickey stares at him and Rose rolls her eyes. The Doctor strokes K9, still making coo-ing noises. Sarah Jane throws Rose what could be described as a triumphant glance.

“Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!” Orders Rose

The Doctor closes the boot, grinning.

“Let’s go to dinner.” He cries

“What?” I demand

“Come on! I know Rose loves her chips, let’s head over to the chip shop!” grins the Doctor, manically

After being seated at the chip shop, The Doctor and Sarah Jane are sitting at a table by the window, chatting and laughing whilst the Doctor tries to fix K9, who has been placed on the table-top. Mickey, Rose and I are by the counter.

“You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said 'I told you so'.” Mickey explains to Rose

Rose responds sourly, wrenching her eyes away from the pair “I'm not listening to this.”   
“Although, I have prepared a little "I was right" dance that I can show you later.” He sniggers. I glare at him. The shopkeeper holds her hand out to Rose.

“Two quid, love.”

Rose gives her the money, takes the chips and tucks in immediately.

“All this time you've been giving it, "he's different! ", when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke!” I smack Mickey, but he pays no attention to me. They sit down at a table away from the Doctor and Sarah Jane. “You don't know what you're talking about.” Snarls Rose

“Maybe not. But if I were you... I'd go easy on the chips.” Smirks Mickey and I glower in his direction. Rose is shoveling them into her mouth like there's no tomorrow. I sigh as it’s clear she is miserable, and Mickey isn’t making things any better.

I walk over to the Doctor, and I catch part of their conversation.

“I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead, I thought, ‘Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there’.” Grins Sarah Jane

“Right on top of it, yeah.” Grins the Doctor

“And Rose?” Sarah Jane asks, cautiously

“She was there too.” Admits the Doctor

There is a pause whilst Sarah Jane looks at him and the Doctor fiddles with K9's wires.

“Did I do something wrong? Because you never came back for me. You just... dumped me.” She asks him, sounding wounded

“I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed.” The Doctor answers, gruffly

“I waited for you. I missed you.” The Doctor brushes this off

“Oh, you didn't need me! You were getting on with your life.”

“You were my life.” She admits, quietly. The Doctor looks up at her.

“You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?” demands Sarah Jane

“All those things you saw, do you want me to apologize for that?” Asks The Doctor

“No, but we get a taste of that splendour... and then we have to go back.” She sighs

“But look at you, you're investigating. You found that school, you're doing what we always did.” He encourages

“You could've come back.” She repeats

“I couldn't.” The Doctor answers, quietly

“Why not?” she whispers back.

The Doctor does not answer. Sarah Jane shakes her head and the Doctor switches his sonic screwdriver back on and returns to repairing K9. But she's still not done.

“It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!” Sarah Jane says

“Where was it?”

“Aberdeen.” She frowns at him

“Right.” He pauses “That's next to Croydon, isn't it?” Sarah Jane smiles and shakes her head. At that moment, K9 springs to life.

“Oh, hey! Now we're in business!” He leaps to his feet and stands in front of K9.

“Master!” K9 Cries

“He recognizes me!” The Doctor cries, ecstatic

“Affirmative.” Responds the dog

“Rose, give us the oil.” He orders

The Doctor takes off the lid of the jar with the oil inside and is just about to dip his finger in it.

“I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalded.” Warns Rose “I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that.” He dips his finger into the oil and K9 puts out a sensor for the Doctor to smear it onto, which he does. “Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go.” The Doctor says, like a child.

“Oil. Ex, ex, ex, extract ana, an... analysing...” K9 coughs, scratchily

“Listen to it, man! That's a voice!’ Laughs Mickey

“Careful! That's my dog!” Sarah Jane scolds him. Mickey looks sheepish. 

“Confirmation of analysis: substance is Krillitane Oil.” Announces K9

“They're Krillitanes.” Gasps the Doctor, looking horrified

“Is that bad?” I ask

“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad.” He groans

“And what are... Krillitanes?” asks Sarah Jane

“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits, bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever... the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.” He groans

“What're they doing here?” I demand

“It's the children. They're doing something to the children.” The Doctor says, sounding horrified “We’ve got to go.”

We hurry to the car. Mickey and Sarah Jane hoist K9 into the boot of the car.

“So, what's the deal with the tin dog?” He asks her

“The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes... they're tin dogs.” Mickey smiles and gives a small laugh.

“What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?” She asks him

“Me?” Mickey asks enthusiastically “I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support, I'm...” And it hits him. “Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog.” He sits down in shock. Sarah Jane grins and pats him on the shoulder. I leave, wincing at Mickey’s realization.

The Doctor paces in front of the chip shop followed by Rose.

“How many of us have there been, travelling with you?” she asks him

“Does it matter?” the Doctor asks

“Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line.” Rose’s voice trembles. “As opposed to what?” He is staring at her, looking angry and hurt.

“I thought you and me were... but I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this... now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?” she asks, tears in her voice.

“No. Not to you.” He states firmly, and abruptly

“But Sarah Jane... you were that close to her once, and now... you never even mention her. Why not?” demands Rose

“I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you...” He stops when he realizes what he was about to say.

“What, Doctor?” asks Rose

The Doctor stares at her intensely, as if willing her to understand.

“You can spend the rest of your life with me.” He starts and Rose looks up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears. “But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords.”

A screech echoes above us and we all look up to see the bat-like Krillitane bodies on the roof. It screeches and swoops down towards us. We duck, but then it just flies away.

“Was that a Krillitane?” I gasp

“But it didn't even touch me, it just flew off! What did it do that for?” Demands Rose

The Krillitane flies off into the night, screeching.

The Doctor sighs “I don’t think we’ll get much done tonight and without the Tardis, well, We’ll just have to go home and wait.” Sighs The Doctor

“You all could come back to my place!” Offers Sarah Jane, much to Rose’s dismay

“But my Mum-“ starts Rose

“Will be fine with it.” Interrupts the Doctor. “Rose, give her a ring and tell her we’ll be staying at Sarah Jane’s, and Sarah thank you for the offer.” Smiles The Doctor.

“My pleasure.” She smiles at us.

Twenty minutes later, we arrive at her house. It is a large, beautiful stone house with a thick wooden door and tall, sleek windows. Sarah Jane looks over her shoulder at the Doctor as she unlocks the door

“When you left me in Aberdeen, you forgot to take my endless credit card.” She explains “Most of it I give to charities, but I figured why not live in style.”

“Oh, Sarah Jane.” Laughs the Doctor as we walk into the elegant foyer

Sarah Jane takes us on a short tour, before showing us our bedrooms. Down a long hallway, Mickey is first on the right, across from Sarah Jane, the next is The Doctor on the right, across from Rose, and then the next right door was mine. I swallowed uncomfortably at the thought of sleeping by myself.

“Well, I am going to bed, I’m bloody exhausted.” Sighed Mickey, going into his room “Thank you Sarah Jane.” He said over his shoulder as he shut the door.

“I think I am going to retire too. Goodnight Doctor.” Sighs Sarah Jane, giving the Doctor a hug, and going to her room. Now the hallway is painfully awkward in silence between Rose and The Doctor.

“Um-“ I start, but they cut me off.

“Goodnight Rose.” The Doctor says, gently.

“Doctor.” She nods, curtly, before walking into her room and shutting the door.

The Doctor turns in silence and enters his room. I frown, tears filling my eyes. Thanks to this new Sarah Jane I have been forgotten, and my parents are fighting. I turn and walk into my room, which seems dark and looming.

I crawl into bed and shut my eyes, ignoring the tears that squeeze through my eyelids and eyelashes, and fall into a restless sleep.

I shoot up, my heart racing. I can’t hear anything but I know something is wrong. I bolt out of my door and to Rose’s room, flinging open the door to find her writhing in pain in a nightmare. I shake her to try and wake her up.

“Is she alright?” I hear The Doctor’s worried voice behind me.

“Nightmare.” I shortly explain to him “Rose?” I hiss trying to wake her up. Her eyes fly open and her arm swings around, her hand colliding with my cheek and jawline, sending me to the floor.

“Wolfe!” gasps The Doctor helping me to my feet. I am cradling my jaw, tears filling my eyes with the pain.

“Ow” I mutter

“Oh, Wolfe I am so sorry!” gasps Rose, now understanding the situation.

“It’s okay.” I mutter around my swelling cheek. “Are you okay?”

Rose nods. “Nightmare.” She explains, breaking my gaze to look at the Doctor.

“Want to talk about it?” he asks, her softly

Tears glisten in her eyes “You left me. By myself back on earth and found someone else.” Her voice shatters and she presses her face into his shoulder.

The guilt on his face is painful as he wraps his arms around her shaking shoulders and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“I am never going to leave you Rose. Not you. Never you.” He whispers

“Promise?” her voice is muffled

“Promise.” His voice soft but firm.

He gently rocks her in his arms and soon, she dozes off.

He lays her down in bed again. He goes to get up and I stopped him.

“You promised. Not her.” I whisper and he freezes, turning to look at me.

I nod at the empty spot beside Rose in bed. He smiles slightly at me before snuggling under the covers next to her.

“You coming?” he asks, rolling onto his back to allow me room between them.

I smile and snuggle into the warm spot between them and fall asleep.

“Rose? Do you know where the Doctor is he wasn’t in his-Oh.” I wake up to the sound of Sarah Jane bursting into the room.

I realize quickly this will not help the animosity between Rose and Sarah Jane, but my arm is pinned underneath the Doctor’s sleeping form and I can’t sit up.

“Good morning Sarah Jane.” Yawns Rose, sitting up and ruffling her hair.

“Good morning.” She responds in a clipped manner “I was just looking for the Doctor.”

“Oh.” Rose looks at the Doctor, next to her. She smacks him on the shoulder. “Wake up.” She orders and The Doctor sits up, panicked.

I sit up, to now that my arm is freed.

“Wolfe?” asks Sarah Jane in surprise, “What are you doing-nevermind.” She sighs “What happened to your face?”

My hand flies to the cheek where Rose accidentally hit me last night.

“Wolfe was waking me up from a nightmare and I accidentally hit her.” Rose explains as she gets out of bed.

“You hit a four-year-old?” demands Sarah Jane, having only heard that

“No, well yes, but it was an accident.” Rose says, annoyed

“We need to get going Doctor.” Sarah Jane ignores Rose’s comment before turning on her heel and leaving.

The Doctor breathes out heavily, running his fingers through his hair.

Rose smacks him.

“Oi! What was that for?”

“Not standing up for me! Now Sarah Jane’s gonna call child services or something!”

“Call what?” Asks the Doctor.

“Ugh.” Groans Rose, getting out of bed. “Go get dressed. I don’t have time to explain this stuff to you.”

The Doctor got out of bed and sulked out of the room.

“I’m sorry about your face, Wolfe.” Sighs Rose

“It’s okay, it hardly even hurts.” I answer, going to my room.

I change into the clothes, which The Doctor pulled out of his endless pockets. I truly hope today won’t be as awkward between Sarah Jane and Rose as it was yesterday.

The school bell rings and the children flock towards the building. The five of us get out of Sarah Jane's car and stride towards the school. The Doctor pauses for a moment to give instructions.

“Rose, Sarah, you go to the Math room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.” Rose holds her hand out, but he hands his sonic screwdriver to Sarah Jane. I wince as Rose looks peeved. “Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.” Continues the Doctor

“Just stand outside” Demands Mickey

“Here, take these, you can keep K9 company.” Sarah Jane smiles as she hands Mickey the keys to her car

“Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.” Informs The Doctor

“But he's metal!” Cries Mickey

“I didn't mean for him.” Grins the Doctor

“What're you gonna do?” I ask The Doctor

“It's time I had a word with Mr Finch. Wolfe want to come?” The Doctor grins at me

“She is coming with us, Doctor.” Informs Sarah Jane, smiling at me.

I smile back, wondering just what she has in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's a double-update kinda day my dears! I hope you enjoy!

We enter the building and weave up the stairwells until we find and empty math classroom.

“Let’s try and turn on the computer.” I suggest.

“Good idea.” Nods Sarah Jane, crawling underneath one of the computer desks and starts trying to switch on the sonic screwdriver. She comes out, hits the keyboard and stares at the sonic screwdriver. Rose is with her legs crossed on one of the chairs. I see the amusement in her eyes.

“It's not working!” Sarah Jane sighs, annoyed

“Give it to me.” Sighs Rose as she hops up and takes the sonic screwdriver off Sarah Jane, rolling her eyes, and ducking underneath the desk.

“Used to work first time in my day.” Sarah Jane says to me

“Well, things were a lot simpler back then.” Rose responds. She turns the sonic screwdriver on and it whirrs and buzzes as she holds it to the back of the computer.

“Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?” asks Sarah Jane

“I've got a feeling you're about to.” Sighs Rose as she straightens up

“I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding...” Sarah Jane continues

“I don't feel threatened by you if that's what you mean.” Rose states, firmly

“Right. Good. Because, I'm not interested in picking up where we left off.” Sighs Sarah Jane

“No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?” Rose responds, sharply

“I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth...” Starts Sarah Jane, now trying to repair the mess she made.

“The thing is... when you two met... they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for ya.” Smirks Rose, walking away from Sarah Jane

Sarah Jane indignantly walks over to Rose “I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe.”

“Try me.” Rose smirks, coldly in her face

“Mummies.”

“I've met ghosts.”

“Robots. Lots of robots.”

“Slitheen. In Downing Street.”

“Daleks!”

“Met the Emperor.” Rose snorts

“Anti-Matter monsters.”

“Gas masked zombies.”

“Real living dinosaurs!”

“Real living werewolf!”

“The Loch Ness Monster!” cries Sarah Jane

“... Seriously?” Rose gasps

Sarah Jane puts her hands over her mouth and shakes her head.

Rose smiles and laughs slightly. “Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and... we're arguing over the Doctor.” Smiles Rose

Sarah Jane relaxes against a desk, and Rose looks at her for a moment. “With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, "what?" and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?” Rose asks

“All the time!” Sarah Jane responds and we laugh.

“Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?” She asks

“Yeah! Yeah! He does! I'm like, ‘do you two wanna be alone?’" Rose giggles and we laugh madly, and then the Doctor walks in.

“How's it going?” He grins

The sight of him makes us laugh even harder.

“What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these.”

We take no notice of him and fall about laughing hysterically, Rose pointing the sonic screwdriver at him.

“What? Stop it!” he orders, genuinely lost.

Suddenly, the door opens and children clamber to get inside the IT Suite Rose shoos them away.

‘No, no, this classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!” she orders

The children move away and Rose shuts the door.

“Nice job.” Compliments Sarah Jane, and Rose smiles

The Doctor is already ripping out wires and zapping things with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor, sonic screwdriver clenched between his teeth, rips a handful of wires out of a computer and hangs them around his neck as runs the sonic screwdriver along the back of the computer. We watch him, looking slightly anxious.

“I can't shift it.” Groans the Doctor

“I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!” Sarah Jane says

“Anything except a deadlock seal. There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?” Groans The Doctor.

Suddenly the room lights up, with every computer showing a weird green code, including the large screen at the front of the room.

“Some sort of code...” Mutters The Doctor, staring at it. He paces, glancing every so often at the strange code.

“No... no, they can't be...” he gasps.

“What?” demands Rose, Sarah Jane and I, together

“The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.” He says, sounding horrified

“The Skasis what?” sighs Sarah Jane

“The... God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control.” Explains the Doctor, and the pit of my stomach sinks.

“What, and the kids are like a giant computer?” I ask

“Yes.” He says, as he paces around, working it out. “And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a... as a... conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.”

“But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.” Rose says, looking horrified herself

“What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?” He demands of her

“Two thousand and sixty five.” Answers Rose instantly

The Doctor gives a "that says it all" look.

“Oh my God... “ mutters Rose

“But why use children? Can't they use adults?” Asks Sarah Jane

“No, it's gotta be children. The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code... they're using their souls.” He explains again, running his hands through his hair in distress. Behind him, we freeze as Mr Finch walks into the room

“Let the lesson begin.” His slimy voice says

The Doctor turns to face him.

“Think of it, Doctor, with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.” He grins as he approaches slowly

“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr Finch. Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.” The Doctor retorts

“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.” Sighs Mr. Finch.

“What, by someone like you?” The Doctor asks, skeptically

“No... someone like you.” Smiles Mr. Finch. The Doctor is silent, this is not the answer he was expecting.

“The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta... your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords... reborn.” Mr Finch grins smarmily at u all. The Doctor still says nothing, and I silently will him to speak. He is just staring into Mr Finch's eyes and not looking away.

“Doctor, don't listen to him.” I speak, quickly and Mr. Finch turns to look at me, Rose and Sarah Jane.

“And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young... fresh... never wither, never age... never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us.” Smiles Mr. Finch.

The Doctor has a faraway look in his eyes and I can see he's so terribly tempted.

“I could save everyone...” whispers The Doctor

“Yes.” Grins Mr. FInch

“I could stop the war...” Whispers the Doctor

A small smile graces Finch's lips.

“No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love.” Sarah Jane says, desperately

Mr Finch closes his eyes.

“Whether it's a world, or a relationship... everything has its time. And everything ends.” I add to Sarah Jane’s point and I see gratitude flash in her eyes.

The Doctor stares for a few more seconds and then he grits his teeth, picks up a chair and hurls it through the screen displaying the code, which smashes.

“Out!” He yells

Mr. Finch, rushes out of the room and we hear a horrifying screech echo through the halls. We rush outside and start down the stairwell only to run into Kenny and Mickey at the bottom of the stairs

“What is going on?” demands Mickey as three Krillitanes half fly, half grope their way along the corridor to us. We all see them and turn on our heels and run in the opposite direction. We run into the canteen hall and try the doors on the other side, but they are locked. The Doctor reaches inside his coat for the sonic screwdriver, just as Mr Finch bursts through the doors followed by several of the Krillitanes.

“Are they my teachers?” Whimpers Kenny

“Yeah. Sorry.” I wince

“Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others... you can feast.” Mr. Finch snarls at the other Krillitanes

I realize this is exactly what happened in my vision. Rushing forward, I shove Rose to the ground just as one of the Krillitanes swoop down on us. It plants itself on top of me, instead of Rose, its claws digging into my back. I scream with pain and I watch as The Doctor tries to beat it off with a chair. Suddenly, the Krillitane on my back is hit with a beam of red light and falls to the floor, dead. We freeze in shock and confusion, only to see K9 wagging his tail happily.

“K9!” Gasps Sarah Jane as Mr Finch roars with rage.

“Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.” K9 responds to her

“Come on!” Cries the Doctor, scooping me up and we run down the hall, the sound of K9 shooting down more Krillitanes behind us.

“K9, hold them back!” The Doctor yells over his shoulder

“Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!” K9 yowls back

The Doctor reaches a door, he ushers us through it.

“Come on!” he urges before he slams it shut behind us and locks it with his sonic screwdriver.

“Power supply failing.” K9 yells

“Forget the shooty dog thing.” We hear Mr. Finch yell in exasperation

“Power supply failing!” K9 yells again, then silence.

“It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it! They've changed the physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?” The Doctor cries in excitement

“Barrels of it.” Grins Rose

We jump as the Krillitanes start to pound on the door, their claws ripping holes in it.

“Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey...” starts The Doctor

“What now, hold the coats?” Mickey glares at the Doctor

“Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?” Groans the Doctor. I am gasping for air, trying to mitigate the pain in my back as I think of an escape. Catching sight of a fire alarm, I run over to it, break the glass with my elbow and set it off. The Krillitanes immediately wince and wail at the shrill sound. The Doctor beams and flings open the door, the Krillitanes are in too much distress to hurt us, so we leg it down a corridor, and K9 emerges from a doorway.

“Master!” K9 says, joyfully

“Come on, boy!” Cheers the Doctor “Good boy.”

K9 trundles along with us. We arrive at the kitchens a few moments later. The Doctor immediately holds his sonic screwdriver to one of the oil barrels.

“They've been deadlock sealed!” he groans in despair. He tries another. “Finch must've done that. I can't open them.” He says

“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing.” K9 informs us

“Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.” Orders The Doctor

“No!” I say, as Sarah Jane, Rose and Kenny run to the door, leaving the Doctor and I.

“Wolfe, go!” he orders

“But Doctor-“ I start, trying to tell him about my wounds

“No! Hurry! Go!” He yells, and I turn and run.

I meet everyone else in the parking lot and watch in terror as the Doctor doesn’t arrive. Finally, The Doctor emerges outside and slams the door behind him, locking it with the sonic screwdriver.

‘Where's K9?” demands Sarah Jane

“We need to run.” He says, and he starts to run.

“Where is he?! What've you done?” Demands Sarah Jane The Doctor grabs her and pulls her away.

We stop about 60 meters from the school.

Sarah Jane looks distraught.

“I'm sorry.” The Doctor whispers to her

“It's all right. He was just a... daft metal dog. Fine, really.” She says, and then she bursts into tears. The Doctor puts his arm around her comfortingly.

Then, the school explodes.

Everyone is celebrating, every student and even Sarah Jane, despite her obvious sadness about K9. I try not to move too much as the blood hardening on my back stings each time it shifts.

“Come on then, we ought to find the Tardis.” The Doctor urges and we follow him back into the scorched building.

After locating the Tardis, we agreed on a meeting spot and Sarah Jane, Mickey and Rose went to go collect our stuff from Jackie’s. Now parked on a pretty green hill, The Doctor steps outside the doors and faces Sarah Jane.

“Cuppa tea?” He steps aside to let Sarah Jane walk through the doors. She takes in the interior, wide-eyed. The Doctor follows her through and shuts the door behind her. She turns to him.

“You've redecorated!” she gasps

“Do you like it?” he asks

“Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh... yeah. It'll do!” grins Sarah Jane

“I love it.” Grins Rose

“Hey, you, what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?” demands Sarah Jane, jokingly to Rose

“No idea. It's gone now, the oil's faded.” Rose smiles, ruefully.

“But you're still clever. More than a match for him.” Sarah Jane says, jerking her head in The Doctor’s direction.

“You and me both.” Rose smiles.

Sarah Jane nods. Rose looks to the Doctor who is fiddling with the computer, as though prompting him to say something.

“Doctor...?” She says

“Um... we're about to head off, but... you could come with us.” The Doctor offers

Rose looks at her, smiling expectantly. Sarah Jane looks from happy face to happy face. And shakes her head.

“No... I can't do this anymore.” She whispers The Doctor's smile fades slightly. “Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own.” Sarah Jane smiles

“Can I come?” asks Mickey, and Sarah Jane looks surprised. Rose however, knows exactly what he means and looks none too pleased.

“No, not with you, I mean... with you.” He gestures to the Doctor. “'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there.”

Rose mouths "no" at the Doctor.

“Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!” laughs Sarah Jane

“Okay then, I could do with a laugh.” Grins The Doctor

Rose rolls her eyes. Mickey laughs in delight, but stops quickly upon noticing Rose's lack of response.

“Rose, is that okay?” He asks her

“No, great. Why not?” she says, rather sarcastically

There is a awkward silence.

“Well, I'd better go.” Sarah Jane announces

She takes Rose aside. The Doctor returns his attention to the computer. “What do I do?” She glances over at the Doctor. “Do I stay with him?” Rose asks Sarah Jane

“Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for.” Smiles Sarah Jane. She embraces Rose. “Find me... if you need to, one day. Find me.” Rose gives her a small smile.

“As for you, cutie, be safe.” Smiles Sarah Jane, giving me a hug.

The Doctor holds open the doors for Sarah Jane, who steps out of the Tardis for the last time. The Doctor follows her and they stand outside for their final goodbyes. I peer through the windows.

“It's daft. But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Sarah Jane smiles.

“Something to tell the grandkids.” Grins The Doctor

“Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now.” Sarah Jane answers, gently

“Right. Yes, sorry, I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't... there hasn't been anyone...? You know...?” The Doctor asks awkwardly

“Well... there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while. But he was a tough act to follow.” She laughs slightly and the Doctor smiles softly. “Goodbye, Doctor.” She whispers

“Oh, it's not goodbye...” starts the Doctor

“Say it, please. This time. Say it.” She whispers

“Goodbye. My Sarah Jane.” He throws his arms around her and lifts her right off the ground in a final embrace. He gives her one last smile before heading back into the Tardis and closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah Jane standing alone outside. He stands there, frozen for a moment, before he turns with a grin.

“So. Where to?”


	13. Chapter 13

The tension between Mickey and Rose is back. I don’t think its love, I dealt with that already. I think its jealousy over what her life has become compared to his, and Rose doesn’t want him encroaching on her life. Regardless, Mickey is hiding in his room to avoid Rose’s sharp comments.

Rose is still angry about the Doctor’s treatment of Sarah Jane, so she’s hiding in her room, and the Doctor is in his room because I think he is still mourning Sarah Jane.

So once again, I am alone. Over the past two days I have been completely ignored. Now, curled up in the quietest, darkest corner of The Tardis, I allow myself to cry. I have been here a over week, and been in more life-Threatening situations then the past 20 years combined. I love being with Rose and The Doctor, but sometimes I just feel so alone. Then there’s the cuts, which are still bleeding. I just don’t have the heart to tell them about it because I don’t want them to stress about it. I’ve wrapped some bandages over it, but they’re almost soaked through.

The door flies open, and bright light shines in.

“Oh thank god.” Sighs Rose as the Doctor looks over her shoulder

“Hi.” I mutter, looking away so I can hide my tearstained face.

“We were looking everywhere for you!” scolds The Doctor

“I figured you wouldn’t notice.” I mutter, half annoyed and half sad

“What do you mean we wouldn’t notice?” Demands The Doctor

“Shh, Doctor stop yelling at her! It won’t help anything.” Chastises Rose

She kneels beside me “Wolfe, why are you hiding here? We’ve been looking for you for three hours.”

“I don’t know.” I mutter “I just figured you wouldn’t mind if I disappeared.”

“Why would you think that?” Demands The Doctor, and I see the angry and scared look in his eyes.

“Doctor.” Rose hisses, before looking back at me

“You kept leaving me behind or forgetting about me. It was all about Mickey or Sarah Jane and no one gave a thought about me.” I say, sadly

Rose winces. “We’re sorry we’ve just been really busy. You’re right. We should have at least checked in with you.”

I nod, wiping my nose on my sleeve

“Come on.” Rose says, scooping me up.

I gasp with pain, and fight a shriek of agony. Her hands have just put pressure on the longest cut, and no I can feel how she reopened the wound by accident, blood pouring out of it.

Now I am dizzy with pain. I see the faded faces of Rose and The Doctor in panic as they rush me to the med bay. I hear The Doctor yelling at Rose when everything goes black.

“Goddamn it Doctor!” I awake to Rose’s sharp yell

“What?”

“Goddamn you and your stupid Sarah Jane!”

“What?”

“If you hadn’t been so enthralled by her then maybe you would’ve noticed how hurt Wolfe was!”

“What-“

“I swear to god you say what one more time-“

“No of course it’s not your fault either Rose!” The Doctor yells back

“What?”

“And even so both of us have been ignoring her! She’s only been here two weeks and we’ve already let her get hurt five or six times, left her alone in dangerous situations and completely forgot about her! She’s only a child, and we’re going to hurt her.”

“Then what do you suggest?” Rose’s voice is quieter now. “We can’t just leave her behind or by herself.”

“Your Mum-“ Starts The Doctor

“Would have no idea how to handle her. Doctor, _she_ found _us_ and as much as you may deny it, you love her just as much as she loves us.”

Silence.

“That may be but I can’t keep putting her in danger, it’s just not fair to her. I-I can’t be responsible for a child again. Rose, you know…I had a family once. I was a Dad once and I just…I can’t lose someone like her again. Or you. I told you Rose, the curse of the Timelords is we outlive everyone we-.” He swallows and I hear him shift his weight.

“Doctor, I know you’re upset about this, and I understand how Wolfe would remind you of your people and your children, and I know that I can never give you your forever, but I can give you mine which is the best I can do, but when I am gone, you’re going to need someone around who can help you keep going. You know Wolfe will regenerate. She can give you forever.”

“But what if she doesn’t want to? What if she grows up and one day wakes up and realizes that I am broken and old and not worth her time anymore. What then?”

“I don’t think she will Doctor. I saw her face the other day when we were acting as a family and she had to call you ‘dad’. I think she wants you to love her like a daughter as much as you want to be loved back by someone. Honestly, I’ve never felt like I would ever be a Mum until I met her, but now…I feel like she is my child and I’ve known her for a week! She has no one besides us Doctor, and I think she deserves everything that comes with our crazy lives including the danger.”

There is no response from the Doctor, but I feel a very warm, calloused hand start to gently stroke my hair.

“Okay, but I need you to promise me something Rose.” The Doctor’s voice is deadly soft “Two things, actually. One, that we never tell her about this conversation and let her make the decision herself, and two, that no matter what happens, her life comes first. I don’t care what happens to me, but always pick her over me.”

“Alright Doctor.” Rose whispers back.

I wait a few moments, before I make a small noise and start to shift as if I am just waking up. I flutter my eyes, catching sight of Rose and the Doctor’s worried faces above me.

“Wolfe are you okay?” Rose asks, helping me sit up.

I nod, before answering “Yeah I think so.”

“Are you sure?” she questions.

“Yes. How long have I been out?”

“Two hours.” She answers as she inspects my back. “It looks like its healed up perfectly! Doctor how-“ she starts only to realize the Doctor left the room.

“He must have jump started some of my regenerative cells. That’s why I am so sleepy.” I yawn.

“Then let’s get you to-“

“Rose! Help!” Mickey’s yelp echoes through the Tardis.

She freezes, with a sigh.

“Wolfe, wait here. I have to go help Mickey.”

She walks out the door and I hear her annoyed yell “What Mickey!”

I wait a moment, before sliding off the med bay bed and walking down the hall. I walk down hall after hall.

 _Please Tardis, help me find The Doctor._ I silently beg.

Suddenly, I catch sight of a door which I could have sworn wasn’t there before. I carefully open it and I gasp with awe. It looks like a porch off the Tardis, where we can watch all of space flash by as we sail through it. Standing at the porch, hands gripping the railing so hard his knuckles were white, was The Doctor. I quietly shut the door behind me.

Walking closer, I see the angry agonizing torment in his eyes.

Very gently, I reach up and place my hand on his.

His head snaps down to look at me in surprise.

“Wolfe.” He says, softly

I look up at him, every fiber in my being wanting to tell him he is my Dad and that I will never leave him.

“Doctor.” I respond instead. “I’m sorry.”

I hear his breathing shift slightly, then he turns to look at me.   
“Wolfe, you have no reason to be sorry. I am sorry.” He sighs

“I forgive you.” I whisper and I watch as the weight visibly leaves his shoulders. “Now can you come and read to me Harry Potter?”

He smiles at me, affectionately. “Of course.”

He takes my hand and leads me away from the porch and to my room.

I awake to a gentle shake. I yawn and roll onto my back.

“Hey, Wolfe? We’re here.” I hear Rose’s gentle voice. I sit up, blinking and yawning.

“Where?”

“No idea.” Grins Rose, and I grin back.

“I’ll be right there. Don’t you dare leave without me!” I laugh, now wide awake

“You have five minutes!” Laughs Rose, leaving

I hurry out of bed and change into a simple polka dot white and black dress, black converse and a white ribbon in my hair. I rush to the Tardis console and the Doctor opens the door, all of us hurrying out.

We proceed to look around a dark, apparently disused room of the spaceship.

“It's a spaceship! Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!” Mickey cheers

“Looks kind of abandoned...” I say, looking around

“Anyone on board?” asks Rose

“Nah, nothing here. Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not that dangerous.” He pauses “You know what, I'll just have a quick scan... in case there's anything dangerous.” Rose smirks as he walks over to a control panel in the center of the room and starts tapping at some buttons.

“So, what's the date? How far we gone?” she asks

“About three thousand years into your future, give or take.” The Doctor pulls on a switch and the lights turn on, the roof gradually opening into a window, which shows a spectacular view of the stars outside.

“Fifty-first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies!” crows The Doctor

Mickey has moved to a porthole, gazing out in awe. Rose walks over and places her hands on his shoulders, smiling. The Doctor rummages around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of presumably broken technology and looking unimpressed.

“Mickey Smith meet the universe. See anything you like?

“It's so realistic!” he gasps.

“Dear me, had some cowboys in here! Got a ton of repair work going on.” The Doctor says. He chucks the pieces down casually, noticing a screen with a diagram of the spaceship on it. Rose, Mickey and I join him to look at it.

“Now that's odd, look at that. All the warp engines are going... full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe... and we're not moving. So where's all that power going?” The Doctor asks himself

“Where'd all the crew go?” I ask

The Doctor leans forward and tweaks some knobs on the control panel. “Good question, no life readings on board.” Mutters The Doctor

“Well, we're in deep space; they didn't just nip out for a quick smoke.” Rose snorts

“Nope, checked all the smoking pods.” The Doctor answers, not understanding her sarcasm

There is a pause as we gaze around and the Doctor sniffs.

“Can you smell that?” he asks and I take a deep breath. The smell of something cooking suddenly reminds me just how hungry I am.

“Yeah, someone's cooking.” Rose says

“Sunday roast, definitely!” Mickey agrees and my mouth waters.

The Doctor presses something else and a door opens behind us. We walk through and see part of the wall and floor with 18th decor, as well as a familiar looking lit fireplace.

“Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century! French! Nice mantel.” He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and points it at the fireplace “Not a hologram.” He bends down and examines it closely, and I look right beside him, while Mickey and Rose explore the rest of the room. “Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double-sided, there's another room through there.” He explains to me. Rose is looking through another porthole on the same wall as the fireplace.

“There can't be, that's the outer hull of the ship, look.” She calls.

The Doctor suddenly crouches down, looking through the fire into the other room. A young girl with long blonde hair, dressed in a nightgown, is looking back at him. I gasp

“Hello!” The Doctor grins at her

“Hello...” the young girl responds

“What's your name?” The Doctor asks her

“Reinette.”

“Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?” The Doctor continues

“In my bedroom.” She answers, cautiously

“And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?”

“Paris, of course!” she says, confused

“Paris, right!” smiles The Doctor

“Monsieur, what are you doing in my fireplace?” she asks him

“Oh, it's just a routine... fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?”

“Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven.” She smiles at him

“Right, lovely! One of my favorites... August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Nice night!” babbles The Doctor

“Goodnight Monsieur.”

The Doctor stands, looking thoughtful.

“You said this was the fifty-first century.” Mickey scolds, looking disappointed

“I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink.” The Doctor explains, and I hide a laugh

“What's that?” Mickey asks

“No idea. Just made it up. Didn't wanna say "magic door".” Shrugs the Doctor and I chuckle

“And on the other side of the "magic door"” Rose lowers her voice for magic door “is France in 1727?” 

The Doctor nods and looks back at the fireplace before walking across the room, taking his coat off and throwing it in the corner.

“Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too.” Explains the Doctor

“She was speaking English, I heard her!” Gasps Mickey

Rose drapes her arms around Mickey's neck as the Doctor strides back to the fireplace.

“That's the Tardis, translates for ya” Rose informs him. As she does, the firelight catches on Rose’s hand and I realize she still has the ring on.

I grin as Mickey gasps “Even French?!”

“Yep.” I answer with a smile

The Doctor knees the side of the fireplace and that section of the wall begins to rotate, just like in a horror movie, taking the Doctor with it.

“Gotcha!” cries The Doctor

“Doctor!” Rose shrieks

I kneel by the fire and peer through the flames, catching sight of the Doctor, once the fireplace has finished turning. He is standing in a dark and shadowy bedroom. I can hear the ticking of a clock as the Doctor wanders out of sight. I can see a bed, with a sleeping form in it. At a neigh of a horse, the figure sits u, gasping and staring at The Doctor.

“It's okay! Don't scream! It's me, it's the fireplace man. Look.” I hear the Doctor say and he walks back over into my view and lights a candle by her bed with the sonic screwdriver. She still looks startled.

“We were talking, just a moment ago. I was in your fireplace.” Explains The Doctor

“Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months!” gasps Reinette

“Really? Oh.” The doctor responds, surprised. He walks back to the fireplace and knocks on it, listening to the sound produced. “Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in.

“Who are you? And what are you doing here?” asks Reinette. The Doctor does not reply, instead staring mantel of the fireplace. I can’t see his face. The ticking sound is prominent once more.

“Okay, that's scary...” mutters The Doctor

“You're scared of a broken clock?” asks Reinette

“Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. 'Cause you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room...” The Doctor pauses, turning to look back at Reinette. The ticking continues.

“Then what's that?” he asks her. The ticking grows louder and Reinette looks around, clearly scared again. The Doctor barely moves, speaking slowly and quietly.

“'Cause you see that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. Size of a man.”

“What is it?” whispers Reinette fearfully

The Doctor moves across the room, further away from my line of sight. He is speaking more quickly now, spilling out his thought processes. “Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticks and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do: break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone.” He moves back towards the bed and crouches down, pulling the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket.

“Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge.” He orders Reinette.

He peers underneath the bed before turning on the sonic screwdriver to scan. Suddenly something smacks the Doctor backwards, knocking the screwdriver out of his hand. Reinette gasps and the Doctor scrambles back to look underneath. I see the feet of something standing there, apparently wearing typical aristocratic French dress. The Doctor slowly resumes crouching, looking at Reinette with wide eyes.

“Reinette... Don't look round.” He whispers to her

A figure is standing on the other side of the bed, wearing a creepy clown-like mask and leering down at Reinette, who looks terrified.

“You stay exactly where you are.” The Doctor stands up to look straight at the figure. He glances back at Reinette, then at the figure, and then back at Reinette, discomforted by something.

“Hold still, let me look... He bends down and grasps Reinette's head between his hands, staring intently into her eyes with a disturbed expression before looking back at the figure.  
“You've been scanning her brain!” He pauses, looking once more into Reinette's eyes before standing up straight again. “What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?” “I don't understand... it wants me?” she looks round at the figure, but does not even flinch “You want me?” The figure's head twitches to one side and it speaks in a distinctly mechanical voice.

“Not yet. You are incomplete.”

“’Incomplete’? What's that mean, incomplete?” demands The Doctor

The droid does not answer, but continues staring at Reinette. The Doctor stands up and speaks in a firm but slightly irritated voice, producing the sonic screwdriver and pointing it threateningly at the droid.

“You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, "incomplete"?” The droid again does not answer, instead walking in jerky movements around the bed and facing the Doctor. The droid extends an arm and a menacing looking blade slides out near the Doctor's face. He tilts his head away.

“Monsieur, be careful!” begs Reinette

“Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares.” The Doctor backs away, the droid pursuing. It swipes at the Doctor who jumps back, reaching the fireplace.

“Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?” The droid slashes at the Doctor again. He jumps aside, and the droid's blade hits the mantel, getting stuck.

“What do monsters have nightmares about?” asks Reinette

The droid struggles, the Doctor takes the opportunity to turn the fireplace around, and I scramble backwards, to avoid being tossed into Reinette’s room.

“Me, ha!” I hear The Doctor’s voice cackles


	14. Chapter 14

“Doctor!” I gasp as the fireplace finishes turning the Doctor runs and grabs a gun-like object from the wall, using it to spray ice at the droid. It convulses in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

“Excellent, ice gun!” Mickey gasps

The Doctor calmly throws the 'gun' to Rose, who catches it.

“Fire extinguisher.” He winks at me, and as he pulls his sonic. He is still wearing the ring too.

“Where did that thing come from?” asks Rose

“Here.” Answers The Doctor

“So why is it dressed like that?” demands Mickey

“Field trip to France, some kind of basic camouflage protocol; nice needlework! Shame about the face. He has walked back over to the droid, squinting at it. He pulls off the wig to reveal its actual head: an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg shape. The Doctor cannot help but admire it with near giddy excitement.

“Oh, you are beautiful!”

Mickey Rose and I edge closer in curiosity, and the Doctor puts on his glasses to examine it more closely.

“No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you.” He takes one last wistful look at the droid before holding up the sonic screwdriver. “But that won't stop me.” The droid creaks back into life and teleports away. Rose and Mickey blink and look around, and the Doctor stuffs the screwdriver back into his pocket, walking swiftly back to the fireplace and preparing to go back to the other side.

“Short range teleport, can't have got far. Could still be on board.”

“What is it?” I ask

“Don't go looking for it!” he orders us

“Where're you going?” demands Rose

“Back in a sec.” He turns the fireplace, returning to Reinette's side. I go to the fireplace, waiting for it to finish turning so I can see through it again.

“He said not to look for it... “ I hear Mickey say and I turn to see Rose holding the fire extinguisher, and smirking at him “Yeah, he did.”

They look at each other for a few moments. Then Mickey smiles and grabs the other fire extinguisher on the wall.

“Now you're getting it!” laughs Rose and they both jog out of the room. I go to follow them when I hear The Doctor’s voice from the fireplace. I rush to it and kneel by it.

The Doctor now stands by the fireplace in a plush bedroom of red and gold. He idly brushes a hand across the strings of a harp as a beautiful young woman, walks into the room. She pauses, obviously recognizing the Doctor. He seems not to notice her until she clears her throat.

“Oh! Hello! He quickly puts away his glasses, clearly surprised and at least marginally distracted by her appearance. I frown.

“Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long.” He stutters slightly and I glare at the young woman.

A voice from outside calls “Reinette! We're ready to go!”

“Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there.” The woman calls back and I realize with a start it is Reinette.

A marveling grin of realization spreads across the Doctor's face.

“It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence.” She smiles teasingly at him.

“Reinette...!” he gasps. Reinette smiles. “Well.” He swallows, and looks her up and down. “Goodness, how you've grown.”

“And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you.” She smiles at him, walking closer

“Right... yes... sorry. Um... umm... umm.. listen, lovely to catch up, but er, better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?” he chokes out as she gets closer

“Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I have known you since I was seven years old.”

“Yeah... I suppose you have.: he lets out a small laugh “I came the quick route.”

Reinette touches the Doctor's cheek, examining him. His eyes widen. My chest tightens with race and I frantically search for the button, which will send me over there to wring his neck.

“Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real.” She says softly, and I pay attention again

“Oh, pfft... You never want to listen to reason...” he murmurs

“Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient.” A man’s voice calls

 _Please leave with the other man!_ I silently beg her

“A moment!” Reinette calls back, to my disappointment

She looks back at the Doctor. “So many questions. So little time.”

She pulls the Doctor towards her and kisses him passionately on the lips. They stumble backwards into the mantelpiece, the Doctor starting to kiss her back. I pound of the fireplace wall, tears brimming in my eyes with fury.

“Mademoiselle Poisson!” the man is closer now, still calling her

Reinette breaks the kiss and runs to the open door, grabbing a purse from her dressing table as she goes, without so much as a backward glance. The Doctor watches her, awestruck, as she leaves. The servant comes to the door but stops dead as he notices the Doctor

“Poisson?” he gasps “Reinette Poisson?

The servant looked bemused by the Doctor's presence.

“No... no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!” he runs right up to the manservant, as though interrogating him but not letting him get a word in “Later Madame Etioles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France?” he runs back towards the fireplace “Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan? Fantastic gardener!” he laughs.

“Who the hell are you?” Demands the servant

The Doctor reaches for the fireplace and finds the trigger back to the ship.

“I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!”

The fireplace revolves again, taking the Doctor with it as he laughs manically.

I turn and run down the hall where Rose and Mickey went, suppressing tears of fury. I hear The Doctor’s voice echo

“Rose!” he calls “Mickey?”

I continue running before I finally find them

“Rose.” I say and they jump, both aiming their “guns” at me and Mickey suppressing a scream. They relax instantly after recognizing me.

“Wolfe.” Sighs Rose “You scared us.”

“Sorry” I smirk slightly

Mickey, Rose and I walk down a corridor holding their guns. I follow a little behind, listening to their conversation.

“Maybe it wasn't a real heart.”

“Course it was a real heart.” Sighs Rose

“Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?” he asks,

“Life with the Doctor, Mickey - no more average days.”

We stop by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

“It's France again. We can see France.”

“I think we're looking through a mirror.” I say

The room's doors open, and a lavished man with two servants enters.

“Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?” snorts Mickey

“King of France.” The Doctor appears behind us, making us jump.

“Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?” Rose scolds

“Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat... picked a fight with a clockwork man...” I glare at his deliberate exclusion of the kiss.

A horse whinnies from around the corner.

“Oh, and I met a horse.” He adds

The horse trots into view.

“What's a horse doing on a spaceship?” scoffs Mickey

“Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective.” The Doctor scolds, looking through the window. “See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history...” He places a finger on the glass as Reinette enters the room. “Hers. Time window... deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?”

“Who is she?” asks Rose

“Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived.” I explain.

“Very good,” praises The Doctor, and I look away from him

“So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?” Rose asks

“No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress.” 

“Oh, I get it. Camilla.” Rose says and she and Mickey laugh.

“I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace... even her own title, Madame de Pompadour.” Reinette stands before the mirror, preening herself.

“Queen must have loved her... “ Rose snorts

“Oh, she did.” Answers the Doctor, misunderstanding Rose’s sarcasm again. “They get on very well.”

“The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?” Mickey asks, aghast

“France. It's a different planet.” There comes the telltale ticking sounds. The Doctor spots that the face of the clock on the mantelpiece has been shattered. Reinette hears the ticking click too and turns, eyes wide with fear.

“How long have you been standing there?”

There is a figure standing in the corner of the room, facing the wall. “Show yourself!” commands Reinette

The figure turns suddenly and reveals itself to be one of the clockwork droids. It starts to advance.

The Doctor grabs the fire extinguisher from Mickey and swings the mirror around so he can step back into Reinette's world. I leap after him,a nd so do Rose and Mickey.

“Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?” The Doctor crows and we watch through the mirror as Reinette cries “Fireplace man!”

The Doctor steps past her and sprays the droid with the fire extinguisher until it is immobile. He throws the extinguisher to me. The droid starts to click and whirr loudly.

“What's it doing?” Mickey asks

“Switching back on. Melting the ice.” Answers the Doctor

“And then what?” Rose asks

“Then it kills everyone in the room.” The clockwork droid's arm shoots out towards the Doctor's throat, he jumps back and backs towards Reinette. “Focuses the mind, doesn't it?” he chuckles

“Who are you? Identify yourself.” The Doctor orders the droid. The droid cocks its head but does not answer.

“Order it to answer me.” The Doctor tells Reinette

“Why should it listen to me?”

“I don't know. It did when you were a child.” He replies “Let's see if you've still got it.”

“Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you.” She commands the Droid

The droid lowers its arm.

“I am repair droid seven.” It responds

“So what happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage.” The Doctor says

“Ion storm, eighty two percent systems failure.” It answers

“That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?” The Doctor questions

“We did not have the parts.” It responds

“Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts.” Mickey laughs

“What's happened to the crew, where are they?” Demands The Doctor

“We did not have the parts.” The droid answers

“There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?” The Doctor demands again

“We did not have the parts!” the droid responds, frantic

“Fifty people don't just disappear! Where...?” He freezes. “Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew.”

“The crew?” Mickey gasps

“We found a camera with an eye in it... and there was a heart... wired in to machinery.” Rose tells the Doctor

“It was just what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?”

“Someone cooking...” whispers Rose

“Flesh plus heat. Barbeque.” The Doctor winces

Reinette looks slightly sick.

“But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?” The Doctor asks the Droid

“One more part is required.” The Droid's head jerks towards Reinette. The Doctor, Rose and Mickey stare at her.

“Then why haven't you taken it?” The Doctor asks

“She is incomplete.” It responds

“What... so, that's the plan then? Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's "done yet"?” demands The Doctor

“Why her?” I ask. The Doctor turns to me, surprised at the abruptness of this question. “You've got all of history to choose from, why specifically her?”

“We are the same.” The droid answers

“We are not the same, we are in no sense the same!” gasps Reinette

“We are the same.” It replies

“Get out of here! Get out of here this instant!” Reinette orders it, angry

“Reinette, no.” The Doctor cries but it’s too late. The Droid activates a teleport and disappears.

“It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does.” Orders The Doctor

“Arthur?” Rose asks

“Good name for a horse.” Shrugs the Doctor

“No, you're not keeping the horse!” Rose responds, exasperated

“I let you keep Mickey! Now go, go, go!” The Doctor smirks

Mickey and Rose run back through the mirror portal. The Doctor closes it behind them and turns back to Reinette. I remain where I am, armed with the fire extinguisher

“Wolfe you ought to follow Rose. Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for, there's only one way I can do that. Won't hurt a bit.” Reinette nods her assent and the Doctor places his fingers on her temples and closes his eyes. Reinette also closes hers.

“Fireplace man... you are inside my mind.” I turn and leave through the mirror, annoyed.

I catch sight of Mickey and Rose and follow them, picking up their conversation.

Mickey gives a short laugh.

“So, that Doctor, eh?” Mickey says, suggestively

“What are you talking about?” asks Rose, deliberately ignorant

“Well! Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra.” He smirks

“Cleopatra, he mentioned her once!” Rose yells, pissed off

“Yeah, but he called her "Cleo".” Mickey smirks at her and I open my mouth to tell him off when a droid appears behind Mickey

“Mickey!” shrieks Rose. I dive for cover in a small compartment as another appears. It clutches him by the neck as another comes up behind Rose, grabbing her before she can use her weapon. Part of its arm extends, with two vicious needles on the end, which points at Rose's neck. The one behind Mickey does the same. The needles are pushed in, and Mickey and Rose slump unconscious to the floor. I follow silently as they drag them down the corridors of the ship. I watch as they take them into a large room and shackle them to tables. I wait and watch for hours until Rose’s eyes flutter open. She slowly focuses on one of the clockwork droids, staring down at her.

“What's going on?” she asks it “Doctor?” she calls

Mickey is manacled onto another at the other side of the room.

“Rose? They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew, they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!” Cries Mickey

“You are compatible.” The droid informs Rose.

“Well... you... you might wanna think about that. You really, really might because... me and Mickey... we didn't come here alone, oh no! And trust me, you wouldn't wanna mess with our designated driver.” Rose tries to buy herself some time, while I catch sight of a large pipe. I start crawling towards it while the droid thrusts a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of Rose's face. Rose stares at it apprehensively. I grab the pipe and start crawling back, ready to whack the droid with it as Rose continues to speak “Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the...” In the distance, there is a loud banging and the sound of someone singing drunkenly.

“I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night...” The Doctor’s drunken voice echoes around us

“They called him the... they called him the... the...” Rose continues

The Doctor staggers into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner, wearing a pair of sunglasses and a tie around his head. “And still have begged for moooore... I could've spread my wings and done a thou... have you met the French?” the Doctor wails

Mickey looks bemused and Rose furious

“My... god, they know how to party.” Laughs The Doctor

“Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm.” Rose snarls

“Oh, you sound just like your mother.” The Doctor says, distastefully

“What've you been doing? Where've you been?” She demands

“Well... among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early.” Rose lies back, exasperated. “Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before!” He leans over her. “Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good.” He spots the droids. “Oh ho ho ho ho, brilliant. It's you! You're my favourite, you are, you are the best! Do you know why? 'Cause you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania.” He chuckles, and adds as an afterthought “And so's your dad.”

He strolls away.

“Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?” He sniggers   
“Her milometer. They wanna know how old she is. Know why? 'Cause this ship is thirty-seven years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she's "complete", then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it?” He stares one of the droids mockingly in the face. “Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do.”

“The brain is compatible.” The Droid informs him

“Compatible?” He approaches the droid “If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine.” He removes the droid's mask and pours the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He replaces the mask and pats it on the head. The droid wind downs. Rose leans back in relief.

“Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't.” The Doctor says, suddenly sober

A droid from the corner of the room begins to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivates it using a nearby lever. “Right, you two, that's enough lying about... He releases Rose and Mickey quickly with the sonic screwdriver, and they slide down the tables onto the floor.

“Where’s Wolfe?”

“Here!” I say, crawling out of my hiding spot, but not releasing my weapon of choice.

“Great! Now, time we got the rest of the ship turned off.

“Are those things safe?” Mickey asks

“Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them.” The Doctor says, pulling the tie down and pushing the sunglasses up “Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down.” He feels his pockets

“Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?” He looks around for them “I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets.

“Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-seven?” I ask the Doctor

“With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that.” Explains the Doctor as he tries to operate the computer. “The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?” There is an ominous pinging sound.

“What's that?” Rose asks

“I don't know... incoming message?” shrugs The Doctor

“From who?” demands Mickey

“Report from the field... one of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!” he cries

Behind him, one of the clockwork droids springs to life with a whirring sound. Rose gasps. The droid expels the "wine" the Doctor poured into its mechanics over the Doctor's shoe. “Well, that was a bit clever.”

The rest of the droids spring to life, filling the room with ticking.


	15. Chapter 15

“Right... many things about this are not good.” The pinging sounds again. “Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?” The Doctor asks

“She is complete. It begins.” Answers a droid. They teleport away.

“What's happening?” demands Rose

“One of them must've found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head.” Explains the Doctor, worried. “Okay here is what we need to do....”

Rose and I enter Reinette’s room through the mirror.

“Madame de Pompadour...” Rose starts and Reinette gasps

“Please, don't scream or anything, we haven't got a lot of time.” I quickly say.

Rose and I sit at the small tea table across from Reinette in her room.

“We've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years.” Rose says

“Five years?” Says Reinette

“Some time after your thirty-seventh birthday. I um... I can't give you an exact date. It's a bit random. But they're coming. It's gonna happen. In a way, for us, it's already happening. I'm sorry, it's hard to explain. The Doctor does this better.” Rose explains

“Then be exact, and I will be attentive.”” Reinette says

“There isn't time.” I say, apologetically

“There are five years.” Reinette responds, confused

“For you. We haven't got five minutes.” I tell her

“Then also be concise.” Reinette takes a seat opposite Rose, ready to listen.

“Erm... there's say, um... a... a... a vessel. A ship. A sort of sky ship. And it's full of... well, you. Different bits of your life in different rooms, all jumbled up. I told you it was complicated, sorry.” Winces Rose

“There is a vessel in your world... where the days of my life are pressed together like the chapters of a book so that he may step from one to the other without increase of age... while I, weary traveller... must always take the slower path?” She repeats back to us

“He was right about you...” I whisper

“So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?” she asks

“The Doctor says keep them talking. They're kind of programmed to respond to you now. You won't be able to stop them, but you might be able to delay them a bit.” Rose tells her

“Until?”

“Until the Doctor can get there.”

“He's coming, then?”

“He promises.” I say

“But he cannot... make his promises in person?” she looks sad, and I swallow my anger

“He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's gotta be.”

“It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor. It seems you cannot have one without the other.”

“Tell me about it.” Rose chuckles

“The thing is... you weren't supposed to have either. Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you.” I tell her

“Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child. And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel.” She angrily says to me. She stands with her back to Rose and I, facing the fireplace.

“Rose? Wolfe?” Mickey calls us. Reinette and Rose turn. Mickey appears from behind a tapestry just outside the room. “Rose!”

Rose rushes to meet him. “The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses.” He stops as Reinette pauses. She looks at the window behind the tapestry and makes for it

“No, you can't go in there, the Doctor will get mad…” But Reinette has already walked through onto the spaceship. She looks at her surroundings, lost and confused, and evidently slightly scared. We can only watch her. “So, this is his world.” We hear screaming and chaos in the distance. “What was that?” she asks us

“The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link.” Winces Mickey

“Those screams... is that my future?” Reinette asks

“Yeah... I'm sorry.” Winces Rose

“Then I must take the slower path.” She sighs

Reinette's voice sounds in the distance from the time window. “Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time.”

“That's my voice.” Reinette gasps

“Rose, come on, we've gotta go. There's... there's a problem.” Mickey begs

“Give me a moment.” She says and Mickey rushes away but Rose stays and approaches Reinette, concerned.

“Are you okay?”

“No. I'm very afraid. But you and I both know, don't we, Rose? The Doctor is worth the monsters.” Reinette answers and Rose nods. Reinette walks back through the tapestry into her world.

The Doctor works frantically as Rose and I join him and Mickey at the time window.

“You found it, then?” I ask

“They knew I was coming. They blocked it off.” The Doctor says

One of the droids has Reinette by the arm as it leads her roughly away. “Where are we going?” she demands

“The teleport has limited range. We must have proximity to the time portal.” The droid answers

“Your words mean nothing. You are nothing.” Snarls Reinette

Behind her, two more droids have King Louis between them.

“I don't get it. How come they got in there?” Asks Rose, watching through the portal.

“They teleported - you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick.” Answers The Doctor.

“Well, we'll go in the Tardis!” Rose says

“We can't use the TARDIS, we're part of events now.” Explains The Doctor.

“Well, can't we just smash through it?” Mickey asks

“Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck.” The Doctor informs him

“We don't have a truck.” Mickey says

“I know we don't have a truck!” He yells at Mickey

“Well, we've gotta try something!” yells Rose

“No, smash the glass, smash the time window, they'd be no way back.” The Doctor explains.

Rose stares at him. I turn to watch Reinette through the portal.

“Can everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that is Versailles. This is the Royal Court. And we are French.” She turns to the droids. “I have made a decision. And my decision is "no", I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again.”

“We do not require your feet.” The droid answers

Two droids come up on either side of Reinette and push her to her knees. They point their maiming instruments at her neck. The 'chief' droid approaches her and also points his weapon at her. Reinette looks up at him.

  
“You think I fear you. But I do not fear you, even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured,” she lowers her voice to a whisper “so will yours.”

“Doctor, no!” I hear Rose shriek, and above me, Arthur’s hooves go flying and the Doctor crashes into the mirror riding Arthur. A concrete wall replaces the mirror and silence falls.

Rose stands before it.

“What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he gonna get back?” Mickey asks

Rose is still. She does not answer. She's just staring at the remains of the time window. 

It’s been an hour and Rose has not moved.

Now Mickey is talking to himself as he paces

“We can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he gonna get back?”

Rose raises her head and looks up at the stars overhead. Then she silently turns and walks away, back through the halls of the ship.

“Rose?” Mickey calls after her, but she doesn’t respond. She just keeps walking. I follow her and she silently enters the Tardis, shutting the door behind her.

I can hear her broken sobs from outside, and I hear the sound of her back sliding down the door and crumpling inside the Tardis.

I lean my back against the Tardis door, and place my face in my hands, tears brimming in my eyes.

_Please let him come home._

I look up when I hear a familiar whoop of excitement. I leap to my feet as the Doctor comes into view. The Tardis door opens and Rose flies out, throwing herself at the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose hug tightly.

“How long did you wait?” he asks

“Five and a half hours!” Rose answers, giddy with relief

“Right, always wait five and a half hours.” He releases Rose and he makes to hug Mickey, changes his mind and shakes his hand instead. Then he kneels and scoops me into a tight hug.

“Where've you been?” I demand

“Explain later. Into the Tardis, be with you in a sec.” He rushes away. Mickey goes into the Tardis without hesitation, but Rose and I watch the Doctor go back. We hear the sound of the Doctor’s voice calling again “Reinette?”

I hear the sound of the fireplace revolving and we wait, and a few minutes later, it turns again. I wait with dread as the Doctor returns, only to return alone. We follow The Doctor into the Tardis. The Doctor closes the door of the Tardis wearily behind him and walks slowly up to the console.

“Why her?” Rose asks. She and Mickey are standing by the console.   
“Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?”

“We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory base. Probably got confused.” He goes to the controls. “The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble.” He taps on the computer, acting for the world as if everything is okay. But we know there's something wrong. After a moment of watching him I ask “Are you all right?”

The Doctor looks up at me “I'm always all right.” He smiles briefly, and fiddles with the controls again. We still watch him, aware that he's keeping something to himself.

“Fine. Keep it to yourself then.” Rose snarls, and storms away.

The Doctor looks up in surprise as the Tardis begins to dematerialize with its familiar wheezing noise.

“You can be oblivious.” Mickey shakes his head and follows her.

The Doctor looks at me, confused

“Doctor.” I sigh “You may pride yourself on your knowledge and your energy and talent, but you are truly terrible at understanding humans and their emotions.” I stay silent for a moment before I whisper “You should never have kissed her.” Then I turn and walk away, leaving the Doctor alone in the console room.

I am sitting in my room, trying to convince the Tardis to make my window bigger so I can see more out of it, when the door opens.

I turn and to my surprise it’s Mickey.

“Hey.” He says, awkwardly

“Hey.” I respond, a little surprised.

“Listen.” He swallows, “I need you to talk to Rose. I know what you showed me and all, and I trust you, but I still love her, and I am still friends with her and she’s so mad at the Doctor and I don’t want her to anything she’ll regret. I’m gonna talk to the Doctor but Rose refuses to come out of her room and I can hear her crying.” He winces

“Alright.” I answer, getting off my bed and following Mickey down the hallway to Rose’s room.

Mickey leaves and I knock on her door.

“Go away!” Rose’s voice yells

“Rose? It’s me.” I say, gently, and there is a pause, before the door unlocks.

Before I know what’s happening, Rose yanks me in by my skirt and slams the door behind me.

She holds onto me like a lifeline, in silence. I shift my weight slightly and my hand accidentally brushes her wrist. I am bombarded with so much pain and hurt it takes my breath away.

I can feel the loss of trust, which makes my head spin and stomach ache.

“Rose.” I whisper, but she cuts me off

“You were watching him. Every time he went into the bloody otherworld. You were watching him. Am I just another? Am I just another stupid hapless girl who fell for his looks and charm and adventure and he’s going to leave me like all the rest? Like his beloved _Cleo_ and _Sarah_ _Jane_ and _Reinette_?” she sobs into my shoulder and I wince, replaying The Doctor’s kiss with Reinette in my head.

I forgot that I was sharing a link with her when this thought passed through my head.

Her body went ridged and I quickly pulled away from her, but the damage had been done.

I scramble from her lap as she collapses in sobs, heartbroken.

Rushing from the room, I run to find the only other person who could possibly help her.

I burst into the console room, mid fight between The Doctor and Mickey

“Listen, _Rickey_ , I am never going to leave Rose behind, not her, never her. _You_ though I could dump from this ship right now and never think twice! Or I-”

“Doctor!” I yell, and he freezes, looking at me. I walk over to him and motion like I want to whisper something in his ear. When he kneels in front of me, I slap him as hard as I can.

He reels back, holding his cheek in shock and surprise.

“She knows Doctor.” I tell him and he looks at me, bewildered. “She knows now that she’s expendable. And so do I.” I place my hand on his forehead and show him his kiss with Reinette, and the way he treated her, and his affection for Sarah Jane. I showed him all of the sad, lonely looks Rose has been giving him and finally, I showed him the images of Rose in her room, just now. I pull away, and he looks drained.

“She’s not expendable.” He whispers to me, looking lost

“Then prove it.” I hiss in his face.

He gets up and runs down the hall, with Mickey and I trailing to Rose’s room.

I left the door open when I left and he enters it, swiftly. Mickey and I watch from the doorway.

He kneels beside Rose and gently picks her up. She fights him as soon as she realizes who it is.

“Rose, please Rose. Rose please.” The Doctor says and she continues struggling in his grip.

“Why should I? Just get on with it and dump me back on my mother’s doorstep yeah? I thought you and me and Wolfe were something bigger like- I don’t know- a family or something- a really distorted family that gets in too much danger with a nutty Uncle and I don’t know what else but you…you just can’t let yourself care for more than a moment because you’re a coward! I hate you!” she punctuates this remark with a slap to his face that causes him to recoil slightly “You’re too afraid to believe that I might really want to give up everything to stay with you because one day I’m gonna die! Everyone dies Doctor! You of all people should know that! Now look at what you’ve done! You’ve stolen Sarah Jane’s chance at a husband and kids, you’ve ruined Madame De Pompadour’s dreams and you’ve crushed my trust in you, all because you are afraid to get to close. Too afraid to let anyone see inside your heart of stone and mind of ice.” She continues to fight him, her hands flying in all directions, with her tears.

Finally, she relaxes, exhausted from her speech and fighting him.

“Rose, I’m sorry.” He says, lamely.

“Go away. Take me home.” She says, avoiding his gaze.

“Rose.” He says her name almost reverently.

_Kiss her you idiot_ I think to myself, but instead, he says “I want you to put your hands on either side of my head.”

“Why should I?” she demands

He takes her hands and puts them on either side of his face and he shuts his eyes.

Her eyes widen at something I can’t see.

“Doctor.” She whispers, “I see in your head.”

I smile.

“Yes, Rose. I have never let anyone do this before. I am putting more trust in you than anyone else I’ve ever met. I’m sorry.” The Doctor answers.

Rose’s hands move slightly, her thumb moving just enough to caress his cheekbone slightly as she shuts her eyes.

In silence for a few more minutes I watch them, when Rose opens her eyes again, and so does the Doctor.

Her eyes are filled with tears.

“Was that too much?” he whispers, looking terrified.

“No. Thank you.” She answers, wrapping her arms around him, her hands sliding from his face to around his neck and burying her face into his jacket.

He places his cheek on the top of her head, his arms sliding around her waist.

I tug Mickey’s jacket and lead him away. It’s better to leave them alone for a little bit.

An hour later, I remember how hungry I am and I can’t remember the last time I ate. I think it was breakfast at Sarah Jane’s over a day ago.

I walk to the Tardis kitchen and start making the only thing I know how- pancakes.

I make three times for batter than the original recipe called for and filled the batter with bananas. I got a chair and stood on it in order to reach the griddle. I flipped pancake after pancake after pancake until I had over 30 on various plates about the kitchen.

Then, I set the table for Mickey, Rose, the Doctor and I.   
“Dinner!” I called out the door of the kitchen, and second slater Mickey appeared at the door.

“Thank God, I am bloody starving!” He smiles

“Get used to it. Missing meals is part of life with The Doctor.” I smile at him

He sits down and starts piling his plates with banana pancakes.

“Wait for Rose and the Doctor.” I tell him and he groans

After another moment, I walk down the hall to peek in Rose’s door.

No one is there. I frown, and look in the Doctor’s room, but they aren’t there either.

I paused in the hall when very faintly, I heard music playing. Following the noise, I walked into a large room where the Doctor and Rose were dancing.

“Remember back when I first found out you could dance?” Laughs Rose, slightly breathless as the Doctor twirled her around

“Yes.” The Doctor smiles as he pulls her back to him

“You were so jealous of Jack!” She giggles as they move around the room.

“I was not!” he responds, falsely offended as he dips her.

“Yes you were!” she chuckles as he swings her back up.

“Sorry to bother you guys but it’s dinner time. I made Banana pancakes!” I yell over the music.

They turn to look at me, their gazes light with happiness “Alright!” Rose grins, while The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at the radio and it turns off. They follow me to the kitchen.

We sit at the table and immediately start to scarf down the pancakes.

After dinner we head to the console room, where we are hanging out and Mickey, Rose and the Doctor are having beers and telling stories. The Doctor and Rose are both slumped in chairs next to each other while Mickey stands by the console. 

“And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? The way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!”

“I thought I was gonna get frazzled!” Laughs Rose

“Yeah! One minute she's standing there, and the next minute, rawwwh!” He and Rose mimic fire coming out of their mouths, killing themselves laughing. Mickey nods and smiles, not really following.

“Yeah... where... where was that, then? What happened?” Mickey asks

“Oh, it was on this um... uh, this uh... planet thing, asteroid. It's a long story, you had to be there. Um... what're you doing that for?” The Doctor babbles

Mickey has his finger on a button on the console.

“'Cos you told me to...” Mickey says

“When was that...?” the Doctor asks

“About half an hour ago...” Mickey says, annoyed

“Um. You can let go now.” The Doctor grins

Mickey lets go. Rose sniggers

“Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?” demands Mickey

“Ten minutes? Twenty? ... Twenty-nine?” The Doctor laughs along with Rose and I

“You just forgot me!” cries Mickey

“No, no, no! I was just... I was just... I was calibrating. I was just... no, I know exactly what I'm doing.” The Doctor informs him

And then the Tardis console explodes. Violently. Sparks and flames fly everywhere. The Doctor scrambles to his knees and frantically tries to operate the console.

“What's happened?” Demands Rose

“The time vortex is gone! That's impossible, it's just gone!” cries The Doctor

“What?” I cry

“Brace yourself! We're gonna crash!” The Doctor yells.

I look around and grab the nearest bar. I catch sight of Mickey grabbing a chair and Rose a handle on the wall. We crash, and all of us are sent flying. As we fly across the space, my vision is taken up by the sight of fire, everywhere, and a strange man, Rose the Doctor and I are running to a ladder, hanging from a zeppelin. The man then the Doctor then me then rose climbs the ladder, but a man made of steel starts trying to attack Rose. She cuts the rope using her pocket knife and she and the metal man fall into the abyss as the Doctor and I scream.

A Gas mask hits me on the head, having fallen from the ceiling, sparks fly everywhere and we all tumble to the floor, and I am shaken from my vision. All the lights in the Tardis has gone out and it’s impossible to see through the darkness.


	16. Chapter 16

“Everyone all right? Rose, Wolfe, Mickey?” The Doctor calls, rushing over to Rose, helping her up.

“I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry.” Mickey says, getting up.

“Doctor I am fine but I am stuck.” I say to him, and he hurries over to tug me out from where I was pinned beneath a chunk of the Tardis. My head is still swirling with my dream. Once I am free I join Rose, and The Doctor looks up at the rotor and the console.

“She's dead.” The Doctor says

There is a clicking as the engines cool down. Smoke rises from the console.

“The Tardis is dead.” He whispers. He walks slowly around the console. 

“You can fix it?” Rose says, in disbelief

“There's nothing to fix. She's perished.” The Doctor says, dully. He pulls a lever back and forth fruitlessly. “The last Tardis in the universe... extinct.”

“We can get help, yeah?” I try

“Where from?” The Doctor answers, sadly

“Well, we've landed, we've gotta be somewhere.” I point out

“We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place... the silent realm... the lost dimension...” The Doctor rambles

“Otherwise known as London!” Mickey laughs and steps out of the door. We hurry after him.

“London, England, Earth. Hold on...” He jumps down off the low wall and picks a paper out of a dustbin and looks at the cover.

“First of February this year, not exactly far-flung, is it?” Rose jumps down and looks over his shoulder. The Doctor jumps down, looking around

“So, this is London.” He then turns to help me down.

“Yep.” Mickey says

“Your city.” The Doctor says

“That's the one.” Mickey grins

“Just as we left it.”

“Bang on.”

“and that includes the zeppelins?” double checks The Doctor

Rose and Mickey look up at him, then follow his gaze and turn around, sure enough, the sky is full of zeppelins.

“What the hell...?” mutters Mickey

“That's beautiful.” Smiles Rose

“Okay. So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival.” Mickey concludes

“This is not your world.” The Doctor says

“But if the date's the same... it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?” Mickey says

“Must be.” Answers the Doctor

“So, a parallel world where...” Rose says

“Oh, come on. You see it on films. Like an alternative to our world were everything's the same but a little bit different, like... I dunno - traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected...”

“And he's still alive...” Rose says. She gazing at a poster right front of them. It depicts a man, Pete Tyler, a successful businessman, holding a bottle of Vitex. “A parallel world and my dad's still alive...” 

She makes towards the poster. The Doctor and Mickey follow.

“Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world.” 

“But he's my dad... and...” She touches the poster, the picture of Pete springs to life for a moment, says "trust me on this", winks and gives the thumbs up. Rose steps back.

“Oh, that's weird. But he's real!”

“Trust me on this.” The poster says again

“He's a success! He was always planning these daft little schemes, health-food drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it.” The Doctor suddenly grasps Rose by the shoulders and bends slightly to look into her eyes. “Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now.” Rose glances back at the poster. “Stop looking at it!” Rose reluctantly meets the Doctor's eyes again. “Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you.” Rose's eyes start to wander back to the poster, but she tries to stop herself. “You can't see him. Not ever.” Rose gives a tiny nod. Mickey touches her shoulder comfortingly. The poster of Pete says 'trust me on this' repeatedly.

“Listen, I am going to go back in the Tardis and try to see if I can fix her. Mickey, Wolfe, Rose, stay together and don’t wander too far.” The Doctor orders before heading back to the Tardis. Rose looks at Mickey and I, eyes begging

“Please. Mickey, Wolfe you know what it’s like to not have a parent or two. Mickey, your Grandmum- Maybe she’s still alive in this world? Please, you have to let me go find him.” Rose says, and I glance at Mickey, who’s caving.

“Look, I’ll go and keep him talking, before I leave, give you a chance to go off on your own. But listen, I know he’ll chase after you so there’s only so much I can do.” Mickey says

“Thank you.” Smiles Rose giving him a hug.

“I’m going with you. I promise I won’t complain or anything, but I want to come with you.” I say to Rose

“Of course. Come on.” She takes my hand and we head off down the Thames embankment. I look over my shoulder and see Mickey vanish into the Tardis.

After walking maybe a mile, we sit down on a bench. Rose is clearly deep in thought. The zeppelins are chugging softly in the sky and she looks up at them. One flies right over our heads, low in the sky. Her phone bleeps and she takes it out of her pocket. The message on the screen says "welcome - free trial period". She selects, and footage of the news plays.

“…And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr Lumic, the inventor of high-content metal, has denied allegations of ill health. “We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever.” With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr Lumic...”

Rose glances up at the zeppelin, realizing who must be inside it.

I sit with Rose in silence as she searches for the name "Peter Tyler" on the Cybus Network which she now has on her phone.

“um, Rose?” I hiss, as I catch sight of the Doctor and Mickey walking towards us.

“Wolfe not now.”

“But-“

“There you are! You all right? No applause, I fixed it!” The Doctor proudly announces to us, holding up a greenish diamond. “Twenty-four hours, then we're flying back to reality.” He sits down on the bench and holds the power cell up to show us. Rose doesn't even glance at it, lost in her own thoughts. His grin fades, noticing the mobile   
“What is it?” he asks

“My phone connected. There's this... Cybus Network, it finds your phone. It gave me Internet access.” She says

“Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world.” He tries to comfort her

“I don't exist.” She whispers

“What do you mean?” I ask

“There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie... he still married mum... but they never had kids.”

“Give me that phone.” The Doctor says, trying to snatch the mobile

Rose pulls it away from his grasp.

“They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want.” She pauses, thinking “But they haven't got me.” She sounds close to tears. She stands, walking away from bench. I follow her. Then she turns to face the Doctor “I've gotta see him.”

“You can't.” The Doctor replies, following her

“I just wanna see him.”

“I can't let you!”

“You just said twenty-four hours!” She yells at him

“You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works! Mickey, tell her.”

“Twenty-four hours, yeah?” Mickey says, backing away from The Doctor.   
“Where're you going?” The Doctor asks him, bewildered

“Well, I can do what I want!” Mickey smirks

Rose starts walking backwards in the opposite direction “I've got the address and everything.” She explains

The Doctor looks from one to the other frantically “Stay where you are, both of you! Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now! Wait Wolfe! Where are you going?”

“I just wanna see him.” Rose says, begging

“I’m going with her.” I explain

“Yeah, I've got things to see and all.” Mickey smirks again

“Like what?” Demands The Doctor

“Well, you don't know anything about me, do ya? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part.” Mickey yells, annoyed

“I'm sorry. I've gotta go.” Rose says, walking quickly away

The Doctor turns from Rose to Mickey. They're both walking away from him and he doesn't know which way to turn.

“Go on then.” Mickey says, gesturing to Rose “No choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us, and it's never gonna be me, is it?”

Rose stops walking backwards, turns and runs away.

“Back here in twenty-four hours!” The Doctor orders Mickey, and he runs after Rose and I.

Rose smiles when the Doctor starts walking beside her.

“This is a bad idea.” The Doctor informs us

“I know but I just have this gut feeling that I should find him.” Rose explains.

“I should’ve known I couldn’t stop you. Couldn’t stop you when we landed the year your Dad died and now, in an alternate parallel universe where he lives, of course I can’t stop you from finding him.” The Doctor shakes his head “But where’s Mickey going?”

We turn down a street.

“Well, Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his Gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him!” grins Rose, before her smile fades “And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago, now. I was still in school.”

“I never knew.” Murmurs The Doctor

“Well, you never asked.” Rose responds

“You never said!” The Doctor gasps, annoyed

“That's Mickey. I s'pose I... we just... take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his Gran?” Rose responds

“Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can.” The Doctor answers

A short alarm sounds and everyone around us suddenly freezes. We look around at them, confused.

“What're they all doing?” I ask, looking around

“They've stopped...” Murmurs The Doctor

Everyone is wearing earpieces, which flash and beep quietly. The Doctor pauses beside one man and squints at his earpiece.

“It's the earpieces... like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together.” The Doctor says, fascinated

Rose's phone beeps. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it.

“It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting?” The Doctor peers over her shoulder and puts his specs on. Rose lowers the phone slightly so I can see.

“News... international news... sport... weather...” Rose says, as she scrolls through the "daily downloads".

“They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads.” The Doctor explains

“…TV schedules, lottery numbers...” Rose continues

“Everyone shares the same information.” He takes the phone from Rose and reads it.

“Daily download published by Cybus Industries.” He says

The download scrolls to "Joke". Everyone around us chuckles, and then go on their merry way. The Doctor and Rose stare, completely nonplussed as the crowd carry on as though nothing had happened.

“You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade.” The Doctor snorts, distainfully

“Oi... not my lot. Different world, remember...” Rose answers, offended

“It's not so far off your world. This place is only parallel.” The Doctor says. He presses a few buttons on the phone. “Oh, look at that.” He shows the phone to Rose and I “Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr Pete Tyler's very well connected.” Rose does not reply, but hangs off his arm smiling innocently and does the puppy-dog-eyes until... “Oh, okay. I give up. “He tosses her phone back to her. Let's go and see him.”

Rose squeals with excitement and throws her arms around the Doctor in a tight hug before jumping down, grabbing his hand and mine and leading us off down the road.

When we finally get to the Tyler mansion, it is evident a party is going on. We crawl through the bushes until we make it to the side of the door.

“They've got visitors.” The Doctor observes

“February the first, Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party.” Chuckles Rose

“Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside.” He waves the psychic paper around.

“Psychic paper!” Grins Rose

“Who do you wanna be?” grins The Doctor

I catch sight of a waitress in the doorway

“Waitstaff.” I suggest to them, and The Doctor nods.

“But-“ Starts Rose, in dismay.

“Here.”

He digs in his pockets and pulls out a nice suit and a waitress uniform, including a tight bodice, and full short poofy skirt.

“I’ll turn around.” The Doctor whispers, handing it to her.

He turns and I help Rose into the revealing little costume.

Next, the Doctor climbs into his. We sneak around the back to the rear entrance and enter the kitchen.

“Doctor, what about me?” I whisper

“Oh. Here.” He pulls out a beautiful silver tulle gown and hands it to me.

“Pretend to be the child of someone at the party.” He says

“But I look just like Rose.” I answer

“Doesn’t matter! Go Mingle!” he orders, cheekily and shoves me into a closet. I change into the dress, glad it hides my tattered converse. I leave the closet and hurry into the main party room.

A moment later, several waiters and waitresses enter the party from the kitchens, all holding trays of refreshments... followed by the Doctor and Rose, dressed up in the same garb. A woman takes some food from Rose's plate and walks off.

“We could've been anyone.” Rose mumbles to me, and The Doctor as I take one of her appetizers

“Got us in, didn't it?” I answer

“You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Rose. We end up serving. I had enough of this back home.” Rose hisses at The Doctor.

They both smile politely as people take champagne and cocktail sticks from their trays.

“If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchens.” The Doctor answers

They retreat slightly to the side of the room so they can watch the proceedings, groups of important people chatting and laughing, photographs being taken. I wander near them, my small size helping me hide amongst the cocktail tables.

“According to Lucy, that man over there...” He gestures to a greying man in a sharp-looking suit

“Who's Lucy?” Hisses Rose, eyes narrowing

“She's carrying the salmon pinwheels.” He nods over to a young, pretty, waitress at the other side of the room.

“Oh, that's Lucy, is it?” Snarls Rose

“... Yeah!” He glances at her, picking up on the jealousy “Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain.”

“What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?” Demands Rose

“Seems so.” Shrugs The Doctor

“Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick.” Rose shrugs back, and I stifle a laugh. They move on their way with the trays.

“Excuse me! Thank you very much.” I look up to see Pete standing on the grand staircase, talking to the group “Thank you, if I could just have your attention, please?”

“Pete! Go on, Pete!” Some guest, most likely already drunk yells.

“Thank you very much!” Smiles Pete

“It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young!” The man says, obnoxiously

I catch sight of Rose standing in the doorway, eyes locked on Pete, the Doctor behind her.

“Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion.” Rose gazes up at him. “My wife's... thirty-ninth.” The crowd chortle, and I look around, not understanding the joke. “Trust me on this...” Grins Pete, holding his thumbs up, just like in the commercial. The crowd laugh appreciatively.

“So, without any further ado, here she is. The birthday girl... my lovely wife... Jackie Tyler.” Rose strains for a look. The Doctor glances at her. Jackie descends the staircase, smiling at the crowd who applaud and cheer and snap photos. Rose stares at her. Jackie stands next to Pete. “Now, I'm not giving a speech, that's what my parties are famous for, no work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black-market whisky.”

This makes the crowd laugh again. Jackie laughs, spotting the President, “Pardon me, Mr President!” He smiles. “So, yeah! Get on with it, enjoy, enjoy. More cheers.” She cries. Pete takes Jackie's hand and they descend the rest of the stairs to mingle with the crowd.

“You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them.” The Doctor tells Rose as I make my way towards them

“Course I can't. I've still got my mum at home, my real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I? It's just... they've got each other. Mum's got no one.” Rose answers

“She's got you! Those two haven't!” I tell her

“All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right.” Sighs The Doctor

“Rose!” Jackie calls. This is followed by a series of barking and yelps. “There's my little girl!” Grins Jackie, when a little terrier appears. The dog potters over to Jackie, who picks her up. “Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?”

I wince, looking over at Rose. The expression on Rose's face is priceless. The Doctor takes one look at her and bursts out laughing, but sobers at the look she gives him.

“Sorry.” The Doctor apologizes, sheepishly.

Rose just stares in shock and disappointment.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor detaches himself from the crowds and walks down a corridor. I watch him as he almost walks past a dark, empty room with the door slightly ajar, but backtracks as he notices a laptop open on the desk inside. He looks warily behind him to check that the coast is clear, then sneaks quietly into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Rose watches from a distance as Jackie chats to the President, laughing raucously. Pete appears next to her, also watching Jackie. I duck further away, behind a small statue so I can hear them without bothering them.

“I remember her twenty-first. Pint of cider in the George.” Smiles Pete 

“Sorry, champagne?” Rose offers

“Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it!” They laugh. Pete sips the champagne.

“It's a big night for you...” Rose says

“Well, for her... still, she's happy.” He smiles over at Jackie

“Yeah, she should be. It's a great party.” Rose compliments

“Do you think?” He asks her

Rose gives him the thumbs up and grins. “You can trust me...!”

“You can trust me on this.” Pete corrects her, laughing

“That's it, sorry, yeah!” They laugh. “So, um, how long have you two been married?

“Twenty years.” He sighs, happily

“And no kids, or...?”

“We kept putting it off. She said she didn't wanna spoil her figure.” He shakes his head, with a chuckle

“It's not too late. She's only forty.” Smiles Rose

“Thirty-nine.” Corrects Pete

“Oh, right, thirty-nine!” They chuckle.

“It's still too late... I moved out last month. We're gonna keep it quiet, you know, it's bad for business.” Pete explains

Rose's smile has faded. She nods. There is a pause.

“Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we?” Pete says and Rose stares at him. “I dunno, you just seem sort of...” Pete continues, struggling for words.

“What?” Rose asks

Pete considers her. “I dunno, just sort of... right.” There is another pause. Pete seems to get uncomfortable with the situation and moves away to talk to someone else. “Stevey, how's things? How's it going at work?”

Rose is left alone. She turns and hurries towards the porch, trying to get away from everyone. I can see the tears in her eyes. I hurry after her and freeze in the doorway as Rose finds Jackie sitting alone outside on a bench. It's just the two of them.

“Mrs Tyler, is there anything I can get you?”

“The last twenty years back.” She laughs tiredly. Rose smiles uncertainly. “I can manage a glass of champagne... or a nice cup of tea?” Offers Rose

“Oh, that'd do me!” Jackie exclaims. They laugh. The ice broken, and Rose sits down next to Jackie, still holding the tray of champagne.

“My mum loves that. End of a long night, she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea.”

“Oh, I'm the same!” Grins Jackie

“Two sugars...” Smiles Rose

“And me! Pete always says, you know... “She stops, shakes her head “... ah, never mind him.”

“I was talking to him earlier. He's a nice man. You know, big of a Jack the Lad, I s'pose, even if he has got money, but... he's a good bloke. Better than most.” She looks at Jackie for a few moments. “He’sworth a second chance.” Rose softly says. Jackie turns sharply.

“Are you commenting on my marriage?” She snarls

“No, I was just...” Rose starts, taken aback

“Who the hell do you think you are? You're staff! You're nothing but staff, you're just the serving girl, for God's sake.” Rose looks away, hurt. “And you are certainly not getting paid. Don't you dare talk to me.” Jackie stands and goes back inside, leaving Rose alone on the bench, upset. Suddenly, a floodlight of sorts snaps on me and Rose and I squint.

Shadowy figures march up the front lawn. I can’t see them properly because of the bright light behind them. They come closer with an ominous "boom, boom, boom, boom". 

“Rose!” I call, and Rose stands, watching the figures marching closer. After a few moments, she turns on her heel and runs towards me.

“Come on.” She says, her voice low with worry.

We catch sight of the Doctor and we go to a window and look outside at the figures.

“It's happening again.” The Doctor says, his voice hushed

“What do you mean?” I ask

“I've seem them before.” The Doctor says

The mysterious figures get closer.

“What are they?” Rose ask

“Cybermen.” The Doctor answers as several of them smash steel fists through the windows in order to gain entry to the house, which elicits screams from the crowd. They cower as the Cybermen step through the full-length windows. We scramble through the crowd, and I cling to Rose’s hand, trying to escape. Soon, the ‘Cybermen’ have everyone in the room circled with no way out.

Everyone is screaming,

“What are they? Robots?” Rose asks the Doctor

“Worse than that.” Answers the Doctor

“Who were these people?” demands the president, talking in his earpiece to someone.

“They're people?” I gasp, nauseous

“They were. Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed.” The Doctor tells us as he frantically looks for a way out.

“Why no emotions?” Rose asks

“Because it hurts.”

“I demand to know, Lumic, these people, who were they?” Yells the President

“Lumic.” Whispers Rose, understanding now who is behind the creation of the Cybermen.

One of the Cybermen squares itself in front of the crowd.

“We have been upgraded.” It announces

“Into what?” Demands The Doctor

“The next level of mankind. We are Human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us.” It Yells

“I'm sorry.” The president approaches the Cyberman “I'm so sorry for what's been done to you.” He turns, and walks around. “But listen to me, this experiment ends. Tonight.”

“Upgrading is compulsory.” The Cyberman yells

“And if I refuse?” demands the President

“Don't!” The Doctor quickly tells him. Rose glances at him.

“What if I refuse?” The President demands again

“I’m telling you. Don’t.” The Doctor says, stepping forward

The President ignored him and pressed again “What happens if I refuse?”

“Then you are not compatible.” Answers the Cyberman

“What happens then?” Challenges the President 

“You will be deleted.” He grasps the President, whose eyes widen in shock, by the neck. He is engulfed by electric-blue light as he is killed. The crowd scream and start to run.

“Jackie?” Pete yells in the chaos

The people desperately run around, looking for a way out whilst some unfortunate individuals are attacked by the Cybermen. The room is chaos, the Doctor tosses me over his shoulder with one arm and grabs Rose's hand with the other, pulling her outside through one of the broken windows.

“There's nothing we can do!” The Doctor says, as Rose pulls away from him and tries to go back inside.

“My mum's in there!” Cries Rose

The Doctor pulls her away again.

“She's not your mother! Come on!”

We run up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen. We quickly change direction and run around the side of the house. Pete leaps out of the window, Rose spots him and calls him over to us

“Quick! Quick!” Pete runs after us.

Rose, Pete the Doctor and I, still thrown over his shoulder, reach the front of the house.

“Pete, there's no way out!” The Doctor says, looking around

“The side gates!” Pete says, and we run in the direction he indicates. “Who are you? How do you know so much?” Pants Pete as we run

“You wouldn't believe it in a million years...” The Doctor responds

We skid to a halt as they are met by another row of Cybermen and are forced to change direction, two figures run towards the house, holding guns.

“Who's that?” Demands Rose

“Get behind me!” Mickey says, appearing out of nowhere.

The Doctor, Rose and Pete and I crouch behind Mickey and this blonde teenager. They fire their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen.

The Cybermen stop marching. Rose fusses with Micky's coat.

“Oh my God, look at you...” A relieved Rose pulls him into a tight hug.

“I thought I'd never see you again!”

Mickey pulls away from her. “Yeah, no offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?” Another Mickey sprints down the lawn towards us.

“Rose!” He says. He stops when he reaches us “That's not me. That's like... the other one.” Explains Mickey

Rose stares at him, and then at the other Mickey

“Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's!” Groans the Doctor

“It's Ricky.” Says the Mickey crouched near Rose

“But there's more of them...” The real Mickey says.

We look around them in fear as we are surrounded by Cybermen.

“We're surrounded...” Murmurs Rose, slowly tugging me off the Doctor and shielding me between her and The Doctor’s body.

Ricky/Mickey raises his gun.

“Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them.” The Doctor whispers

The blonde ignores this and fires a rally. The Doctor pushes his gun aside angrily.

“No! Stop shooting, now!” The Doctor straightens and addresses the surrounding Cybermen. “We surrender! Hands up...”

We all slowly put our hands up, though Rose still was keeping me pressed between er and The Doctor.

“There's no need to damage us, we're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed.” Continues The Doctor

“You are rogue elements.” The Cyberman responds

“But we surrender.”

“You are incompatible.”

“But this is a surrender!” cries The Doctor

“You will be deleted.”

“But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!” The Doctor cries, frantic

“You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion.” The Cyberman raises it's arm and reaches towards the Doctor.

“Delete. Delete. Delete!”

“Alright then!” The Doctor points the power cell at the Cybermen, which expels a shot of golden light which bounds off one of them and onto the others, they are all disintegrated.

“What the hell was that?” Mickey/Rickey asked in surprise

“We'll have that instead, run!” cries the Doctor. Rose kneels down and I scramble onto her back and we all take off. A blue van drives hooting its horn.

An older woman sticks her head out the driver’s seat window

“Everybody in!” She yells

Pete tries to run back to the house. The Doctor grabs him and tries to restrain him.

“I've gotta go back, my wife's in there.” Pete yells

“Anyone inside that house is dead. If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right now.” Pete understands, and hurries back to the van.

“Come on, get a move on!” Yells the Old woman.

Rose puts me down and I start to run, only to stop and look back, because Rose is still staring at the house. The Doctor goes to her.

“Rose, she's not your mother.” He informs her

“I know.” She whispers back

“Come on.” He pushes her in the direction of the van. He helps me into the back, and the two of them follow, climbing in.

“Finished chatting?! Never seen a slower getaway in my life!” The old lady chastises us as we drive off.

A few moments of terror follow us as we race towards the main street, slowing down little by little.

The van is driving along at a steady speed now, relatively calm. Ricky/Mickey who is sitting in the front, glares through the grilling at the power cell, which the Doctor is still holding in his hand.

“What was that thing?” He asks

“Little bit of technology from my home.” The Doctor answers

“It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?” Asks Ricky/Mickey

“It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours.” Answers the Doctor, as he places it back in his pocket

“Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore.” Rickey/Mickey says

“Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him.” The dirty blonde teen says

He's looking at Pete.

“Leave him alone! What's he done wrong?” demands Rose

“Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge.” Snarls Ricky/Mickey

“If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?” Pete asks, wearily

“Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though.” Smirks Rickey/Mickey

“Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice, you don't wanna do that.” The Doctor says, dangerously

“All the same... we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5.” Smirks Rickey/Mickey

Rose stares at Pete, taken aback. “Is that true?” She asks

Pete looks uncomfortable.

“Tell 'em, Mrs M.” Calls Rickey/Mickey

“We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations... the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week.” Calls the woman from up front, Ms. M.

“Broadcast from Gemini?” Asks Pete

“And how do you know that?” demands Rickey/Mickey

“I'm Gemini. That's me.” Pete says

“Yeah, well you would say that.” Rickey/ Mickey laughs dryly

“Encrypted wavelength six-five-seven using binary nine.” Pete says and Ricky/Mickey and the blonde glance at one another.

“That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang. They've even got the van!” Sighs Pete

“No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!” Mickey defends

“Yeah, that's not exactly..” starts Rickey/Mickey

“Not exactly what?” Mickey says, looking annoyed

“I'm London's Most Wanted for... parking tickets.” Admits Rickey/mickey sheepishly

The Doctor smiles. Rose raises her eyebrows.

“Great.” Groans Pete

“They were deliberate! I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me.” Rickey/Mickey defends

“Good policy.” Grins The Doctor “I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested...”

“And I'm Rose. Hello!” Rose smiles

“Even better. That's the name of my dog.”

“And I’m Wolfe.” I wave

“Great. And a four year old child. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side.” Pete rolls his eyes

Rose looks at him. “I knew you weren't a traitor.” Rose says, quietly

“Why's that, then?” Pete asks

Rose glances at the Doctor, who is watching her.

“I just did.” She answers

“They took my wife.” Pete murmurs

“She might still be alive.” Rose offers

“That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living... and he turns them into those machines.” Pete says, looking miserable

“Cybermen.” The Doctor says and all eyes turn to him.

“They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear-pods off, if I were you.” Pete obliges and gives them to the Doctor.

“You never know... Lumic could be listening.” He disables them with his sonic screwdriver. “But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight.”

We drive for ten minutes more and ditch the van about four blocks back. We started walking down the street and find hundreds and hundreds of people walking in neat lines towards something.

“What the hell...?” The blonde (whose name is Jake) asks in shock

“What's going on?” I gasp

“It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taking control.” The Doctor says, grimly.

“Can't we just... I dunno, take them off? She reaches up to one man to take his ear-pods out, but the Doctor stops her.

“Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human Race, for such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life.”

“Hey.” Jake calls as he and Ricky are peering around the corner, crouching.

“Come and see.” Jake calls to us.

We join them in looking around the corner. A row of Cybermen march alongside the people under the control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction.

“Where are they all going?”

“I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operation.”

“Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes.” Pete explains

“Why's he doing it?” I ask

“He's dying.” Explains Pete “This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost.”

“The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? That head, those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum.” Rose says to the Doctor

“Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth.”

“What the hell are you two on about?” demands Pete

“Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the City.” Rickey/Mickey says

The Cybermen are fast-approaching down the street.

“Okay, split up, Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move.” Rickey/Mickey says as he runs off in one direction, Jake in the other. Mickey turns to Rose.

“I'm going with him.” He says. He gives Rose a quick, chaste kiss, and follows Ricky/Mickey. The Doctor’s eyes are staring dagger’s at Mickey’s back.

“Come on, let's go.” Ms. M says, and we run. The Cybermen march towards us.

“There!” calls Ms. M and we run down a side alley, with some Cybermen in pursuit. We dive behind rubbish and dustbins, my chest and legs aching from running so much. The Cybermen are marching down the street. Rose clutches onto Pete's hand. The Cybermen stop as if they want to investigate the rubbish further, but the Doctor points his sonic screwdriver in their direction. It bleeps and they go on their way. Rose stands and lets go of Pete's hand. They glance at one other, he's clearly slightly bewildered by the way she's behaving towards him. We all stand warily and watch the Cybermen march off into the distance.

“Go.” The Doctor’s quiet, barked order urges us to creep out from behind the dustbins and run in the opposite direction.

We crouch in an alley, waiting for the boys to return, when Jake appears and we wave him into the alley where we’re hiding.

“I ran past the river.” Pants Jake “You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames.” We look out and Mickey or Rickey runs down the street towards us, alone. Jake turns and his face lights up.

“Here he is!” grins Jake. Mickey does not reply. He comes to a halt. Jake furrows his brow. “Which one are you?”

The fact that something is wrong is written all over Mickey or Rickey’s face and my stomach drops.


	18. Chapter 18

“I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't...” Murmurs Mickey or Ricky

“Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?” Demands Jake, tears brimming in his eyes

“Mickey, that's you, isn't it?” Whispers Rose

“Yeah.” Mickey nods

Rose runs to him and throws her arms around him. Jake is silent.

“He tried. He was running...” Mikey says to Jake, but he turns away. “There was too many of them.” Mickey continues

“Shut it.” Snarls Jake as his face contorts with pain.

“There was nothing I could do.” Murmurs Mickey

“I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are.” Snarls Jake.

Mickey's eyes are red and shining with tears, as are Jake's. “Nothing.” Repeats Jake

“We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on.” The Doctor urges. The group nod miserably.

We walk up a slope, which overlooks the river - Battersea is on the opposite bank.

“The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be "converted".” The Doctor says

“We've gotta get in there and shut it down.” Rose says

“How do we do that?” I ask

“Oh, I'll think of something.” The Doctor assures us, confidently

“You're just making this up as you go along!” Mickey says, indignantly

“Yuuuup. But I do it brilliantly” The Doctor grins. Rose smirks.

“Come here you lot!” Mrs Moore has her laptop out, and has a 3D model on the screen. “That's a schematic of the old factory. Look, cooling tunnels... underneath the plant... big enough to walk through.” She explains. Everyone crowds around the laptop on a bench, except Jake, who stands some distance away, not really listening.

“We go under there and up into the control center?” The Doctor asks

“Hmm.” Sighs Ms. M

“There's another way in.” Pete says and everyone looks at him “Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in...”

“We can't just go strolling up.” Jake argues

“Or, we could... with these...” Mrs. M says as she takes some ear-pods from her bag. The Doctor takes one.

“Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd. “ She smirks

“Then that's my job.” Pete announces

“You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away.” Warns The Doctor

“How many of those have you got?” Rose asks Ms. M

“Just two sets.” Ms. M says, handing Rose the other set

“Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie... I'm coming with you.” She gets up and stands next to Pete.

“Why does she matter to you?” Pete asks

“We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that.” Rose says as the Doctor opens his mouth to argue.

“No stopping you, is there?” he sighs instead

“Nope.” She grins

“Tell you what... we can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy?” The Doctor leads Jake further up the hill for a better look at Battersea and the zeppelin stationed above it. “Lumic's transmitting the control signal, and it must be from over there...” He points the sonic screwdriver in that general direction. It bleeps. “There it is... on the zeppelin, see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?”

“Consider it done.” Grins Jake, an angry glean in his eye

The Doctor pats him on the shoulder and goes back to the others. “Mrs Moore... would you care to accompany me and Wolfe into the cooling tunnels?

“How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?” Ms. Moore smiles

“We attack on three sides, above, between - below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines.” The Doctor explains

“What about me?” Mickey asks. He's standing slightly apart from the group, forgotten. Again. Everyone looks over at him like they've only just remembered he's there.

“Mickey! You can... ahm...” The Doctor falters

“What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake.” Mickey says, firmly

“I don't need you, idiot.” Groans Jake

“I'm not an idiot! You got that?” Yells Mickey at him, before calming down. “I’m offering to help.” 

“Whatever.” Sighs Jake

He walks off. Mickey follows him. The Doctor watches closely.

“Mickey?” he calls. Mickey turns back. “Good luck.” The Doctor calls

“Yeah. You too. Rose, I'll see you later.” Mickey calls back

“Yeah, you better.” Rose answers

“If we survive this, I'll see you back at the TARDIS.” The Doctor says, as he smiles at Mickey, eyes intense. Mickey nods.

“That's a promise.” Mickey responds. He walks away again with a smile on his face, confidence restored.

The Doctor envelope Rose in a tight hug. She grins up at the Doctor.

“Good luck.” Whispers the Doctor to her. Rose nods.

“You too.” She whispers.

Then she kneels and gives me a tight hug. “Be safe. Take care of him.” She grins and I hug her tightly before she puts in her earphones and hurries off with Pete.

Ms. M, The Doctor and I hurry towards the cooling tunnel trap doors. The sonic screwdriver quickly opens the door.

Mrs Moore descends the ladder, followed by me and then the Doctor.

“It's freezing here.” I hiss, rubbing my shoulders, which are bare, because I am still in the tattered remains of my dress.

“Any sign of a light switch?” Asks The Doctor

“Can't see a thing. But I've got these...” Mrs. M responds as she rummages through her bag and hands the Doctor a light that can be tied round his head. “A device for every occasion...”

“Ooh!” Grins The Doctor

“Put it on.” Urges Mrs. Moore as she hands me one and then finds one for herself. We put them on.

“Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving.” The Doctor says Mrs Moore laughs.

“Of all the things to wish for! That's mechanically recovered meat!”

“I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty.” Grins the Doctor

“A proper torch as well.” Mrs. Moore hands him a torch with a smile

“Let's see where we are.” The Doctor says as he switches the torch on and takes a few steps forward. The first thing the light falls on is a Cyberman. There are hundreds of them lining the cooling tunnels, but they are lifeless.

“Already converted, just paralyzed. Come on!” The Doctor says and he walks forward, ready to start the journey down the cooling tunnels. After a moments hesitation, Mrs Moore follows. The Doctor pauses and raps one on the face plate, which elicits no response. “Let's go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems.” We edge slowly and warily down the tunnel, past lifeless Cyberman after lifeless Cyberman.

“How did you get into this, then? Rattling along with the Preachers?” The Doctor asks as we continue down the tunnel

“Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. 'Til one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything.” She shrugs

“What about Mr Moore?” asks The Doctor

“Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids. What about you? Got any family, or...?” Mrs. Moore says

“Oh, who needs family? I've got the whole world on my shoulders.” I frown and jab him in the thigh with my torch,

He jumps, looking down, before his eyes soften. “Well, Wolfe and Rose are as close to family as I’ve come in a long time.” He tells Mrs. Moore and I smile.

“Go on then, what's your real name?” grins The Doctor

“Angela Price.” Answers Mrs. Moore

The Doctor nods, smiling.

“Don't tell a soul.” She warns us

“Not a word.” He grins and I mime locking my lips

A Cyberman's hand twitches slightly.

“Doctor? Did that one just move?” I say, eyes wide

“It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on.” He urges

Another one, just in front of us, definitely turns.

“Doctor…!” I say, terrified.

“They're waking up...” he says, handing his big torch to Mrs. Moore, scooping me up and all of us take off down the tunnel. As we go, the Cybermen spring to life, one after another. They begin to march forwards just as we reach the ladder at the end of the tunnel. We scramble to get up it.

“Get up! Quick! They're coming!” urges Mrs. Moore

The Doctor attempts to open the seal with his sonic screwdriver.

“Open it! Open it!” I screech

The Doctor succeeds and tosses the door aside. He throws me up into the room, and climbs up after me as Ms. Moore yells

“Get up! Quick! Quick!”

“Come on! Come on!” the Doctor urges her. She climbs out of the trapdoor, and the Doctor manages to slam the door closed just in time. The Doctor seals it with his sonic screwdriver.

“Oh, good team, Mrs Moore!” grins The Doctor

Mrs Moore nods, slightly in shock

“Come on, let’s keep moving.” We get to our feet and continue to edge along the dark, metal corridor. Suddenly, a Cyberman steps out in front of us. We jump backwards.

“You are not upgraded.” It squawks

“Yeah? Well, upgrade this.” Snarls Mrs. Moore.

She throws a small metal device at the Cyberman - it sticks to its chest. It sparks and causes the Cyberman to be electrocuted. It shakes and jerks, and then slumps to the floor. The Doctor looks delighted.

“What the hell was that thing?” he cries in awe and excitement

We approach the body.

“Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit.” Shrugs Mrs. Moore

“You figured right. Now, let's have a look...” compliments the Doctor

He takes out his sonic screwdriver, bends down and holds it to the Cybus logo on its chest.

“Now... know your enemy... and the logo on the front... Lumic's turned them into a brand.” He takes the logo off so that they can see inside the Cyberman. “Heart of steel... but look...” He puts his fingers inside the Cyberman, and draws out some bodily tissues. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep from vomiting

“Is that flesh?” gasps Mrs. Moore

“Hmmm... central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look...” He carefully fingers an electronic chip. “Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything.”

“But... why?” I ask

“It's still got a human brain... imagine its reaction if it could see itself. Realize itself inside this thing. They'd go insane...” Murmurs the Doctor, sadly

“So they cut out the one thing that makes them human.” Says a horrified Mrs. Moore

“Because they have to.” The Doctor answers

“Why am I cold?” The Cyberman says and I scramble away from it

“Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel.” Gasps Mrs. Moore

“We broke the inhibitor.” The Doctor says. He leans over the Cyberman, and touches its head. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” He murmurs and tears spring into my eyes

“Why so cold?” It asks again

“Can you remember your name?” The Doctor asks

“Sally. Sally Phelan.” She answers

“You're a woman...” I gasp

“Where's Gareth?” the Cyberman asks

“Who's Gareth?” Mrs. Moore asks

“He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before.” The woman moans

“You're getting married.” Mrs. Moore whispers

“I'm cold. I'm so cold...."

“Sorry. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep.” The Doctor points the sonic screwdriver just inside the suit. The blue light inside goes out. “Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing. 'Cos that's the key. The emotional inhibitor, if we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head...” The Doctor starts

Mrs Moore nods. “They'd realize what they are...”

“And what happens then?” I whisper in horror

“I think it would kill them. Could we do that?” he pauses, questioning his method

“We've got to. Before they kill everyone else.” Mrs. Moore responds though The Doctor looks as though he is pained by the decision.

“There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done.” She stands. The Doctor is still staring at Sally's body.

Suddenly a Cyberman appears out of nowhere and grabs Mrs. Moore by the neck, and kills her.

“No!” I scream, and the Doctor stands in horror.

“No! No! You didn't have to kill her!” The Doctor yells, furious

“Sensors detect two binary vascular systems. You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis.” Announces the Cybermen

“Doctor!” I cry as a cyberman grabs onto my shoulder and the Doctor’s.

The Doctor, looking disgusted by them, “Wolfe, it’s okay. Just let them lead you and try to stay in my eyesight okay?” he orders and I nod. We allow ourselves to be lead off by the Cybermen.

We are marched into the main control room of Battersea.

“We've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there, they can rescue us... oh well, never mind.” The Doctor says, and I catch sight of Rose.

“You okay?” the Doctor asks her

“Yeah. But they got Jackie.” Sniffles Rose

“We were too late. Lumic killed her.” Pete mourns

“Then where is he? The famous Mr Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?” yells The Doctor

“He has been upgraded.” One of the Cybermen informs the Doctor

“So he's just like you?” I ask

“He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller.” The Cyberman Answers

They all turn as the sliding doors open. Mr Lumic, now as a Cyberman, rolls through them. He is sitting on an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. Pete stands in amazement.

“This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator.” He crows

Suddenly, we hear screams echo from other place The Cybermen look around.

“That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mr Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will.” He winks. “I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world.” Announces Mr. Lumic “I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace, and unity, and uniformity.

“And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here. Imagination, you're killing it, dead!” Yells the Doctor

“What is your name?” asks Mr. Lumic

“I'm the Doctor.”

“A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken.” Scoffs Mr. Lumic

“Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point!” grins The Doctor, trying to get Mr. Lumic to see reason “Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man... I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people!”

“You are proud of your emotions?” questions Mr. Lumic

“Oh, yes.” Grins the Doctor

“Then tell me, Doctor, have you known grief, and rage, and pain?” Mr. Lumic asks

“Yes. Yes, I have.” His eyes grow dark with memory

“And they hurt?”

“Oh yes.” Agrees The Doctor

“I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?”Mr. Lumic says to us

“You might as well kill me.” The Doctor retorts

“Then I take that option.” Shrugs Mr. Lumic

“It's not yours to take. You're a cyber controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart.” The Doctor grins

“You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own.”

The Doctor puts his face in his palm, exasperated.

“You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. 'Cos those ordinary people, they're the key.” He glances at the security camera “The most ordinary person could change the world. Some ordinary man or woman... some idiot...” Continues the Doctor and I realize that Mickey must be watching. I grin with realization. “All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers... say, the right codes... say, for for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords... knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under... what was it, Pete? Binary what?”

“Binary 9!” Pete yells a little too loudly to the Doctor.

“An idiot could find that code. The cancellation code. And he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting.” The Doctor looks meaningfully into the camera “Anything to save his friends...”

“Your words are irrelevant.” Sneers Mr. Lumic

“Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose. For all our long chats. On your phone.” Another meaningful glance into the camera.

“You will be deleted.” Mr. Lumic yells

“Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons.” The Doctor continues

“Then of course, my particular favorite, send.” The Doctor says, with a chuckle

“And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place.” Rose's phone beeps, indicating that she has just received a message. “By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else...” He loiters by one particular computer.

“It's for you.” Rose says, and she chucks him her phone. He catches it. “Like this.” The Doctor yells as he shoves it into a port. It fits perfectly.

All hell breaks loose and the cybermen clutch onto their heads, moaning. The code flashes on every single computer screen. The Cybermen, all over the factory, fall around and start twitching, crying out and clutching their metal skulls. One of them has caught sight of their reflection in a piece of metal and is whimpering and touching its face and fingering its reflection. “I'm sorry.” The Doctor whispers, his guilt obvious for only a second.

“What have you done?” Shrieks Mr. Lumic in fury

“I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them.” Yells The Doctor

The Doctor gives me a piggy back ride and we all run from the room with Lumic’s hysterical “Delete! Delete! Delete!” following us

Small explosions erupt all over the factory, we run for their lives, looking for a way out. Rose tries one door but finds the way blocked by wailing Cybermen.

“There's no way out!” I yell

Rose’s mobile rings and she answers as we run, hysterical.

“It's Mickey. He says "head for the roof".” Rose informs us

We run up a flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and flames. I look over my shoulder and catch sight of Lumic as he roars with fury and pulls the tubes binding him to the chair off himself. We start climbing the ladder to the roof, Rose, me, Pete and then the Doctor. We halt when we see the zeppelin.   
“Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?” Rose demands into the mobile

We bolt forwards, flinching at the random explosions all around them. A hatch on the zeppelin opens, and releases a rope ladder down to the us. “You've got to be kidding.” Groans the Doctor

I suddenly remember this scene from my dream.

“Pete go!” Rose orders and he starts to climb.

“Rose, go up!” The Doctor orders

“No you first!” Rose answers.

The Doctor grabs her by the waist and tosses her on the ladder. Rose starts to climb the ladder.

“Wolfe you next!”

“No!” I yell but I have no choice. I get on the ladder after Rose and I can feel the Doctor climbing after me.

The zeppelin rises up and away.

“We did it! We did it!” Rose cries with joy. The Doctor struggles up the ladder. It is suddenly jerked downwards. Rose screams as we nearly fall off. We look down, and Lumic is hanging onto the bottom rungs, just like in my vision. He starts to climb up after us. The Doctor takes his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket.   
“Doctor, no!” I scream.

Mr. Lumic is one rung below him and grabs onto his leg. The Doctor holds the screwdriver to the rope above him, willing to cut it to save the rest of us.

Without thinking, I let go of the rope and soar downwards, shrieking.

I sail right past the Doctor’s slim frame and slam into Mr. Lumic’s head. I manage to grasp onto him, and he roars with fury as his grip loosens under my weight, and he releases the Doctor’s foot.

“Doctor, the screwdriver!” I yell and he tosses it down, terror in his eyes.

I catch it and aim for Lumic’s logo chest plate like I saw the Doctor do with another cyberman and I rip it off, before ripping out all sorts of wiring, frying the circuits with the screwdriver. As Mr. Lumic’s life supply weakens and he starts to fall, I reach my hand for the ladder, my fingers barely grasping onto it.

Suddenly, I feel a hand close around my ankle, and I am yanked from the ladder.

Mr. Lumic and I plummet to earth.

“Wolfe! No!” I hear Rose’s scream, as everything seems to happen in slow motion.

Then, all at once pain, and darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

I open my eyes gasping as pain spreads through my entire body. I can’t even summon enough breath to scream in agony. I am lying in the ruins of the building, dead Cybermen and ashes of the building everywhere. I can see the Zeppelin in the sky, parked nearby. I can’t sit up or move at all. My breath rattles in my chest and my mouth tastes of blood. Sobs echo in the distance, over the dead landscape.

“Wolfe!” Someone yells in despair. It’s the Doctor. “Wolfe!”

I open my mouth to respond, and can manage only a weak sound   
“doc-tor.” I whimper, to no avail

Suddenly, Jake’s face appears above the pit I am lying in

“I found her!” He screams and I hear the pounding of many footsteps towards me.

The Doctor and Rose dive down the hole towards me

“Wolfe.” Whispers the Doctor as he takes in my situation.

Rose is sobbing too hard to speak. She just gently tries to smooth my hair.

“Doc-tor.” I gasp

“Shh, don’t talk” he murmurs, using his sonic screwdriver to scan me.

His face says what he isn’t willing to

“I-“ I start

“Shh.” He urges again, scooping my broken body into his arms.

I shut my eyes, my hearts’ beats start slowing.

“Wolfe please, don’t go.” Begs the Doctor, and I feel a single tear of his drip onto my cheek.

“I-I-I—" I stutter unable to get my mouth to form any word properly.

Blackness consumes me again, but this time, I am at the least in the Doctor’s arms.

I awaken again, to my surprise. The pain has disappeared. I yawn as if I have just taken a nap. I sit up, a bit sore. Looking around, I see I’m just outside the Tardis, on a bench overlooking the Thames. I see Mickey, Pete and Jake sitting on one bench nearby, talking. Rose sits, with her head in her hands on the bench on the other side of me. The Doctor is sitting about five feet in front of me on the curb, looking out over the water.

“Doctor?” I say, my throat dry from not talking.

Rose and The Doctor’s heads snap towards me

“Wolfe!” The Doctor is on his feet, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He wraps his arms around me, tightly

“Wolfe!” Rose echoes and as soon as the Doctor lets me go, she swoops in, clutching me tightly. “Thank God you’re alright.”

“Did I regenerate?” I ask the Doctor over Roses’ shoulder

“Yes.” He nods.

I notice it’s already dawn outside

“How long was I out?”

“Three hours. Longer than a normal Timelords’ regeneration time. Must be the-“

“Human in me.” I finish and he nods, eyes affectionate.

“How the hell are you alive?” demands Jake, as Pete, Mickey and Jake have wandered over “Don’t get me wrong, I am not upset about it or anything but no human could survive that!”

I look at him, slightly apologetic.

“Is the Tardis all better?” I ask the Doctor instead of replying to Jake.

“Yeah, she’s up and running. We were just waiting for you so you could say your goodbye’s.” The Doctor grins

I get up and wrap my arms around Jake, careful not to touch any bare skin, who looks surprised before awkwardly reciprocating.

“So, what happens inside that thing, then?” Pete asks Rose, nodding to the Tardis

“Do you wanna see?” Rose asks, quickly

“No, I don't think so. But you three, you know, all that stuff about different worlds... Who are you?” Pete shakes his head

“It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds. Parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler... Jackie Tyler's still alive... and their daughter...”

She says it carefully, looking into his eyes. Realization dawns on him.

“I've gotta go...” Pete hurriedly backs away

“But if you just look inside...” Rose starts

“No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the fine...” Pete continues

“Rose? I've only got five minutes of power... we've gotta go.” The Doctor says, looking at his watch

“The Doctor could show ya...” Rose tries to convince Pete again

“Thank you. For everything.” He says instead.

Rose has tears in her eyes, now. She's looking at him intensely.

“Dad.” Rose says

“Don't. Just... just don't.” He walks away.

The Doctor scratches the back of his neck as he always does when he's uncomfortable, and looks at Rose.

“Now then, Jake, we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world.” The Doctor says, trying to break the awkwardness since Pete left.

“Yeah, course I will.” Nods Jake

“Off we go, then!” The Doctor gestures to The Tardis

“Uh... thing is, I'm staying.” Mickey says, and everyone freezes.

“You're doing what?” I ask

“You can't.” Rose says, her voice cracking

“It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there.” Mickey explains

“But you can't stay.” Rose argues

“Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?” Mickey softly says

Rose tries to hold her tears back.

“Yeah.” She sniffles

“She needs me.” Mickey continues

“What about me? What if I need you?” Rose Whimpers

“Yeah, but Rose... you don't. It's just you and him, isn't it?” He looks at the Doctor, and then back to Rose. “We had something a long time ago, but... not anymore.” He flashes a glance at me and I nod slightly in respect.

“Well... we'll come back. We can travel anywhere, come and see you, yeah?” Rose says, grasping at straws

“We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We... we fell through a crack in time. When we leave... I've got to close it. We can't ever return.” He looks at Mickey, as if asking him if this is really what he wants. Rose looks defeated. Mickey glances at her, then holds his hand out to the Doctor.

“Doctor.” He shakes his hand

“Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories.” The Doctor says and Mickey nods. “And good luck. Mickey the Idiot.” He slaps his cheek with a twinkle in his eye.

“Watch it!” Mickey says, eyes bright

“Bye Mickey.” I say, and he kneels to give me a hug.

“Bye Wolfe. Thank you for showing me everything.” He whispers, before standing up.

The Doctor scoops me up and we walk back to the Tardis, knowing Rose needs to say her goodbye alone. We watch from the door.

Rose gives Mickey her phone. He puts it inside his pocket.

“Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we?”

Rose nods, tearful.

“Seen it all, been there and back... who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars?” Mickey asks her

“All those years just sitting there... imagining what we'd do one day... We never saw this, did we?” They put their arms around each other for a final embrace.

“Go on, you'll miss your flight.” Rose clutches Mickey tighter at his words, burying her head in his shoulder. When she pulls away, she can't look at him. She comes back to the Tardis, sobbing. When she reaches the threshold, she looks back at him one last time, and then comes inside, closing the door behind her.

She breaks down, collapsing at the base of the door. The Doctor lays me down on one of the chairs and the turns the Tardis on, and we dematerialize.

I know exactly where we’re going.

Silence fills the room, except for Rose’s sobs. Carefully, the Doctor slides down the door beside her and puts an arm around her shoulder. She immediately leans into his embrace. I float in and out of sleep, my body tired from completely fixing itself.

Six hours later we arrive in Jackie’s house.

“Rose? You’re home.” The Doctor whispers after we land.

Rose stands and opens the door. There, staring at us, is Jackie Tyler.

“Mum.” Rose whimpers. “You're alive...”

Jackie raises her eyebrows.

“Oh, mum. You're alive.” Rose flings her arms around her.

Jackie seems slightly confused but pleased to see her nonetheless.

“Well, I was the last time I looked...” She murmurs as The Doctor steps out of the Tardis, followed by me and we watch them.

“What is it? What's happened, sweetheart?” Jackie asks but Rose just clings tighter to her, eyes screwed shut.

“What's wrong? Where did you go?” Jackie asks The Doctor

“Far away. That was... far away.” He answers, vaguely

“Where's Mickey?” She asks

“He's gone home.” I answer, and Rose lets out another sob.

Jackie hugs Rose back comfortingly.

“It’s alright sweetheart.” She murmurs and the Doctor moves into the kitchen and starts making a pot of tea.

I walk over to the couch and fall asleep again, almost instantly, exhausted from the walk between the Tardis and Jackie’s couch.

I awake to motion.

Opening my eyes, I find myself snuggled in The Doctor’s arms. I nuzzle in closer, feeling safe and warm. I hear his light chuckle as I do so.

“Let’s go make Rose feel better, yeah?” he murmurs to me

I nod “Okay but I’m sleepy.” My eyes slide shut again.

“I know Wolfe. Here we are.” He whispers, and I hear a door opening

I hear the familiar sniffling of Rose and open my eyes again to see we’re in her room.

“Rose?” I hear the Doctor say

“Yes?” Rose’s soft voice answers

“I brought a feel-better present.” The Doctor says, offering my very sleepy little body.

I open my eyes slightly again and see Rose’s slight smile.

She rolls over to she’s facing the middle of the bed and opens her arms.

The Doctor gently walks around to the other side of the bed, leaning over it to set me down in her arms. Her arms tighten around me.

I feel the Doctor back up to get off the bed, but Rose’s hand lashes out and grabs the edge of his suit, causing him to freeze.

She doesn’t say anything, but he comes back and lies around me, facing her. I doze off again, but not before I feel Rose’s hand sneak up from behind my head to hold the Doctor’s hand above my head.

I wake up, still snuggled in Rose and The Doctor’s arms. I realize I awoke to the sound of someone singing very, very softly. I smile as I listen to The Doctor sing in what sounds like Gallifreyan. The notes are comforting and his voice delicately slides from one note to the next with ease, hardly ever breathing. I look up to see Rose’s eyes are open. I slowly allow my mind to reopen the emotional bond created between us on my first night in the Tardis. As soon as I let myself into Rose’s thoughts, a wave of love washes over me, taking my breath away. It’s hot and fuzzy and suffocating and amazing and all directed at the Doctor. I grin as I snuggle into her arms and the Doctor continues to sing to us. Relief also fills me, because I know that no matter how sad Rose may be about Mickey, she’ll always have The Doctor to make her feel loved again.

“Wolfe? Wolfe?” I wake to the gentle tapping of someone on my shoulder. I roll over, acutely aware of the fact Rose and The Doctor are no longer here.

“Wolfe?”

“Yes?” I murmur opening my eyes.

“Time to wake up.” Grins The Doctor.

“I’m sleepy.” I mumble, rolling back over

“Oh no you don’t” The Doctor tugs me back, and pulls me into sitting position. I slump onto his shoulder, and close my eyes again.

“Come on.” He says, offering me a cup of tea.

I take it and sip it, as it is very hot. The taste is bitter, but not terribly so. I take another sip. I can feel myself waking up very quickly now.

“What’s in this?” I ask

“Two sugars. It’s just a nice cup of English breakfast. I find a nice cuppa always helps me after I regenerate.” He explains and I smile, taking a bigger sip.

“How’s Rose?” I ask

“Better.” He answers, “How are you?”

“Good. Still sore.” I say, flexing my shoulder blades slightly as if to emphasize my point.

“I meant after losing Mickey and all.” Elaborates the Doctor. I turn to look at him, and his deep brown eyes are melting with sympathy.

“Yes. Mickey was a good friend and he will be missed,” I start, “But I can keep going with him in my memory. I just can’t without you and Rose. I know you keep telling me to stop trying to save Rose when I see a vision of her death, but I can’t help it. When you were going to die, to save us on the Zeppelin, I didn’t think I just jumped.”

“I know. Just try to stay safer. Timelords have a limited number of regenerations, and you’re half human so we don’t know how that works. You may have more you may have less.”

“I know but I would give up my life for you two in a heartbeat.” I say, firmly, trying to get him to understand me.

“I know. I just don’t want you to.” He hugs me closer “I would do the same for you both.”

I let the silence hang there, still sipping my tea.

“Doctor! Doctor!” Rose appears in the doorway. “Oh good Sleeping Beauty is up!” grins Rose

“How long was I out?” I ask

“Two ish days.” Rose grins as she comes over, sitting on the end of the bed.

“Two days?” I demand, shocked

“You needed to heal. I am surprised you were able to wake up and function the first time but after that…you just needed to give your cells time to figure out what’s going on.” The Doctor soothes.

“Did you go travelling without me?” I ask, worried

“No.” laughs Rose “I’ve just finished packing some other stuff, such as the other Harry Potter Novels. Mum’s disappointed. I think she kinda hoped I’d stick around after I broke down in her arms, but I need to go travel. It’s what Mickey wanted us to do.”

She smiles at me, her eyes wavering

“Alright then, when do we leave?” I ask

“We were hoping after breakfast.” Grins the Doctor

“Where are we going?” I ask as I get up

“Rose’s pick!” Grins The Doctor, taking the empty teacup from my hand

“Breakfast!” yells Jackie from a different room.

We rush in to find the table full of food.

“Thank you, Jackie!” I grin, sitting down

“Well it’s not often I get to see my daughter, now is it? Might as well spoil all of you!” Smiles Jackie as Rose and the Doctor sit down too.

We dig into the delicious mix of breakfast foods

“So Rose, where do you want to go?” The Doctor asks as Jackie turns on the radio.

“I don’t know.” Grins Rose, eyes bright with all of the possibilities.

We continue eating as we try to give Rose ideas.

“Barcelona?”

“No.” she says, thoughtfully

“Back to New Earth?”

She shudders “No.”

Suddenly, with a laugh The Doctor gets up and cranks up the radio. I don’t recognize the song but it’s very upbeat. Then, the Doctor starts dancing, and singing along.

Rose bursts out laughing.

He grabs her hands and tugs her up to dance with him during a guitar solo.

“You can burn my house, steal my car, drink my liquor, from an old fruit jar, do anything that you want to do, but uh-uh, honey lay off of my shoes, and don't you, step on my blue suede shoes!” He sings along with the voice on the radio. He and Rose swing around the kitchen, twirling her this way and that ash she laughs, singing along slightly “Well, you can do anything, But stay off of my blue suede shoes, Ah, get!”

They dance more during the next guitar solo, the Doctor doing an air guitar

“Yeah, well, it's one for the money, Two for the show, Three to get ready

Now go, go, go! But don't you, step on my blue suede shoes. Well, you can do anything but stay off of my blue suede shoes!”

The song ends and they’re breathless with laughter

“And that’s Elvis Presley, Blue Suede Shoes!” The Radio announces

When Rose catches her breath she gives The Doctor a light shove

“As I said, you’re a big old Punk with a bit of Rockabillly thrown in!” she laughs “and I think I know where I want to go!”

After a very tearful goodbye, Rose, The Doctor and I pile into The Tardis.

“Well, Rose, you’ve kept it a secret! Where do you want to go?” Asks the Doctor

“Let’s go see Elvis!” she grins

“Ah, excellent choice!” He crows, pressing a few buttons, before yanking down on a lever “America, here we come!”

With its familiar wheezing sound the Tardis dematerializes.

“So, we’ll be there in about an hour. Not too far away.” The Doctor says, “You might want to go get ready, and think peak Elvis.” He winks

“You better work on your costume as well, you know!” grins Rose. “Come on Wolfe, let’s go get ready.” She takes my hand and we hurry to her room.

“Come on, Tardis, give us something fun!” giggles Rose.

She opens her closet and it’s covered in bright pastel dresses and jean jackets, fishnet stockings and matching heels.

“This is brilliant.” I grin

“Wolfe, go to your closet and pick something out, then come back here!”

I turn and hurry to my room, opening my closet. I pull out a baby blue pastel dress and a dark jean jacket. I find a pair of matching baby blue heels and ribbon.

I rush back to Rose and find she’s picked out the same outfit, but her dress, shoes and headband are bubble gum pink.

Giggling like mad, we zip each other’s dresses on, and do each other’s hair.

Rose curled my long hair and tugged it up in a high ponytail, tying it with the ribbon in a bow.

Then, we wrapped her hair around her head, adding a time period-esque bulge at the back, and secure it with bobbi pins and a headband.

Finally, after much help from Rose, I get my fishnet stockings on and little heels.

I giggle as she hands me a pair of blue sunglasses.

“You look brilliant.” I say to her when she spins for me to see the whole look together.

“You too! Come on, let’s go see what the Doctor has put together.” She takes my hand and we hurry back to the console room, which is empty.

“I think we landed.” I say, peering out the door. I giggle as I step outside, Rose following me. She brushes a strand of hair from her eyes as she walks out onto the street, looking around.

“I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know, the white flares and the...” she growls “chest hair.”

I burst out laughing and The Doctor pokes his head round the Tardis door, his head gelled back, teddy-boy style.

“You are kidding, aren't you?” he asks and Rose turns around “You wanna see Elvis, you go in the late 50's! The time before burgers.” He disappears back inside, still yelling “When they called him "the Pelvis" and he still had a waist.” Rose laughs as the Doctor continues “What's more, you see him in style!”

Rose and I look at the Tardis, confused, as the distinct sound of an engine echoes from within it. Then the Doctor rides out of the Tardis on a blue late-50's moped, with a small, matching sidecar. Rose laughs as the Doctor stops, big sunglasses and a white helmet on his head.

The Doctor pulls an Elvis-style expression and voice “You goin' my way, dolls?” he asks and I giggle

Rose puts her pink sunglasses “Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?” she answers, with an American accent. She walks towards the moped “Straight from the fridge, man!” She continues

“Hey, you speak the lingo!” the Doctor gasps, delighted

He tosses her a pink version of his helmet, and he tosses me a small blue one. We catch them and put them on.

“Yeah well... me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday.”

She helps me into the Moped sidecar before she sits behind The Doctor on the moped, wrapping her arms around his chest, as he pulls an "I knew it! " face.

“Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan.” He sighs

We drive off down the street.

“Where we off to?” I ask the Doctor over the noise of the engine

“Ed Sullivan TV Studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows, there were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it.” He says, cheerily

“And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?” Rose asks

“That's the one!” The Doctor answers

A red London bus drives past the end of the street, and the Doctor stops. I spot a red post box and Union flag bunting hanging from rooftop to rooftop. The Doctor looks bemused, and Rose laughs it off.

“Digging that New York vibe!” she teases

“Well... this could still be New York, I mean this looks very New York to me... sort of... Londony New York, mind…” The Doctor defends, weakly, amusement glowing in his face

“What are all the flags for?” I ask

“No idea.” Shrugs Rose

“How about we park this thing and go find out, yeah?” the Doctor says, pulling the moped over.

“Let’s” Giggles Rose

We climb out of the moped, leaving our helmets inside the side car.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to new readers and welcome back to those who first saw this 5 years ago on Fanfiction.net.  
> Thank you all so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~TempestWolfe


End file.
